Love On First Sight
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: Miku wakes up a normal morning by her sister who reminds her that they're almost late! and after getting to school and taking a detour to the restroom she bumps into someone that might as well will change her life for the better. This is a MikuXLuka story. Yuri don't like don't read please.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Eyes

"Oi! Miku! MIKU! Baka! Wake up!" she sat straight up in her bed headbuting someone. Her forehead hurt as a loud thud was heard from below her bed. "B-Baka.. watch who you're headbuting!" Miku looked over the edge of the bed and saw her sister.

"Nee-san? What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?! It's more like what YOU'RE doing. If you don't hurry up we'll be late." not quiete understanding what her sister was talking about she threw a look on the clock on her night table.

"Wah! It's 7.30! I only have a half hour to get ready." jumping out of bed she almost ripped away her pajamas. Her sister brushed off her skirt and walked out to the stairs.

"Get a move on. Or else I'll leave without both you and Mikuo." hearing her distant steps Miku got her head under the school uniform. Getting her rosette it place and the red band on her right arm. Getting on the blue skirt and then run down the stairs. Something was thrown at her and she caught it out of pure reflex. "There's your breakfeast baka. You'll eat it on the way come on."

Miku was used for her sister to call her baka all the time. It was the name her sister had given her sort of. She saw that her breakfeast that was leek with bread. Smiling at how her sister rememberd her favorite sandwich she speed up to get up to her. She had mentioned their older brother back in the hall but he always caught up with them before they had to part. He went to Crypton university while Miku and her sister went to Vocaloid high.

The two sisters walked down the street in a fast pace. Miku eating her food and setting her teal hair into twin tails at the same time. Her sister wich name was Mika peeked over her shoulder to see Miku almost dropping her sandwich while trying to get her hairband togheter.

"Baka.." she said with a sigh. Turning around she took the hairband and tied it while Miku ate up the rest of her breakfeast. "There, you really are hopeless Miku." the tealette pouted.

"No I'm not. I could have done it."

"That's how you say thank you?"

"E-Eh? O-oh, sorry thanks for your help Nee-san." sighing they went on. her sister also had twin tails but she who had actually woken up in time got them on already. And after some more walking someone called for them from behind.

"Miku! Mika!" the teal haired girl turned around while the black haired only turned her head. Their oldest brother was running towards them. He had teal hair as well though it was short. he had a white uniform with a teal tie as well as white pants. Panting slightly he reached them.

"Was it really that hard to get to us? We're only seven, eight houses away from our own." he shrugged.

"Always saying sarcastic things aren't you Mika?"

"Baka..." all three of them continued to walk until they met a crossroad.

"Alright, here I'm off. See you after school" he waved goodbye and Miku did the same. Mika never waved goodbye she just looked on him until he left.

When they got to the gates someone was running towards them.

"Miku!"

"Good morning Rin." after a blond girl with a white rosette on top of her head came a similar looking boy who was blond too of course came after. "Good morning Len."

"Good morning Miku. Ehm..." Len turned his gaze to Mika who was looking the other direction at the moment. "G-Good morning.. M-Mika-chan." the blackhaired girl turned to him and just nodded.

"Good morning." her tired voice made Len bow his head. Miku noticed that he always got nervous and shy when her sister was present. She stabbed Mika on her ribs with her elbow. "Ow, Baka. What'd you do that for?" Miku looked quickly at Len and then back in her sisters eyes. Mika looked over and noticed Lens disappointment.

Rubbing her temples she walked up to Len. "W-Well? Are we going to class or what? Come on you baka." she hurriedly took Lens hand, blushing dragging him through the gates. She hated it when Miku made her do such things. But Len seemed happy. He had learned that she only says baka to people who she takes real notice to. It was her way of saying that you're not dead to her.

Miku and Rin folowed grinning. Yes, Len had a crush on Mikus sister. But he didn't dare saying anything because he was afraid she would hit him.

"Ah! I just need to go to the bathroom. Can you guys say that to the teacher?" before answering she ran off towards the bathrooms. Just as she was turning a corner someone ran straight on her. "Ouch.. can't you look where.." but she trailed off as she now saw what situation she was in. Someone was laying on her. And she could it was a woman sense her breast was right in Mikus face. She also saw pink strains of hair fall down beside her. The girl heaved up with her hands and looked down on Miku in the eyes.

Suddenly it felt as though time stopped. Looking up in this persons eyes was like looking into the deeps of the sea. Maybe it was because her eyes were blue but she could still feel it. And she wasen't the only one. The girl on top of her who was surprised and shocked was now looking straight on her. And as fast as she got a look into those teal eyes her heart skipped a beat for some reason.

They both could feel their hearts start pounding louder in their chests. Then the pinkette slipped with her hands and fell down on Miku once again. A nervous laughter was heard from Mikus lips.

"Well, I can definitely breathe.. and this isen't akward at all.." she said sarcastically with a blush creeping it's way up to her cheeks.

"I-I.." the girl stammered and quikly got up again. She sat down on her knees and Miku could sit up. She scratched the back of her head taking a deep breath. "I-I'm s-so sorry.." Miku looked over at the girl once again. she had the girl school uniform on and she looked like she wasen't older then seventeen one year older than Miku and her sister. Now that she got a better look on her, she was pretty. And adding the stammering and blush only made her cute and innocent looking. Smiling Miku withdrew her legs from the girls sides.

"It's alright. I should have checked where I was going." getting up she reached a helping hand to the pinkette. She murmured a "Thanks." as she accepted the help. Feeling a strange feeling surge through her as their hands met Miku pulled the girl up.

"Hmm.." tilting her head she looked closer on the girl in front of her.

"W-What is it?"

"Nothing.. I just haven't seen you around here before. Are you new or something?"

"Ehm.. Yes, I started here today." why was she nervous?

"Oh, well then it's nice to meet you. I'm Hatsune Miku. Friends call me Miku."

"M-My name is Megurine Luka. But most of the time addresed as Luka." Luka didn't quiete get it. She was nervous, talking to a girl she didn't even know beside of her name. Miku felt the same even though she wasen't as nervous as Luka was, she still felt the tension.

"Well then. If you want, I can show you where the classroom is. If you don't already do off course."

"N-No. I-I mean no I don't know. I was actually a little lost before bumping into you." Miku who had forgotten all about going to the restroom turned around and gestured Luka to folow her. They went through the corridors in a long silence.

Luka was looking around the halls, trying her best to keep her gaze away from the girl in front of her. Though she couldn't stop herself from looking over on the teal girl's back once or twice. She had lost count. Miku looked with her eyes back but didn't turn her head, so she couldn't see the pink haired girl but knowing she was behind her was enough.

"Well, here's the hall where most of the upper classes are. Wich year are you in?" Miku asked suddenly.

"W-Wich year? Ehm.. I'm in eight class.." Miku nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"W-well then. This way." she walked to a door wich had a patch of paper on it wich it stood eight classroom on. Miku knocked and opened the door. Taking Lukas arm, pulling her to her side then smiling at the teacher.

"Well, Miss Hatsune. Done with bathroom break?" Scratching her head Miku nodded.

"Y-Yeah, sorry to make you wait."

"And who might you be?" The teacher averted his gaze to Luka.

"I'm Megurine Luka."

"Ah yes, the new student. A little bit late aren't we?" Luka was about to speak when Miku cut in.

"It's my fault sir. I accidentely ran into her. And I held her up with unecissary talking. And she was apparently a little lost so I walked her here." Luka gave Miku a quick glance. The tealette was taking the hit for her? But why?

"Very well Hatsune. And sense you seem to have had such a long and friendly talk before coming to class, I guess you know eachother well enough so I can leave the showing around and everything to you Hatsune?" Miku blushed slightly and bit her lip.

"Y-Yes sir. If she doesen't object." Miku looked on the pinkette who was looking very surprised and shocked at this point. Miku was going to take care of her? not that it really mattered to her but, they had just had a small talk. Then Luka relized she had been asked something so she shaked it off.

"No, it's okay."

"Well, then you can have the seat next to Miku. And I leave it up to you to help her if she gets stuck okay?" He pointed on Miku who nodded silently. They walked to their seats. Miku was sitting next to the window so Luka had the table next to her. Miku knew that Len,Rin and even her sister looked questioning on her, but she shrugged it off and sat down.

"Well then. we're going to have English so pick up your books. And Luka your books will come later so Miku share your book with her for now." She only nodded and groaned a little at the fact that it was a English lesson.

Picking up her book she opened at the right page and placed it betwen their tables so they both could read. As the lesson went on Miku got a somewhat annoyed frown on her face. When it was time for them to write in their books she had some trouble.

"Damn, I hate English. I have no idea what half of these words mean.." she whispered not knowing Luka caught her sentence. Luka looked down on her writing and then peeked over at Miku. She could see that the tealette had trouble. Feeling like she wanted to help her she poked her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"W-Want help? I see you got some trouble with your English writing." Groaning Miku scratched her forehead.

"You could say that.."

"Well, what's the problem?"

"I'm just bad at the grammar and at some words that sound the same but is entirely different things." Nodding Luka leaned over to see what Miku had written.

"You've done good so far. Just some wrong spelling." Miku groaned again when Luka pointed out the faults.

"And I have barely even written anything yet." Their assigment was to write a text about themselves. It was a easy task. Plainly to make Luka comfretble with how they worked.

"Well, that's okay. As long as you see the faults and correct them on the way you'll be fine." Sighing Miku giggled all of a sudden. "Huh? what is it?" Smiling a what in Lukas opinion was the most cute smile she's ever seen Miku looked her in the eyes.

"It's just a little funny. I'm suppose to be helping you a newer student. But instead the new one corrects and help the older one." She was right. Luka was helping Miku who was suppose to know a little more about how this school works is getting help from a new student.

"Oh, sorry.."

"Don't take it like that. I just..." But Miku suddenly trailed off. Looking down on her desk. She turned around and saw a few tables away an ice cold stare that made her freeze for a moment.

"Miku? Is something wrong?" Feeling Lukas hand on her shoulder made her freezed state melt and she turned away from the staring eyes.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry, well now I have to try and finish this or sensei will have my head." Hearing Luka giggle slightly made her calm down a little bit. The Pinkette helped her through the class.

To be completely honest Miku liked it. They read eachothers texts and now Miku knew a little more about the pink haired girl. And throughout the lesson the two girls had slowly broken the wall of awkwardness between them, from their first encounter.

But after the lesson it was break. And Miku had not looked forward to it. Sure now she could show Luka around and introduce her to her friends. But the person who had looked at her with the cold gaze was still looking at her. And she knew what he was thinking.

Taking a deep breath she told the others that she had to get to the bathroom again. Now maybe to be able to actually get to the restroom. But as she thought on the other side of the corner was the boy who had looked on her. With one of his other friends.

"What do you guys want now Gakupo?" The boy with lilac long hair grinned.

"The usual Hatsune. But this time we want to punish you a little more violently. Getting help from a new student. You really are lame Hatsune."

"Though agree that the new chick is hot right Gakupo?" the silver white haired boy said.

"Maybe Piko. But let's focus, right lamou?" Miku closed her eyes as she was tackled to the ground.

Returning to the classroom she was greeted by Luka first.

"Hi Miku. I was wondering if you could on the lunch break show me... Around..." Luka slowed down as she now saw what state Miku was in. "What happened?" she said maybe a little too loud and lifted Mikus chin slightly.

"I was a little clumsy.. hehe.. I slipped on my way to the restroom and well.." To be honest she didn't have a proper exuse. Her lip was bleeding she got cuts on her cheeks and her hair was tangled here and there. Len,Rin and Mika was beside her in matter of seconds.

"Baka! do you believe in that story yourself?" Her sister took some of her tangled hair in her hands and slowly started to tangle it out. Not saying much as Rin fetched a teacher and Len helping Mika, Miku looked on Lukas worried and concerned expression. They barely knew eachother and the pinkette was already showing emotions of a good friend.

"What exactly happened?" Miku bit her lip and thought about what would happen if she told them the truth.

"It's.. It's embarrassing but I actually tripped more than just once.. I got the cuts from something on the floor. And I twisted my hair alot so it got all tangled." She knew that if she haden't been able to blush they would have believed her.

"Baka, you really are clumsy. Len! be careful. If you pull like that you'll pull half her hair out." flinching Len looked on a troubled Miku who had hold her painful screams to herself.

"I-I'm sorry Miku." He instantly did a much more careful job. After some explaining to the teacher she sat down by her seat with her head on her arms. The three others had been sent to their own places. Quietly Luka sat down beside Miku. She didn't know if she should ask what really happened or not. Cause inguries like that couldn't have happened just by tripping.

Wait, what was she thinking? She barely knew Miku right? Sure they had talked a little but why worry so much when you don't really know her. But even thinking like that, Luka couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

**_There you have it! My very first Vocaloid Chapter. This is my first time writing about them so please don't be to harsh on me *Hides under the table*_**

**_There might be some wrong spelling but that's mainly because I English is not my real language. I'm actually from Sweden -.-_**

**_But hope you like it and it will be more and maybe even longer chapters to come._**

**_EDIT: Sorry for not really introducing characters very good... I'm really bad at that stuff and I hope you'll forgive me. but I added some description about them now but I going to try harder in future chapters promise . and I need to thank DarkWolfHunter for correcting some stuff that I will have use for in future chapters :D_**


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected New Friend

"Sooo Luka, what do you think about this school so far?" the girl in question looked up from her tuna salad when the trio came to her table on lunch. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down again.

"It's alright. It has good teachers and nice people." Rin grinned.

"Well, the nice people part you got right. Sure the teachers are good but a pain with homework."

"That's just because you're to lazy to do them Rin." Len said and ducked from his sisters fist. Laughing at the two twins start arguing Luka noticed that someone was missing.

"Ehm.. where's Mika? Isn't she always with you guys?" Miku nodded towards another table. And the black haired girl was there, with three others.

"The school call them the dark knights for some reason. The blond with the side ponytail is Neru, the fastest text-er I've ever seen. The red headed guy is Keito. Likes ice cream with bitter tastes. And the last, the girl with long silver grey hair is Haku. She's bossy and confident. I've heard Mika is the leader because it's said she's the darkest and very calm in pretty much any situation. They're all five very good friends. And do pretty much everything together." Len explained and Luka looked a little closer on them.

Was Mika really that cool so she was leader of such a group?

"Of course it's just rumors. Mikas nice, all those guys are. They're just misunderstood because they like being alone and doesen't really like happy and cheery stuff. Mika can hang out with us to. It's just that those five have known each others sense who knows when. And I don't like you badmouthing my sister Len." but the boy raised his hands in defense and shook his head.

"No,no,no,no. I'm not badmouthing Mika. I just said the rumors that have been going around. I'm sorry. Please don't hit me." he was gazing at the leek Miku was holding.

"I wouldn't waste my leek on you. But.." she grabbed Lens banana and hit him with it. "Your banana is another story." she only grinned as Len almost got tear-eyed at his smashed fruit. "It's not my fault you're so hardheaded." at this both her and Rin started laughing.

Luka only sat at the side and looked on them while eating her own lunch. She enjoyed looking at such scenes. Only wishing she had such a relationship. She peeked over at the tealette and noticed the bright smile on her face. She looked adorable. Wait what was she thinking? Luka snap out of it.

Afraid she might be caught staring at the teal haired girl she looked over at Mikas gang. She haven't seen any of them expect Mika and guessed that they were in either the class below or higher, they looked really cool. Keito was sitting on the table talking while having what looked like an ice cream stick in his mouth, Neru was with her phone didn't seem to say anything.

Haku seemed to be answering or saying against Keito while Mika sat calm and ate.

"Luka?"

"H-Huh?"

"Are you coming? I'm suppose to show you around remember?" turning her head back to Miku, the tealette was already up from her seat waiting.

"Oh, sorry." Luka packed down the rest of her lunch thinking to eat it later and followed Miku.

"Where's the twins?" she asked as they walked out the classroom.

"They're going to singing class already. Want to nag the teacher and ask if they can play some instruments." nodding Luka looked on Mikus face. She still had bandages from the cuts this morning.

"Miku?"

"Hm?"

"Where'd you get those cuts from? I can tell they're not just from falling you know?" Miku froze in her movements and Luka patiently stopped walking looking at her.

"I-I.. eh..." she couldn't get a word out. She knew her excuse wasn't that good but for Luka to actually care up to this point surprised her. But before she could even answer something lilac came in between them, and for once Miku was glad he interrupted.

"Hi, you're Luka right?" Gakupo asked looking on Luka with a bright smile.

"huh? Oh, yes I'm Luka." he kneeled down and kissed the palm of her hand, like the samurai he was said to be. A slight blush covered the top of Lukas cheeks.

"I'm Gakupo and this is my friend Piko." the silver haired boy stepped forward and quickly bowed. Luka smiled slightly but peeked back at Miku who had a pen and paper in her hands, wich she got from her bag. Piko and Gakupo was turned away from her so she felt safe enough to raise her hand with the paper so Luka could read.

'_they're like this to all the new girl students they think is cute._' Luka started giggling and as Gakupo turned around Miku hid the paper behind her back.

"Oh, hi Gakupo, Piko didn't see you there." she said playfully, which in turn made Gakupo lay a ice cold look on her which she flinched to but didn't move. Luka feeling the tension decided to break the meeting up.

"It was really nice to meet you both. But Miku said she'll show me around. So we better be off so I can look around before lessons start." She took a hold of Miku and walked down the hall. Miku felt the ice cold stares on her back but they warmed up by Lukas touch for some reason. Looking on Lukas back she thought back on the first glance they'd given eachother.

Didn't she feel something warm fuzzy feeling back then too? She had no idea where it came from and what it was but she liked it.

"Alright, back to my question. I know I might not really be considered your friend yet, but can you at least tell me what happened?" Miku twitched and looked away. considered her friend? of course Luka was her friend. but she was afraid of what Gakupo and Piko might do if she told anyone what really happened.

"Okay.. I'll tell you but promise me you won't say anything to the others. I want to tell them myself." Luka noticed that it was not really a topic Miku wanted to discus at all.

"I promise. And if it makes you feel better we can take it after school." Appreciating the pinkettes support Miku nodded and they walked in silence to singing class. somehow forgetting the tour of the school.**  
**

* * *

Miku couldn't really talk to Luka much in class. mostly because Piko and Gakupo was all over her and she herself was being bombarded with lecture from the twins when she did something wrong. her sister wasen't trying to help her either. She only watched and muttered "Baka" sometimes. the teacher in singing class had assigned them to write their own song.

it wasen't that hard but not that easy either. At one point Miku just wanted out of there. The twins was getting annoying sense they were pretty much leaning over to look on her lyrics every ten seconds. not to copy her but to see if she did something wrong. Sighing she managed to break away from them and sit in a lonely corner. Thinking and scribbling on her paper she didn't notice someone coming towards her.

it wasen't until the person sat next to her that she even noticed. seeing pink hair pass her vision made her smile slightly.

"Can I sit here? Just want to get away from eggplant boy." Miku laughed guessing that Gakupo had wasted no time telling her all about himself already. "so, what is your song about?" shrugging she gave Luka her paper.

"I write ideas and stuff on this side. Finished Lyrics is on the other side. I think I need another paper soon." Luka read through the lyrics she had right now and smiled.

"Who's it about? it seems like you're talking to someone."

"Yeah, I call it World Is Mine. It's a little about when my brother ignored me for two days and a little about my ex-boyfriend. He could be so annoying. I think that's why I broke up with him two, one year ago." she sighed just thinking about it. Giggling Luka gave back the paper. "What's you're song about?" leaning closer to Luka in curiosity she didn't notice the blush that crept up Lukas cheeks.

"Ahem, eh... It's nothing special, I was just thinking about some party my parents held that were absolutely crazy. And I came up with some things and well..." she stretched her arm out just so Miku had to lean back again. she tried to calm down. "It's called Luka Luka night fever. sure I put my own name in it but just thought it would fit.." trying to get rid of her blush, while Miku read the lyrics, she took a deep breath.

"Nice, with the right music I bet it'll be great to dance to... Luka? are you blushing?" shrugging Mikus question off Luka stood up.

"I-I'm going to get some more paper." she ran of to the desk leaving Miku very puzzled. if she was blushing, why was she blushing? scratching her back head she looked down on her paper again.

"Hey..." Mika stood leaning over her.

"O-Oh hi sis. how you doing?" she shrugged and looked around.

"Wasn't Luka here with you?"

"yeah, she left to bring some more paper. why? you want to talk to her?"

"Not really. just wondering what's been with you today. I mean you just met her this morning and you two are already treating each other like you've been best friends for years." now that she thought about it Mika was right. sure they hadn't been that much with each other, but she already felt that certainty with Luka. she could talk pretty much freely with her without acting shy.

"I don't know... it's just nice talking with her for some reason." Mika shook her head.

"Miku, you're always tense around new people. Take Rin and Len for example. You were pretty protective of yourself at first around them. you've been like that around all the new students. but all of a sudden Luka comes around and you're a whole different person. you're calm, talk freely with her and don't even flinch or anything when she drags you around. I mean with Rin it took you a week to let her drag you around like that." now Miku was even more puzzled. her sister was right but she didn't understand why either.

"Oh, hi Mika." turning around Luka stood behind her with two extra papers. "I got the paper. Miku you need it now?"

"Yeah, pretty much. my paper is almost full. thanks Luka." the smile afterwards made Mika wear a weary expression. it was no doubt about it, something about Luka made Miku act strange. not that it really mattered. as long as it's no bad change it shouldn't bother her. But her twin sister had just made the black haired dark knight curious. she grinned for herself thinking how this could only go one way. but she kept her mouth shut and acted cool as always.

* * *

not many were done with their songs after class ended. but luckily they had one more lesson to finish. usually Miku went home with Mika but remembering that she was suppose to tell Luka the story, she told her she'd be home late.

walking down to the park they sat down in a quiet place. biting her lip nervously she took a deep breath.

"L-Luka? I can't tell you who these people are I'm afraid what they might do if they find out. not only to me but to my friends." she didn't expect Luka to go with her terms but tried anyway.

"Okay."

"huh?"

"I said okay. I understand if you don't want to say these bullies names. all I want to know is what happened and why they're doing it. I can understand if you don't trust me enough to give me their names. I mean we only just met today. But I at least want to know what happened." a little shocked Miku gulped and took another deep breath.

"A-Alright.. thanks Luka. it's not that I don't trust you.. I just.." but Luka patted her on the shoulder.

"It's alright. now tell me what happened and maybe why they're bullying you in the first place. not naming names." feeling the pinkettes gaze at her Miku began with why she thinks they bully her. Gakupo had told her after all.

**(And because I'm lazy and don't have the patients to make a story that say "This person did and that guy did that" you get what I mean. I'll make a flashback. back to when Gakupo told Miku why they're doing it.)**

_Getting pushed down on the ground once again Miku looked up at Gakupo and Piko who was just laughing._

_"Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything to you." But Gakupo crouched down and laid a cold stare at her._

_"Because it's your own fault. If you just had gone to another school you'd be good." Gakupos voice was dark and frightened her._

_"I-I don't get it."_

_"Aw Hatsune doesn't get it Gakupo. what'll we do?"_

_"Maybe I need to explain it slowly to her. It's your fault my best friend is miserable and even changed school." Still not understanding where the boys was getting at she tried standing up. But Piko came and pulled her down again, by pulling in her twin tails. But luckily for her Piko released her hair when Gakupo gave him the sign.  
_

_"You're the one that broke Kaitos heart. And he couldn't even come to school anymore so his parents sign him up for another school. they had to move and we'll never be able to see him again. And then we thought who made this happen? oh yeah, Hatsune Miku broke him and now we'll make you feel as miserable as he did. and while we're at it make you feel the pain we feel when we can't see our best friend." Now Miku remembered._

_A boy named Kaito had confessed to her but she turned him down. And after that she heard that he moved far away to go to another school. So Gakupo and Piko had been Kaitos best friends? and now they were mad at her because it was all her fault?_

_"B-But I didn't mean to.." Gakupo grabbed her collar and pulled her to her feet. Being pulled to her feet by her collar was not that comfortable._

_"Didn't mean what? you didn't mean to break his heart? well a little to late for that. we're going to make you suffer like he did. come on Piko." he pushed Miku away so she fell over again before walking away with the silver haired boy._

***Flashback over* (explaining over)**

**"**So let me get this straight. Two guys are bullying you because you broke one of their best friends heart when you turned him down? and because they're mad on you because now they'll never see that guy again? am I right so far?" Luka asked and Miku nodded. sighing and rubbing her temples Luka tried to put everything together in her head.

"And they don't care that you're sorry and didn't mean for him to change school?"

"I tried explaining that once.. but no they don't care." nodding slowly Luka looked into space for a while.

"Alright." Luka got up from the bench and turned to Miku. "How I understand it they only do this stuff when you're alone. and don't dare to do it when you're with others. So... I know it's going to sound strange, sense we just met today. but if it's alright with you I wouldn't mind being your friend and sort of protect you by being with you." A blush found it's way to Mikus cheeks and she tried to hide it. "As a friend of course." Luka quickly said trying to suppress her own blush.

"O-Okay.. I-I don't mind..." she stammered. the pinkette smiled and gave Miku her hand. Making a quick handshake, before letting go Luka pulled her up from the bench. but overshooting and Miku almost fell on her but got caught.

"Ops, sorry. Miku are you alright?" blushing again she backed away from the pinkette.

"Y-Yeah! I-I'm fine." her heart was racing and felt like it was trying to jump out. why was she so flustered? Holding back a laugh, for how cute Miku looked when she blushed, Luka started walking out of the park, with a very shy looking teal haired girl behind her.

**Got to thank everyone that reviewed my first chapter :D really kept me going through this one this week.**

**Alright, Done with the second one :D and yes I have grammar problems,spelling yadda yadda yadda... but I hope you understand what I write, or else you just say the word and I'll make the whole chapter over again XD Review if you want helps me out and gives me power to write more cause then I know you guys want more XD though as I said, tough week and the third one might not come in a while... but I'll try my best :D**

**(and I know.. Gakupo might sound like his overreacting. sorry if it bothers you D:)**


	3. Chapter 3 Brother? A Pop Star!

Miku lumped down on her bed. she was pretty much exhausted. the second day with Luka went great. she liked having Luka around. but the only time they could really talk. mostly because Gakupo liked talking with her and Miku chickened out with him around. suddenly her phone buzzed and she tiredly picked it up.

"Hello?" her voice was tired and the hyper answer she got back woke her up slightly.

"Miku! where are you?!"

"In bed why? I'm exhausted Rin." she knew the hyper girl's voice anywhere.

"Why the heck are you in bed you retard!? you need to put the news on and that now!" groaning Miku obliged and got downstairs again. Mika was already on the couch watching TV.

"Mika can you turn to the news?"

"What for?" Miku held her phone out so her sister could hear the ruckus Rin made. sighing she switched to the news. a brown haired news lady just started speaking and a picture of a boy was on the top left.

"Luki Megurine have just come home from his tour and is greeted with reporters everywhere. we tried to talk to him and this is what he says."

"I'm just happy to be home. I've longed to see my little sis again and of course my parents as well. and sis if you're watching I'll be right there on the couch with ya in a second." the picture faded.

"His return have made fans around the city crazy and without guards Luki would properly bring his time back in his tour bus." Miku shook her head and put the phone to her ear.

"What's the big woop? a pop star is back so what?" a smack was heard on the other end. properly because Rin gave herself a face palm.

"Miku... you're so slow! didn't you hear what his name was?"

"Yeah Luki what?

"Ugh! his name is Luki Megurine! haven't you heard that name somewhere before? like a certain **Luka** Megurine wich you have a crush on?" Miku blushed and almost dropped the phone.

"I don't have a crush on her! Besides we're both girls why would I have a crush on another girl? A-And she just became my friend.. I-I mean.." this was where Mika cut in.

"Miku focus will you? what Rin is talking about is that the famous pop sensation Luki Megurine is Luka Megurines big brother." Staring into space for a couple of seconds Mikus jaw dropped.

"W-Wait.. what?" sighing Mika dragged her sister upstairs and knocked on their brothers door.

"Yo, what's up girls?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Mikou where is your stash of Luki magazines?" Mika asked and crossed her arms. Mikou blushed and wanted to close the door again but once opening it for Mika was like opening the door for the devil to come in. meaning that no one can stop her once it's open. she got inside and stamped her foot in the ground a few times. he muttered something while he pulled a box out from under his bed.

the black haired girl took one of the fifty magazines and turned page after page until she found a full body picture. holding it up in front of the tealette the similarity was uncalled for. he had the same shade of pink hair expect it was short. the same blue eyes. though he didn't have a school dress. he had black stage clothes. staring at the picture for a while Miku twitched.

"Okay, I need to sit down before I go crazy." Mikou helped her sit on the bed, puzzled over why his sister reacted the way she did. she could hear Rin rambling on the other side of the phone and placed it against her ear again.

"And not to say the resemblens of their faces and bodies... Miku are you listening to me?" Miku partly did and partly didn't. she was just shocked.

"I wonder why Luka haven't said anything." Mika came out and Miku nodded slowly.

"Well we'll have to ask her in school then!" Rin voice ringed in the tealettes ears and she regretted having the phone so close. But Rin was right. they had to ask Luka in school. no doubt many others are going to too. biting her lip slightly she thought how her friends life was going to be now. undoubtedly many in their class heard these news and will probably be all over her with questions of the pop star.

Miku was worried that Luka might get to used to the attention. and become one of those divas that just hang out with popular groups. she said bye to Rin and ended the call.

"I would want to know what you girls are talking about. and how Mika knew about these magazines." Mikou muttered.

"You've been a fanboy for Luki sense he came on stage. it's natural that you had some of his magazines. and we're talking about our friend Luka who we think is Luki's little sister." Mika said annoy-ens clear in her voice. and before Mikou could realize what she just said she pulled Miku out of the room and closed.

* * *

But the next day Luka wasn't in school. many whispers and rumors was going around and this made Miku even more worried.

"Let's go to her house after school. who knows she might just be sick." Rin suggested and Len agreed.

"I don't know.. what if Luka just wanted to get away from all this? I mean you've heard how much they whisper and spread rumors around." Miku was biting her thumb nail. sure she hadn't known the pinkette for long but she was pretty popular as it is. and she had learned that Luka was very kind and didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. and with that sort of kind nature, mixed up with all this, Miku was afraid what changes it would make to her friends personality.

"Well, if you're not going we're going. cause I at least want to know why Luka hid this from us. sure maybe she don't trust us enough yet but still." the idea of not having the pink haired girls trust yet made Miku feel weird. she wanted Luka to trust her. _Ugh, my feelings are in a big mixer. And it's Luka who is mixing it all up. And not knowing how Luka would react to all of this is making me crazy._ Miku thought and put a small frown on her face.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming with you. But I don't want to push her if she doesn't want to talk about it."

"Doesn't want to talk about what?" a sudden voice behind them made the three jump. turning around for a second Miku thought Piko had been listening but when the hair flowed down beside the persons head, she sighed in relief. Haku put the hair behind her ear still looking on them, waiting for an answer.

"nothing to do with y.." Rins mouth was covered by Len and he chuckled nervously.

"Ehm.. we're just talking about our friend Luka." Haku was quiet for a while. she looked on them all three then chuckled.

"You're a odd bunch. Miku, Mika wanted to talk to you. Neru sent a message ten seconds ago." Miku checked her phone and Haku was right. she wasn't that shocked about Neru having her phone number. sense the texter was known to have everybody's number in her phone. "_**Mika wants to talk to you in the dark knight room. seriously why do they call this dark knight**_** room?**" Neru texts so fast so she can even text some of her thoughts without really realizing.

Having Rin and Len come with, they followed Haku down some corridors, turns and other doors for shortcuts, they were finally in a gloomy corridor with one door on the end. and on it it had a made up sign. **Dark Knight's Room. Do Not Enter! **snorting at the sign Haku opened the door and let them in. it wasn't that dark in there. the lamps was on but the curtains were down.

It was two round tables. one in the middle of the room and one to the side. Neru looked up slightly from her phone and Keito turned his head. having a ice cream in his mouth he smiled.

"If it isn't the goofy Treo. nice to see you again Miku,Rin and Len of course. haven't seen you in a while. where have you been? under a rock?" He chuckled and Haku sent a sharp look on him.

"Keito, comments like that are useless. they've been busy and haven't been able to see you. and they may be goofy, but don't insult my sister. their my friends too." Mika stated walking out from a dark corner. Keito shrugged and bowed his head. Miku looked behind her and she could see that the twins were a little nervous. they hadn't been in all of the knights presence before.

"S-So what did you want to talk to me about sis?" she said and tried to smile. she wasn't nervous about the dark knights, she was more nervous of the frown her sister plastered on her face. when she was frowning it usually meant no good.

"Well.. It's the rumors that bother me. together with the fact that the upper students have shown themselves. they usually don't bother with any problem or rumors, but it seems that they have had a change of interest." Miku thought for a while. the upper students usually don't like to get their hands dirty and hide behind their so called "Friends" snorting quietly Miku frowned a tiny bit as well.

Everyone with common sense knows that the friends those have right now is just some people that wants to use them. just because they're popular. shivering slightly she thought how Luka would react to such friends. maybe she'd become like them? that thought scared her. she didn't want the pinkette to change nor to get such friends. she had the feeling of wanting the girl for herself.

No, she couldn't be thinking like that. she just wanted Luka to be spared from fake friends, that's it. Mika looked over at her sister and noticed the confused yet worried expression. her sister were letting her emotions go into a mixer. but who or what was mixing them all together? she think she knew who and smiled slightly.

"By the way. was it Luka you guys were going to visit after school?" Haku asked and the twins nodded, but Miku was to lost in thought to even notice. but an elbow from Rin made her nod but then not knowing what she nodded to made her confused.

"Alright, well just don't be that late home Miku. or else Mikou is going to go worried." Miku blinked and nodded slowly. Neru reminded them that they had to go to class. though Miku was pretty distant during class. she wondered what was going to happen when they visited Luka after school.

* * *

taking a deep breath the Treo walked up to Lukas door. Rin pushed Miku to knock and after a small whisper argument she obliged. raising her hand to knock she saw something that caught her eye. someone looked on them through the window. she couldn't make out who it was but thought it was rude to look in someones window, so she knocked instead.

after some sound inside the door opened and Rin pulled Len out of the way as Miku fell down, backwards on the concrete. her head felt like it was split in two and she groaned. trying to open her eyes she quickly closed them when she only saw stars.

"Oh crap! Miku? I'm so sorry. Luki what the hell were you thinking?" she felt a weight off her own body and a loud thud beside her.

"Ops, I-I didn't mean to fall. I tripped on the mat and you opened the door and..." a boy voice stuttered. Miku was pulled up carefully. she tried opening her eyes again but the stars were still there. though even so she could see two blue orbs looking worriedly at her. but she closed her eyes again and moaned.

"Kids what are you doing?" another voice said and Luka almost dropped Miku in surprise. and the extra jolt wasn't needed for her. "Oh my.. Luka quickly get her inside." Luka bit her lip as she as careful as she could picked Miku up and carried her inside. the twins was let in to of course. Miku was laid down on something soft and she immediately felt a little better. a shift of weight to her side told Miku that someone sat down beside her.

"I'm so sorry. you're at my house for the first time and you get a head concussion first thing." Lukas voice was soft and full of comfort. the hand placed on the tealettes head was enough for Miku to calm down a little. her breathing calmed down and she suddenly felt sleepy. she hadn't even noticed how fast she had been breathing. she tried opening her eyes one more time and looked on Lukas worried face. but Miku smiled and took the pinkettes hand.

"then promise you'll warn me next time..." she said tiredly and closed her eyes once again. and then she didn't move. though she looked peaceful and she was still breathing.

"I don't blame the poor thing for fainting." Luka's mother said. Luka sighed but continued to look on the tealette's face. she looked so peaceful, and not to mention cute. Luka couldn't really deny missing the tealette. she's known the girl for two days but it felt like they've been friends for years. she just hoped Miku hadn't been bullied the time she was gone. though she doubted it sense Rin and Len was with her constantly too.

"Luka, I'm going to start dinner soon. you should ask your brother to bring a piece of cloth and cold water." Luki groaned.

"Why do I have to go get everything?"

"Pop star or not bro, you're the one that made Miku like this." Luka stated quite annoyingly. her brother muttered something mute and went back to the kitchen.

"Ehm.. Luka?" she turned to Rin and Len. she noticed them feeling a little nervous. knowing they saw the news this morning she bit her lip.

"I... I'm sorry for not telling you.. but really I just wanted.." she trailed off as Miku moved her head and cuddled with her hand smiling. she tried to stay calm not thinking of how adorable the girl in front of her looked. Luki came with a empty bucket and a bucket full of water. the cloth he gave to Luka directly. trying to ignore the fact that she was almost blushing she pulled her hand away carefully not to disturb Miku's sleep.

Rin and Len sat down on the other couch they had and watched as Luka put a wet cloth on Miku's forehead. "Looks like Miku's stuck here until she really feels better and have a full stomach." the twins looked confused at what she was saying. as soon as Miku woke up she would be able to leave right? "My mother won't let her go until she knows she's okay. and she'll probably make Miku eat something so she won't get so called exhausted and faint again on the way home." Luka rolled with her eyes before casting a gaze towards the window.

"Looks like it's going to rain soon." the blonds looked outside. but it had just been sunny some minutes ago right? Luka shivered on the thought of rain. that usually meant thunder and sense it was summer it was sure to become a thunderstorm. she hated thunder, no exception of the lightning.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" her mother said out of nowhere. the twins looked on Miku then out the window. shrugging Rin nodded and Len had no choice but to agree as well. Luka changed the cloths water so it would be cold and placed it back. after some minor chatting between the blonds and the pinkette Miku showed signs of waking up.

rubbing her head she sat up. a quiet squeal made her eyes open and look on Luka who was sitting on the other side of the sofa. she looked shocked. puzzled over Luka's behavior Miku tilted her head in a cute yet questioning pose.

"Ehm.. I.. eh.. how-how are you feeling? still hurting?" Luka tried to avert her own attention from her racing heart. when Miku sat up her face had been to close for comfort. and of course when she jumped away a squeal had to escape her lips. rubbing her temples Miku groaned slightly.

"Ugh, just a little drowsy and my headache isn't as bad but it's still there..where's the twins?"

"Their just in the kitchen watching my mom cooking..." Luka trailed off and looked over at her mother and noticed that the food was almost done. she signed Miku to come closer and as the tealette leaned forward a light shade of pink covered the top of her cheeks when Luka leaned closer as well. "It's better to stay until you feel absolutely fine, I don't think my mother is going to let you go until you've had something to eat and the rains stopped." she whispered and pointed towards the kitchen.

Miku blinked then she tried to hold back a laugh but it came out as a giggle. Luka smiled and in a try to forget how cute Miku's giggle was she leaned back and looked towards her brother. he was leaning towards the wall looking sleepy. he looked towards her and smiled drowsily at her. coming to sit next to her he looked on Miku and bowed.

"I'm sorry for not watching where I was going. I didn't mean to fall on you." he apologized nervously itching the back of his head. not really sure how to react to a pop star apologizing to her, Miku just nodded.

"N-No it's alright. I'm fine expect of the headache." she said nervously and Luki just chuckled.

"I understand if you're nervous. I mean just look at me." he said and posed. Luka stood up and hit her brother in the side wich made him kneel down. "Ouch. never mind.. don't look." he mustered and Luka smiled a pretty scary smile in Mikus opinion.

"mmhm, and if you pull something like that off again I'll punch you even harder with a tuna instead." Luki immediately jumped two meters away from them. he saluted and put on a serious yet scared and nervous face.

"H-Hai! I'm sorry for my disobedience!" he stuttered and both Luka and Miku couldn't keep themselves from laughing. suddenly the sibling's mother called them for dinner. going to the table Miku was addressed to sit on a certain seat. and when she saw the reason why her eyes started sparkling. Luka looked over and saw a leek on the girls plate.

holding back a giggle she smiled. almost forgot she had told her mother about what she knew about Miku already. and if this was a manga flowers and sparkling lights would probably be around Miku right now. sitting down and nibbling on her leek Miku smiled brightly. something Luka found real cute. when they started eating Lukas mother talked a little with bot Miku and the twins. they were happy too because they had also gotten their favorite food on their plate as well. wich was a banana and a mandarin.

Though Luka could see that they were a little nervous about talking to her brother. she couldn't blame them. she hadn't even told them about him yet. though she had a reason for that. she have to tell them after dinner. she looked outside the window and saw the rain drip down it. she sighed and thought about the thunder. she shivered just thinking about it.

"Luka?" she looked over at the tealette who was still smiling. "you should eat." she was looking at the pinkette's food wich was untouched. seeing Miku's smile constantly made Luka's fear of the coming thunder go away. she smiled back at her and took a bite out of her food.

"Hai, Hai, I'm eating." she said and teasingly stuck out her tongue. Miku frowned slightly but Luka just grinned. she didn't even think of the thunder anymore.

* * *

**Hi! I'm... eh.. back.. *ducks from bullet* I'm sorry! I'm such a bad writer for not updating. but I promise if I didn't have these life personal problems, school work and lack of imagination at times, then I would write all the time for you guys TT-TT **

**But I made this a little longer than the other ones. hehe.. that's gotta count for something right? but I'm really sorry for not updating this guys. I just started school so I need to do my homework and stuff, but I promise I'll try harder on this next chapter :D **

**And yes I have grammar problems, but no story is complete without a few faults. so please don't nag on me for bad spelling and such. you could state and tell me where I should write different but that would probably take to long for you so I don't think you should. but really sorry for mistakes like that. sorry if it's bothering you... review if you want helps me out and yeah :D**

**And I almost forgot! :O I have to thank Ae123monkey for always reviewing and supporting my stories :D thank you alot :3 O would say thanks bro or something but I don't know if you're a guy/girl soooo XD and of course I want to thank others who review too of course :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Explanation And Conffesion

"ehm.. hehe.. I guess you want me to explain huh? " Luka said nervously. Rin's arms were crossed, Miku nodded and Len did the same.

"I just want one thing straight from the beginning." She looked on the blond girl. "We're not angry or anything for you not telling us. I mean we met only two days ago. so don't feel like your sorry and apologies." nodding Luka started fidgeting with her fingers.

"W-Well.. the main reason is.. ehm.. sense my brother is a world wide pop star.. I mean.." Miku noticed it was a a little hard for Luka to speak about it. they were in the living room and her brother and mother was shopping. "Look, I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you'd treat me different. in the other schools I've been in... let's just say the friends I had there turned completely different when they found out. and the ones that I hadn't even talked to acted like my friends and asked about Luki and if they could come home with me to see him."

Luka's eyes had a sad look but she tried to smile anyway. seeing it made Miku sad as well. her chest hurt from seeing cheerful Luka look so down and sad. " That's why I've changed schools. because I never wanted friends like that. and with no doubt it's going to be like that when go tomorrow. and Luki always takes the blame for me changing school. he's intention isn't to make me feel miserable about false friends. but it comes out one way or the other." it was quiet for a while until Rin broke the silence.

"Well, I have to admit. I think it's cool to have a pop star as a brother. but it doesn't change the way I think about you. I mean you're you. not your brother. your brother's the pop star not you. sure your his sister, but if I want to know about the guy I can Google it. I mean he's probably all over the internet for crying out loud!" Rin almost shouted and Luka looked on her for a while.

"I think what Rin is trying to say is, we don't care if Luki is your brother. we won't treat you different just because we got to know a fact about your family." Len filled in. Luka looked on Miku who had just been listening and nodding. realizing that she should probably say something too she smiled.

"Len and Rin is right. you're not our friend because you have a famous brother. you're nice, kind and have many things your brother doesn't. and it's because of them you're our friend." Luka blushed slightly at Miku's words. the tealette leaned over to the pinkette's ear wich made her blush increase. "Besides if you change school who's gonna protect me from bullies?" Luka shivered slightly. having Miku this close to her and actually feel her breath on her neck made her heart speed up.

snickering Miku pulled back. her own heart was racing as well. but she suppressed her embarrassment and smirked at the red faced Luka next to her. Rin and Len exchanged looks and grinned.

"Well I think me and Rin should go home now. sure still raining but we'll get wet anyway." Len and Rin walked to the door, waved goodbye, and left.

"I need to go to. Mikou will start to worry otherwise." nodding Luka was ready to go and see her off. but before even getting off the couch lightning struck and thunder shook the air like an explosion.

"Kya!" Luka screamed and almost glomped Miku down on the sofa again. blushing Miku looked on the back of Lukas head wich now was by her shoulder holding back tears.

"I-It's okay Luka.. it's just thunder.." but when another one was heard Luka whimpered and tightened her grip on Miku's shirt. even though Miku thought Luka was acting absolutely adorably, she knew the pinkette wasn't having such glad thoughts right now. at a loss of words the tealette did the first thing that came to mind. she started stroking Luka's head while giving her a comforting hug around her shoulder.

"You don't have to be afraid. it's not going to hurt you." Miku kept whispering reassuring words to calm down the frightened girl in her arms. flinching when another lightning strike touched the ground somewhere, Luka bit her lip when the thunder shacked the air. small tears left her eyes but she heard Miku's words and how the tealette hugged her a little tighter. feeling warm and safe Luka started to calm down. though still flinching at sudden thunder but feeling much more relaxed.

she wondered why she felt like this in Miku's presence. it was like the tealette knew exactly how to calm her down. wich was a wonder sense they hadn't spent that much time togheter. As Luka was clutching to her shirt still Miku decided to at least stay until her brother and mother came home or until the thunder had subsided. she couldn't just leave her like this right?

After a couple of minutes the thunder was gone. Luka immediately relaxed and now she were mostly just leaning on the tealette, as she sighed out. Miku smiled but a light shade of pink appeard on her cheeks when Luka smiled as well.

"L-Luka.. ehm... C-Could you.. ehm.." she stuttered and the blue gaze looked up at her. _argh! Move idiot, your faces are to close for comfort. Miku idiot move._ Miku thought to herself with a intensified blush.

"Oh, right maybe I should get off.." though before she did Luka decided to tease Miku a tiny bit. she cuddled slightly with Miku's neck wich made her face go even redder if possible. "Though it was comfortable here." she grinned and pulled back adruptely. realizing that the pink haired girl were just teasing her Miku put on a small frown.

"D-Don't tease like that.. mou.." Miku looked away trying to calm her blush down without prevail. amused and little shocked over Miku's reaction Luka smirked.

"I just gave you a friendly cuddle. as thanks for not leaving before the thunder went away." still looking away Miku tried to come up with something that would get Luka off the track of her blushing face and on something else.

"S-So you're scared of thunder?" she tried to make her voice steady but failed. though it seemed Luka at least stopped have the teasing face and put on a sheepy one instead. shrugging and scratching the back of her head she smiled sheepishly.

"Y-Yeah... ehm... I would appreciate if you didn't spread that around. and sorry for.. you know.. clutching to your shirt all of a sudden. I know I tease but I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable, even though I'm glad you helped me calm down." just nodding Miku's blush seemed to intensify but she tried to ignore it.

"S-Sure.. ehm.. I should probably go home now." Luka smiled and followed her teal haired friend to the door. when dressed up to go out Miku turned to Luka one more time. "W-Well.. see you in school I guess.." she honestly felt disappointed that she had to go but she knew Mikou would flip otherwise. though before walking out the door however Luka pulled her in for a quick hug.

"you blush easily Miku-chan, you know that?" having the 'chan' there made Miku's face even redder. she had never been called like that. she tried to swallow some nervousness and hugged Luka back. it was just a friendly hug right? so why did her heart pound like it tried to burst out of her chest? after standing there for who knows how long Luka finally pulled back and smiled at her teal friend. "See you in school." nodding slowly Miku opened the door and walked outside. looking one more time at Luka she closed the door.

* * *

The next morning, when Miku had gotten downstairs, she saw her breakfast and a note. recognizing her sister's handwriting she read: **_I went on ahead. needed to talk to DK before school. just be sure to get to school in time -_-*_**

Miku smiled and as she took her sandwich she went and put on her shoes. she was about to open the door when someone knocked. puzzled over who would come this early in the morning she opened and was surprised to see Luka stand there. she looked a little out of breath but quickly recovered.

"Whew.. thought I missed you for a second. to think you wake up so late the same day I wake up late. come on, we need to hurry or else we'll be late." to shocked to even resist Luka pulled Miku by the wrist and went into a small sprint.

"L-Luka? what...?"

"Sorry to be so sudden. but I thought sense we don't live so~ far from each other, we can go to school together if you want. I know you probably go with Mika but mind if I come along from now on?" Miku almost choked on her own breath. Luka going with her to school? the only thing the tealette could think of was her going with Luka alone to school. she almost forgot Mika would come too.

"S-Sure.." she said, almost like a whisper but Luka heard it and smiled. she was relived. she had thought the tealette would say something against it or think she was being to pushy of a friend. but luckily Miku didn't even think of that. to hide her slight embarrassment she chewed on her food.

though when they started to see the gates Luka slowed down and looked a little nervous. Miku saw this and wished she could do something. she knew Luka was scared of what everyone would think. and when they came into view for some of the other students everything went quiet. Luka gulped as some started to come against them.

but to her surprise they suddenly stopped and backed away.

"There's nothing to see here people. Luka and this baka just came to school. and there's nothing odd about that now is it?" a familiar voice from behind them said, they turned around and a smile was put on Miku's face when she saw Mika and the three other Dark Knight's stand there looking determined and annoyed. "Seriously it only takes one thing for you to turn into animals. if I hear anything about questions of this blown up super star asked to Luka I'm going to send Rin and Haku on you understood?"

everyone were quiet until they looked on Haku who wasn't exactly looking like a prime Madonna right now. Rin and Len was actually right beside them and Rin's stare couldn't look more cold. they all backed off and went back to whatever they were doing before. Luka and Miku sighed in unison.

"Thanks.." Mika just shrugged while Haku gave her a thumbs up. Rin ran to her, her stare turned into a warm smile.

"No probs. I thought it was a little weird when I got that text message from Neru telling us to meet long before school starts."

"Well it was Mika's idea. sense we're not that popular for having friends and stuff many are afraid of us. so Mika came up with if they get to hear it from the leader herself they would just back off." Zeito explained with a pretty amused grin on his face. and what came next made them all stare. Luka was hugging Mika thanking her. taking a deep breath Mika pushed the pinkette away and sighed.

"I'm not going to be angry with you.. you're new to this fact.. but when it comes to hugs.. please spare me as much as you can alright?" nodding Luka was a little embarrassed that she hadn't thought of that herself. but then Rin came from behind and hugged the black haired girl.

"Ooh, don't say that~ you love hugs right?" Mika raised a fist and in the next second Rin was on the ground seeing stars from the strong hit. Len just sighed.

"You'd think she'd learned by now." he helped his sister up and they all decided to just go inside. Luka got a few stares but rumors fly fast and they already knew what happened in front of the school. if Luka had to be honest she was a little surprised about how much power the dark knights really had over the school. at least they were able to prevent stuff like this and that alone was amazing for the pinkette.

when they started class Miku showed her what she'd missed the other day.

"And we talked about some famous people that made a big change in human revolution. If you want I can copy my text and give it to you later."

"Alright, thanks Miku." putting on a genuine smile Miku nodded and returned to the books. though without really noticing she looked over at the pinkette a few times. and what she didn't notice for once was the cold stare from a certain boy in the corner of the classroom.

when it was break Miku went to copy her papers. Luka sat by her table waiting for the tealette to come back, when suddenly something lilac came in front of her.

"Hi Luka. I heard the news. are you alright? anyone giving you trouble?" she looked on Gakupo for a while and saw him smiling. and it wasn't one of those cool looking smiles he usually put on, just a normal kind smile.

"N-No, thanks to Mika and the others they're leaving me alone. but thanks for worrying about me."

"My pleasure. oh, and before I forget.." he blushed slightly but pulled out a note. he gave it to her and she opened to read. she smiled when she saw it was a poem. he gulped and looked around. "L-Luka? can you follow me for a minute?" he asked and she noticed he was getting nervous.

"I'm waiting for Miku... but I can leave a note saying I'll be back soon." he nodded and when she was done writing she left with him out of the classroom. when Miku did come back she saw the note and read:

_Had to go somewhere. I'll be back soon. /Luk****__a_

she wondered where the pinkette had gone. she decided to go look for her then if she didn't find her she'd come back and wait.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Luka asked when Gakupo had drawn to a halt by the rooftop. he took a deep breath and turned around. he hadn't said he wanted to talk about anything but Luka figured it out on her own.

"I-I.. ehm... I wanted to.. to.. ehm.." he stuttered and Luka was surprised over how nervous Gakupo was. "A screw it! here!" she jumped on his sudden outburst but looked curiously on the package he was holding out for her. as she took it she chuckled out of amusement when she saw the wrapping. the paper was lilac and the ribbons were pink, she felt like it meant something but decided not to ask yet.

she carefully unwrapped the present and inside was a blue box. when she opened her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. it was a jewelry made out of blue and red crystal. and what was most shocking to her was that it was a tuna with red eyes. she looked on Gakupo who was looking to the side.

"I-I heard you L-Like tuna.. I actually thought about making some food with tuna in but I'm not that good of a cook... s-so I bought that instead with what I got in allowance.." he was blushing furiously and Luka tilted her head. she didn't even know Gakupo had such a embarrassing side. but smiling she went up and hugged him.

"Thanks Gakupo. but isn't there something else you want to tell me?" she could see straight through him and he gulped.

"I-I... I like you.." she pulled back to see his face. he looked a little ridiculous with the blush mixed with a serious face. "A-And I don't mean 'like' as in friendship like.. I mean it like I actually like like you... it's just that I felt like I had to be cool and everything around you all the time or else you'd think I was pathetic. but my heart always raced when I talked to you. I was real freaked out every time, but I hid it with my cool guy act." she looked on him for a while, feeling her own heart beating a little faster.

"Gakupo.. I think you're a great friend, and before you get sad let me finish... I think you're great.. but it's just that tough guy act that I think is pathetic. cause you're not yourself. I don't know anything about your true self.. but if you're willing to put down your act I'm willing to get to know you and maybe we can do something sometime." he's eyes looked shocked and happy at the same time.

"Yes! I'll do it! are.. are you saying we can maybe..?" Luka smiled gently.

"I'm saying I can possibly be your girlfriend if you drop the act. but no serious bushiness until I really know how I feel for you okay?" Gakupo could only nod and hug her. she laughed and hugged him back. saying that though made her chest hurt a bit. she didn't know why but it just did. "Can you put this on?" she said and reached him the necklace. nodding he carefully put around her neck and put it on.

though what non of them knew was that the door to the roof was open slightly. certain teal eyes was wide of shock and felt like crying for some reason. sitting down on the steps she held a tight grip of her chest and tried pushing her tears back. she didn't even know why she was crying. maybe it was because Luka had agreed on being together with the worst person in the school?

her lips was shaking as she took deep shaking breaths. she quickly got down the stairs and in to the toilet where she locked herself in. she couldn't let anyone see her like this. why was she crying? she couldn't figure anything out anymore.

**Me: Hello! I'm... *being pushed down by Miku* ouch! Miku what was... *sees the bullet holes* o-oh...**

**Miku: told you to update sooner. Now they're angry.**

**Me: b-But I tried.. at least I've hold my promise to Ae. I even got it out before Sunday. I'm sorry for not updating this one guys! but I've been full up with the vampire story and-and I got full up with drawing this super hard pic for my friends birthday and-and..**

**Miku: I think they get it. well you can obviously see that Wolf's sorry so please don't seek out to murder, seek out to possibly poke on him or something.**

**Me: PLEASE NO! you and Luka is enough for me. no more people who pokes me!**

**Luka: it's okay Wolf-san. **

**Miku: anyhow what the hell is it with this chapter? you know people are going to get angry now right?**

**Me: y-yes I know.. but remember people I like doing twists here and there in my stories, so you'll just have to bear with it. so now you probably wonder how this is going to go... well you have to wait until next time :D**

**Miku: I guess I'll say it.. please review if you liked this chapter, don't know how you could sense _He's _together with her now.. *grumpy***

**Luka: It's alright Miku-chan. it'll be okay. *pats on Miku's back* bye everyone :3**


	5. Chapter 5 Unknown Feelings

When Luka came back to class Gakupo was right behind her with a stupid smile on he's face. she was smiling as well though she didn't think it was for being with Gakupo. she didn't really know why she was smiling at all. she looked over on Miku's seat wich was still empty. but oddly enough the copied papers was at her desk. so where was Miku?

looking around she didn't see the tealette anywhere. though a flash of black past her eyes and she went to see if it was who she thought it was.

"Mika!" she shouted and the black haired twin turned around.

"Hm? what is it?"

"Do you know where Miku is? She said she'd get copies of what we did yesterday for me, and they're on the table but Miku's not there. I had to go somewhere so I left a note to wait but..." Mika was quiet for a while and shrugged.

"That baka can be anywhere, though I would believe if you sent a note saying you went somewhere she would probably search for you. but it's no use for you to go look for her now, class is starting. she'll come back soon." guessing Mika was right they both went to their places. though without the tealette it felt a little empty for Luka.

"Alright let's start class."

"Sensei! Miku's not here yet.." Rin pointed out and the teacher nodded slowly.

"Yes, I know Rin-san. she reported in just a few minutes ago. she apparently had a bad stomachache so I allowed her to go home and rest. so let's continue, without distractions please." though that was to late to say. considering now all Luka could think about was Miku. '_stomachache? she looked fine this morning. I wonder if she's really okay..._' she thought looking towards Miku's desk.

Mika noticed this and then looked over at Gakupo. Luka had come in with him, and ever sense he's had that stupid grin on his face. like he have won something and it wasn't making the situation look better. of course the first thing said between the four friends after class was to go check on Miku, but Mika said that it probably wasn't a good idea.

"Why not?" Rin asked and Mika shrugged.

"Because if the reason why Miku suddenly got a stomachache is what I think, then she will want to be alone for at least a day. it's better if I talk to her and tell you in school tomorrow." the other's could only agree and wait for the next day to arrive.

When Luka was on her way home she tried to think of reasons why Miku would fake a stomachache. maybe it was because when she was gone with Gakupo she got bullied again? but if that was the case then she wouldn't go and fake a stomachache. sense if the things she's told Luka was right she's been through worse and still been in school. '_Then why?_' Luka itched her head sighing, it seemed like even if she agreed on going on a date with Gakupo, and she should think about that, instead she was thinking about the tealette the whole time until she had to go to bed.

* * *

"So sense I don't see Miku anywhere.. what'd she say?" Rin asked Mika who had her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"She refuse to come out of her room. both me and Mikou tried to reason with her but gave up after an hour. then I tried to talk to her about what reason she had for being locked in her room. but all I could hear was her confused talking, like she tried to figure something out but couldn't. and no she's not going crazy Rin, I think she's just confused over her own feelings right now."

"Confused about what feelings? I don't get it, what did she see or hear or whatever to get confused?" Len asked and on that one Mika was quiet. she had a hunch as she peeked over at Luka then over at Gakupo. if she was right Miku was confused over her feelings towards Luka, she probably saw the pinkette and Gakupo when the boy was confessing to Luka. and if that was the case, if Luka had given any sign of accepting he's feelings but not making it official, or else everyone would be talking about it, Miku would most certainly take it the wrong way.

Mika didn't really exactly know if Miku was capable to love another girl, but thinking of this plausibility of Miku overhearing, and her sudden illness, Mika could only conclude Miku harness hidden yet undiscovered feelings for the pinkette. feelings she was so confused about right now. Mika had never really experienced love either, so she couldn't really know. but thinking on how Miku have acted to the pinkette and how she's acting now, that was really the most possible reason.

she felt jealousy towards the purple haired boy and confused over the feeling of emptiness and sadness over losing her undiscovered love to someone else. she didn't know that she liked Luka in that way but her heart knew and seeing such a scene probably sent her into confusion.

"so can we go meet her after school?" Luka asked, pulling Mika out of her thoughts. if anyone should meet Miku right now it was Luka, but she knew Rin and Len would come as well so she had to figure something out so the two of them could talk alone.

"Alright, but not everyone at once. Rin and Len go and try to talk to her first then Luka goes alright? and don't ask me why just do it." she didn't think Miku would listen to anyone else then Luka. she couldn't really confirm anything until Miku would get out of her room. the three other's could only agree not knowing Mika's real intentions.

* * *

Luka was sitting on the sofa in the Hatsune house. when they arrived no one greeted them and that confused her. wouldn't their parents be home by now. it was four in the evening after all. but she didn't want to ask about it because if Mika didn't take it up it was probably something she didn't want to talk about. she told Luka to stay here and if a teal haired boy came in she would have to hinder him from going upstairs.

_"He's name is Mikou, he's my older brother. he's a fan of Luki's but don't worry he's not one of those who takes advantage and ask a bunch of questions."_

Luka thought about what Mika had told her and she found it kind of funny. she had asked Luki once about who he thought was a good friend or lover.

_"well, I would say that... it has to be a boy, ehm... he doesn't want to take advantage of being my friend, takes me for who I am and of course have to be a good guy towards my little sis."_

this Mikou sounded almost just like Luki had subscribed a good friend. and yes Luki was pretty gay in her opinion. not that she thought it was anything wrong with that. she herself didn't really know for certain who she liked. Gakupo was a suggestion, but she didn't really know how she felt about him. she felt a little bad dating a guy she didn't really love but she only wanted to find out if she did or not.

"Yo!" she was disturbed in her thoughts by the sudden voice close to her ear. she jumped and a quiet squeal escaped her lips. looking behind her two shocked teal eyes was looking straight at her. though it wasn't Miku's or Mika's, it was a boy's eyes. he blinked and then realized what he had done. "ops, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you heard me." she took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart. "I'm really sorry."

"N-No it's alright.." she said and he shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm Mikou who are you exactly?" she could tell he was joking.

"I'm Megurine Luka." his eyes widened in shock for a minute then he nodded.

"So you're the one Miku's been talking about so much lately. and not to mention my idols little sister. but don't worry I won't ask anything about him. if I'm to meet him I'm not going to do that through you. I'll meet him someday. and when I do I hope I'll be able to be friends with him one day." Luka was amazed. Mikou wasn't lying, he was a big fan she could see that but he wasn't lying about being Luki's friend. she smiled and thought about what her brother said.

"I bet he would love to meet you. Luki loves his fans and I don't think he would be bothered if you came and met him at my house. Luki will be home at least a month before he needs to get to work." Mikou stared at her for a moment but then shook his head.

"N-No, I don't want you to feel like I'm using you."

"It's alright. I can see you have no intention of taking advantage of either mine or Luki's friendship so I'd gladly take you to see him. he's been waiting for a good friend anyway and believe it or not you sound just like my brother explained." Mikou was quiet for a while, he looked like he was in deep thought.

"Okay... but if your brother tells me to leave I will, no objections." Luka nodded with a smile on her face. she didn't think Luki would decline a chance to meet Mikou. mostly because Luki wanted a real friend real badly. and Mikou seemed to be the person for the job.

"She's so stubborn. that she doesn't even tell us why is even more frustrating." Rin said all of a sudden. Luka looked on the three coming down the stairs. Mika nodded towards the stairs, she didn't want Mikou to ask to many questions. catching on what Mika was telling her Luka got up and walked to the stairs.

"Miku's room is in the end of the left hallway. it's easy to see sense she got her name on it."Mika whispered and Luka only nodded, as she then disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

she went to the left and could already see wich room was Miku's. it was easy to see like the twin had said. she smiled when she saw the name plate, it was Miku's name in teal color, though in the 'i' was a pink butterfly on top. she found it amusing that it was a pink one. she raised her hand to knock but stopped in her tracks when she heard quiet mumbles from inside.

"Miku..." she whispered barely audible. the mumbles became quiet all of a sudden. she bit her lip and noticed how nervous she started to get. she didn't know what to say. she wanted to comfort the tealette and be her friend. but did she really know how?

"L-Luka?" Miku's shaking voice snapped Luka out of her daze. hearing Miku sound like she was shaking from sobs made Luka have this tight feeling in her chest.

"I-It's me... Miku I'm sorry.." it was quiet for quite a while. she heard some walking from the other side of the door. when it stopped she was sure Miku was in front of the door.

"W-Why are you apologizing?" Luka shrugged like Miku could actually see her.

"I-I don't know... for leaving the classroom and only leaving a note.. you looked for me right? I don't know what happened while I was gone, but for not being there.. I guess I'm sorry about that.. cause I can tell it's not the sudden 'stomachache' that made you go home right?" it was quiet for a while again and Luka sighed. she touched the door and felt like Miku was touching the exact same spot, like they would be holding hands if it wasn't for the door being between them.

"I-It's not your fault Luka... I'm just confused..."

"Confused about what? you know you can tell me right? you can tell me,Rin,Len or your brother and sister. we would all be glad to listen. Miku, we're all here for you if you just let us." for some reason Luka wanted to say **_I'll_**_ always be here __for you_ but she restrained herself.

"That's just the problem... I can't tell... you'd never believe me anyway..." hearing Miku's voice so sad made Luka growl quietly.

"Damn it, you idiot." Luka grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open. not caring about Miku's surprised face the pinkette latched her arms around the fragile body, like she would fall and brake any moment. Miku was to shocked to move. "Would you stop? what am I suppose to say for you to believe me? I do believe that something yesterday upset you. you know you can tell me... us..." she tried correcting herself though it was hard sense she didn't really sound convincing.

but suddenly Miku's arms hugged her around the torso and buried her face on the pinkette's shoulder. her shoulder became wet and Luka looked down on the tealette's head. she was shaking slightly and quiet sobs was heard from her shoulder. what had made Miku so upset? or maybe it was more like who? maybe it was possible for Miku to have seen her and Gakupo up on the roof?

but why would she be upset about that? no it must have been the bullies or something. not finding any reason for the tealette to be upset about her and Gakupo Luka pushed the thought aside and held the shaking figure tight in her arms stroking her head saying comforting words.

Miku herself didn't know why she had this clenching feeling in her chest. she hadn't even heard Luka's correction. she had listened to the 'me' part and by then her walls just broke down. she was just confused. ever sense she saw what happened on the roof, tears had been threatening to fall and her chest felt heavy. was she feeling like this because her new best friend Luka was together with her not so much 'friend' Gakupo?

or was it something else? was this feeling she had hatred for Gakupo? Or was it jealousy? wait why would she be jealous? she didn't like Luka in that way right? now that Miku thought about it, ever sense she met the pinkette she have been feeling strangely. a strange feeling had been in her mind and body every time their eyes met. she remembered first getting that feeling when they first met each others eyes.

she bit her lip and tried hiding her face as much as possible from Luka. tears continued to fall as she gripped the pinkette's shirt tightly. Luka let her do so and just continued to stroke her head. Miku felt her heart going highwire even though she was still crying.

"Miku... what have you so upset?" Luka whispered trying to make it mute but Miku heard it anyway. how was she suppose to tell her? she couldn't say she couldn't be together with Gakupo. because then she'd probably explain why not, and how she even knew about it. she got a strange feeling of anger when she thought about them together. '_okay now I know something's wrong with me. why am I so jealous? why does it hurt when I think about the two together? ugh, my feelings are in a mixer again!_'

"L-Luka?" the pinkette stopped in her stroking and looked on Miku's back head. "I'm sorry... I don't know why I'm acting like this.. but I think I'll be fine.." she pushed away from Luka and dried her tears. "I'll go to school tomorrow, see? I'll be fine." she looked away from Luka's worried gaze and smiled sadly. she was pushing away her tears and tried to ignore the hurting feeling in her chest.

"No, you're not fine. anybody can see that Miku... you're still on the verge of tears. you can tell me." this time Luka didn't correct herself, she wanted to stop Miku's crying so badly, it hurt in her chest just seeing the tealette sad.

"Seriously Luka I'll be fine.. as long as..." she trailed off and Luka looked questioning on her.

"What?" Miku stepped closer and tugged on Luka's sleeve. the pinkette looked down slightly on the inch smaller girl. looking up Miku was blushing lightly.

"As long as you don't leave like that again..." the blue eyes widened in surprise but then looked on the tealette with sympathy. '_so it was the bullies after all I recon. that's why she doesn't want to tell me._' Luka thought and smiled while she pulled Miku in for another embrace.

"It's alright, I won't leave without you knowing alright?" Miku's blush increased slightly but she hugged back. asking a request like that was a bit embarrassing especially sense they were both girls. though asking that had made Miku realize something. she didn't want Luka to leave her. it was selfish but she didn't want her to be with Gakupo. but she couldn't say that, she could lose Luka if she said it.

it was a bit embarrassing for Luka as well but she was able to suppress it a little better than Miku. she had this fluttery feeling in her stomach and a sort of light feeling in her chest. she didn't know what all these feelings meant all together but at the moment it didn't matter to her. they both cherished this moment and smiled.

non of them even noticed a black figure on the top of the stairs. her light blue gaze looked on them and looked quite satisfied yet troubled. non other than Luka got Miku out of her daze like she thought. it was a quite heartwarming scene even for the cold dark knight, she smiled slightly and chuckled to herself. she had to admit it was quite amusing looking on them, knowing how they actually felt for each other though they were to dense to even notice. and what would happen with the two? not even the leader of the mysteries group Dark Knights could know.

**Me: And~~ done! Hell that was a pain... just kidding :3 **

**Miku: you did good Wolf I have to admit. even on school day you're up late to finish this for your readers.**

**Me: of course! I haven't updated this in months! ... alright in weeks... but same shit! The main thing is that I've made them wait waaaay to long. I am so~ sorry! I've just run out of imagination completely! school have really started for real with tests and stuff so I haven't had that much writing time.**

**Miku: yeah, so give Wolf some credit for posting this, even though you have a test to work on for tomorrow.**

**Me: yeah, I know D: but I had to get this out I just had to! so I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try and get the next one out sooner this time T.T though I think the next vampire chapter will be up before this one -.- anyway thank you soooo much for reading, and please review! it gives me power to write more and know you guys look forward to the next one :D**

**Luka: *tackles Miku into a back hug* see you later everyone :3 *winks***

**Miku: Luka! **


	6. Chapter 6 Another Unexpected Eyecontact

when Miku woke up the next morning she felt better then the last day. stretching she got up and got herself ready for school. almost jumping down all the steps of the stair she looked around. her sister wasn't there as usual. it was rare mornings she actually waited for Miku. though suddenly someone knocked on the door. feeling her heart take a leap she went to open.

"Hi Miku-chan. I was told you wake up late everyday. you ready yet?" Miku smiled slightly at the sight of the pinkette.

"S-Soon, I just need to get my sandwich and I'll come right with you." nodding Luka just went down to the street and Miku came running after her in a few seconds with a sandwich in her mouth. "Ready.."

"heh, you sure?" Blushing lightly Miku nodded.

"Yes I'm ready now come on." the tealette went past her and Luka chuckled as she tried getting beside her.

"You're not that late. we still have like twenty minutes to get to school so don't rush, you'll just get.."

"Ow! cramp, cramp!" Miku said stopping holding onto her side.

"A cramp from eating and running." Luka finished and stopped a meter from the tealette. Miku sighed and ate the rest of her sandwich as she started walking slowly. "But how you feeling today? beside of the cramp." the one in question frowned towards Luka and looked away.

"I'm fine.."

"Come on, you know I'm just kidding." Luka said having a hand on her shoulder. Miku just smiled and spun away from Luka's grip.

"Sure, But really I'm fine." the pinkette smiled and nodded.

"Well then, let's go to school in peace shall we? sense everything fine." they just continued to small talk while going down the street slowly getting together with the other students on their way to school. though they didn't even notice.

when they reached the classroom they put their things in place and suddenly a boy came to Luka's desk.

"Hey, Luka. are you okay? you seemed very distant yesterday." Gakupo said and Luka shrugged.

"I'm fine. I was just worried about Miku that's all." nodding the boy let his gaze go over to Miku who looked the other way. she didn't like seeing them together so she'd rather not look.

"Is that so. well then Miku you alright?" Miku was shot into confusion. did Gakupo just ask her if she was okay? she turned and noticed the smile on his face. now she got it. he was smiling towards her but she noticed the fake in it.

"I'm fine thanks. where's Piko?" she asked noticing that the silver haired boy wasn't there. Gakupo grinned and nodded towards the two blond twins. Miku bit her lip and looked the other way. "Never mind." she mumbled and looked down on her desk.

though she looked over again in case she had misunderstood what she saw. but she didn't. Piko was by the twins talking to them. the two didn't seem to mind and Rin was the one who seemed to be talking the most to the boy. Piko was acting quite cool with his hands in his pockets of his munk jacket talking with a small smile back to the girl.

what was this about? Piko had never talked nor even cared about Miku's friends before. not from what she knew. she did know that Rin had been looking his way some times but that's just because she thinks he's cool. now that she thought about it, no wonder Rin was the one that's talking so much, she'd been wanting to talk to him for a long time.

"Miku? what's the matter?" Luka asked and Miku shrugged one shoulder.

"Nothing, just surprised to see Piko talk with the twins. he's usually with you right Gakupo?" he shrugged and looked towards Piko.

"Yeah, but he needs new friends at one point. why? isn't he allowed to be friends with your friends?"

"I'm not saying he can't be friends with them. I'm just... surprised to say the least." she mumbled and then saw her sister who was by the entrance looking on the twins as well. "Excuse me.." she said and got up from her chair and walked to her sister.

"Surprised?" was the first thing Mika said and Miku shrugged.

"A bit. you?"

"A bit as well. He have never really cared before. any thoughts of why all of a sudden?" Miku shook her head.

"No, I was about to ask you that."

"well, as long as it doesn't turn out bad I don't see anything wrong with them being friends. of course in a few seconds Rin is going to drag us into the conversation but I don't really have any intention to be so buddy buddy with him." Miku knew she would say that, but that's because Mika isn't really buddy buddy with anyone. and as she predicted Rin waved at them to come.

"You guys know Piko already right? well he asked if he could hang out with us a little bit." Rin said when the two twins had arrived to hearing distance. Mika raised an eyebrow and Miku just looked on Piko for a little while.

"Really? why? I mean it is very sudden don't you think?" Mika said, Miku was glad she didn't have to say it.

"I just thought why not? I mean Gakupo is going to be with Luka on a date tomorrow so I'm gonna be feeling a little lonely." he earned some shocked faces from his sentence and Rin gaped.

"D-Date? did you just say Luka's going on a date with Gakupo?"

"Yeah, what you didn't know?" they all shook their heads expect Miku who was holding back the pain she felt by just hearing those words. almost to fast to be possible Rin got all of them outside and after a few seconds got Luka outside as well. she looked pretty confused.

"You're going on a date with Gakupo!?" Rin blurted out like an idiot and Luka blinked a few times to catch up on what the blond was saying.

"I-I eh... I was going to tell you honest... ehm... Gakupo kind of.. confessed to me about two days ago... and he only recently asked me out to go on a date with him tomorrow on the holiday.." Luka explained. it was quiet for quite a while before Rin put her hands on Luka's face.

"Darling? Have I ever told you that you're absolutely incredible?" Luka looked quite confused to say the least. Rin shook Luka's head a bit. "You do know no, and I mean NO girl have ever been able to date that guy? not that I've ever been interested in him but other girls have and his totally shunned em. but now he was the one who asked you out? you must be a angel or somethin. I think most of us have waited for him to get a girlfriend for years."

"How so?" Luka asked while she got Rin's hands off her face.

"Isn't that obvious!? he's one of those guys that thinks he's slightly better than everyone else until he gets a girlfriend. not that I've really seen nor know if he's even bugged anyone that much. but yeah... so where you going tomorrow?" realizing the conversation had gone back to her Luka started to fidget with her hands, a habit she had when she's talking about dates.

"Well.. I don't know yet.. he apparently wanted to surprise me." she said smiling slightly.

"oh~ gotta love surprises. ops, teacher's coming." Rin pushed them all in and on their seats. Miku however when the lesson started she was pretty distant. listening to Luka talking about dating Gakupo, and how Rin said girlfriend was making her chest ache. the teal gaze looked sadly out the window and didn't notice the sea blue eyes wich looked on her in worry.

why did it feel like Miku was so far away? Luka felt like the closer to Gakupo she came the longer away from Miku she got. and she didn't want that. why did Miku look so sad? was it something she said?

"Luka-san?" snapping her out of her thoughts she looked towards the teacher. "I asked you a question."

"O-Oh.. sorry I blacked out." the teacher sighed.

"well then let's go back to the book." Luka smiled sheepishly but looked down on her desk. she peeked over at the tealette who still had the distant look on her face.

* * *

Walking to the corner of the classroom, mostly to get away from Rin and Len again, Miku sat down biting the top of her pen while thinking of some more lyrics to her song. though that was proven very hard as her mind was drifting over to the girl who was siting just some ways from her. Gakupo was siting beside her seeming to talk quite happily with her and she answered with a smile back.

"Ugh.. get a hold of yourself Miku." she told herself and looked down on the paper again. she tried to concentrate but her thoughts always slipped.

"You seem troubled." she looked up to see their teacher. she shrugged and laid the paper down. "What is it? if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't know... It's strange, I haven't felt like this before. no matter what I do my mind just keeps sliding over."

"Hm.. is it love problem?" at this her eyes widened and she stared at the teacher. "Ah, it's love wich you haven't thought about yet." she looked down and went into deep thought. love? did she love Luka? was that the reason why she couldn't stop thinking about her? was love the reason why she couldn't see Gakupo and her together without getting this pain in her chest?

"Ehm... I think there is someone.." she said not saying names. he nodded and signed her to continue. "But I don't know.. It's just when I see this person with someone else I get this pain in my chest. and I can't look on them but at the same time I have to look. and when I try not to think about it I can still not stop thinking about this certain someone." she explained and he looked on her for a while.

"Hmm... well I'm guessing you're good friends." she nodded. "I think what you're feeling there Miku is jealousy. and it does pain people in love to see their love with someone else. but what you have to do is to really look and think about it. if your lover is happy with this other person shouldn't you try and feel happy for them? of course it's going to hurt but you only want what's best for this certain someone right?" Miku took a deep breath.

"Maybe... thanks teach I'll get back to this now." she said and put on a smile. he only nodded and left. but now Miku was even more distracted then before. did she really love Luka? it is true that she's been having this fuzzy feeling around the pinkette ever sense their eyes met but was it love? and her reason for not wanting Luka and Gakupo together was because he was the bully right? absolutely nothing made sense anymore.

though she got hit out of her thoughts by something that hit the top of her head. looking up rubbing her head she froze when the very person she's been thinking about was leaning over her.

"Miku? didn't you hear the teacher? we can take a quick brake. I brought this, sense you like them right?" Luka reached her a leek and she gulped quietly and took it.

"T-Thanks..." she mumbled as the pinkette sat down beside her. Luka herself was eating some tuna and Miku had to look away so she didn't get caught staring at her.

"You seem distant. what's the matter?" Miku tried to calm herself and not stammer when she answered.

"Nothing's the matter. I'm just in deep thought.."

"About what?" Miku started fidgeting and got more and more nervous.

"I-I..." but she only got that far. she couldn't tell Luka was she was thinking. she would get disgusted, besides she's together with Gakupo, she had to get a hold of herself. "I.. I'm going to the bathroom for a bit." she said all in a hurry and almost jumped up walking out.

"Miku..." Luka was confused, why didn't Miku tell her about what it was that troubled her?

going into a small run Miku made her way to the restroom. but she stopped abruptly when someone came around the corner. however the person bumped into her and they both fell over.

"Ouch.. not again... hey are you alright..." she looked up and saw light blue eyes. the same color the two twins had. and as she gazed with her eyes to her sides blond long hair was like a wall around her. of course they were in the exact same position as Luka and her had been the first time they met. the girl looked on her for a while before smiling.

"Well hello sweet cheeks. fortunate that I would bump into a cute girl like yourself on the way to my first class." Miku blushed but didn't look away from the blond.

"You new here?" she asked, her voice stable. the girl grinned and actually brushed some hair away from Miku's face.

"yep, amazing for you to notice at first glance." Miku rolled her eyes but actually smiled.

"It's easy to tell. the ones who doesn't look where they're going usually are the ones that doesn't _know_ where they're going." the blond giggled and looked into Miku's eyes again.

"Well then, sense I don't know where I'm going why don't you show me where to go?" Miku held back a laugh.

"Sure stranger, but maybe I need to get up on my feet first." it was weird. all the tension Miku had felt a second ago was gone. the girl got off and helped the tealette up.

"I'm Lily, can't have you call me stranger all the time." she joked.

"I'm Miku, nice to meet you Lily. where were you headed?"

"Well, towards music class. though as you said I was a little lost. and before you ask I'm in eight grade... and seeing your little shocked expression I'm guessing you're in my class?" Miku could only nod through her surprise. did all the new people she bumped into come to start in her class or what? but nevertheless she showed Lily where to go.

"Ah, Lily-san. they said you would arrive. good thing you bumped into Miku." but both of the girls laughed.

"Sure, I seem to have a habit of drawing newbies to me nowadays. and everyone gives me a headache." the tealette said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, sorry bout that. wasn't really my intention to give a cute girl a concussion." Lily said and giggled at how her sentence made Miku's cheeks heat up.

"W-Well.. introductions maybe?" the teacher said.

"Sure.. hi everybody I'm Lily. gonna be here for the rest of this year and probably the next as well. but you know Miku already so I shouldn't make to many introductions than needed." sighing Miku hit her on the shoulder.

"If there was no need then why bring it up?" Lily chuckled and shrugged.

"Well, it's my thing to bring up unnecessary things. I'm already guessing teach here is going to tell you to tell me what you're doing so Miku dear be my guest." the blond bowed jokingly and teal eyes looked on her with a look that said '_oh really_'

"You act like best friends already." the teacher said and both shrugged.

"It's all about first expressions teach. unfortunately mine was to fall on top of her but hey it worked."

"Oh yeah, always works doesn't it." Miku took a hold of Lily's arm and pulled her to where her papers were.

"Hey, you can't say it didn't. I mean look, you're already dragging me places." Miku noted down that Lily was pretty carefree. though she didn't really mind sense the blond took her off from her troubled thoughts.

"well we're writing songs right now. don't think you'll be able to start and finish it today so you can work with me I guess." sitting down Lily leaned over Miku's shoulder to see the papers.

"Awesome, I'm liking the lyrics so far. I'm guessing it's about a boy that's ignoring you. why not put something like that he saves you by a bike or something like that in the end? but then turns and totally ignore you anyway." Miku looked on her papers and slowly nodded.

"That could work... let's write that down." writing it down Lily got a look on someone looking their way. it was a pink haired girl, who was in her opinion looking quite serious on them. or rather, she was looking on Miku. smiling Lily gave the girl a quite sarcastic look before she returned to Miku.

Luka didn't quite know what the new girl meant by that but she didn't like it. Luka couldn't stop herself from seeing that Miku was totally relaxed and seemed happy around the new girl. remembering how the tealette had acted a few minutes ago. biting her lower lip Luka looked down on her paper. seeing her friend so happy with someone else was kind of making her nervous. but about what she didn't get.

"Good that Miku got a new friend right Luka?" Gakupo said and she looked up on him, almost forgot he was there.

"Y-Yeah.. that's good... it's great..." she mumbled the last part and peeked over at Miku again. her and Lily was laughing about something and she started to feel a little jealous. but wait why was she feeling jealous? she and Miku was still friends, just because she got another friend doesn't mean they're not friends anymore. but she still felt a little lonely when she saw the tealette so happy without her.

**Me: And~ let the awesomeness of Lily be known in this story! **

**Miku: ehm... are you doing what I think?**

**Me: what you think Miku dear?**

**Miku: are you making it possible for me and Lily to be a '_for now_' couple?**

**Me: Mmh, it's not impossible. but hey I haven't given any strong signs yet... or well maybe Lily's giving Luka a strong sign but... meh, you'll have to wait and see.**

**Miku: Well... alright, oh and if I have heard you right.. you're going to put in a very important thing in the story soon right? **

**Me: Maybe~ and just a warning the next chapter is going to have half Gakupo Luka date stuff and some Miku Lily stuff things in it I think so yeah. and also some Rin Len and Mika stuff as well, I hope.. I tend to not give other characters so much space hehe.. sorry about that..**

**Luka: so this chapter isn't that long.**

**Me: no sadly it's not but I did my best. I just wanted to get it posted to you guys so you had something to read. and the next chapter of the vampire story is coming up in a day or so so.. yeah... **

**Miku: hope you enjoyed this read, especially sense I'm starting to figure out my feelings while Luka is still a little dense about it.**

**Me: *whispers: you're both being very dense about it in my opinion.***

**Miku: review if you want it helps Wolf out and yeah.. hope to see you again in the next chapter.**

**Luka: Goodbye everyone :3**


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise Kisses

**(I apologies in advance, I'm very bad at describing clothes T-T)**

The next day was a holiday. and since Luka was going to be with Gakupo Miku wasn't planning on leaving her bed. just because she wasn't in the mood to maybe accidently bump into them if she went out. though a sudden knock on her door made her turn in bed. without waiting for her to react Mika came in. of course on the weekend she didn't wear the school uniform.

she wore a blue jacket wich back almost reached all the way down to the floor. though the sipper only went to the end of her stomach. it also had a white star on the back. she always had it open and she had a blue top that showed almost over half her stomach and shorts. she didn't wear the usual gloves when in that outfit but she did when she went out. neither did she have the high blue shoes inside.

"New haircut?" Miku asked tiredly, noticing one of her sister's ponytails being shorter than the other. growling slightly Mika nodded towards their brothers room.

"Mikou thought he would be funny and cut my hair, though I woke up and startled him so he cut it wrong, and no I'm not letting him finish cause then I'm probably going to look worse. Come on lazy bones. someone's at the door."She said and turned so the lower part of the jacket flicked by her feet. Mika tugged a little on the hood which also was on the jacket as she closed the door. Miku groaned and sat up. if it was Len and Rin she would kill them.

as she walked down the stairs she tugged a little on her shirt. she wore a easy blue shirt on wich had the text 'Embrace the dark' she got it from her sister some time ago. she also wore teal shorts and a pink bracelet. Mika was at the door talking to whoever was there and when she saw Miku come running she opened the door more so the tealette could see who it was.

"Hm... I don't know if I want to go into darkness do you?" Miku raised an eyebrow when she saw who it was.

"L-Lily... how do you know where we live?" she asked the blond stopping by the door.

"Ehm... I may have asked one of the teachers." she said and Mika folded her arms.

"So what brings you here?" Lily shrugged and put on a bright smile.

"Just thought you needed some company. hearing your friends are busy with other stuff." the two twins looked on each other and back at Lily. it was true Luka was with Gakupo and the two twins were doing something with their parents today, and the other Dark Knights wasn't really the buddy type so they hadn't even checked them.

"Well?" Mika said all of a sudden and Miku turned to her.

"What?"

"Are you going or what?"

"You know you can come to if you want. I was inviting both of you." Lily said and the black haired twin just shrugged.

"Well, someone's gonna have to tell Mikou then. I'm guessing that's me so wait a minute." she ran upstairs and Lily looked a little confused.

"Isn't it suppose to be your parents that should know?" Miku flinched at this and started laughing nervously.

"Y-Yeah.. right, our parents should know..."

"Let's go!" Mika said all of a sudden and took Miku's hand getting out on the street. she already had her black boots on and her gloves.

"Alright, but where exactly are we going?" Lily chuckled as she caught up to the two.

"Where ever. you guys can pick, we're mainly just hanging out so the destination doesn't matter to me." teal and light blue met in a confused look and they both shrugged.

"Alright, if you say so." they both said in sync as the three of them walked down the street.

* * *

"So~ we can go?" Rin asked and looked on their mother with puppy eyes. she sighed and nodded.

"Yes, you can go." Rin immediately took Len's hand and pulled him out of the down the street they sighed.

"And~ safe!"

"Remind me why we skipped family day?" Len asked and his sister smiled.

"Cause I want to go and see if the rumors are true. and come on, you also want to know if they're really doing a drama in school?" Len shrugged but had to admit he was curious. "Then come on. the drama clubs boss's house isn't that far from here."

"She has a name you know Rin." rolling her eyes she pulled her brother away.

* * *

"Hi, did you wait long?" Luka asked as she came up to a purple haired boy. he smiled and shook his head.

"No, I just arrived as well." he gave her a hug wich she returned. taking her hand he walked her over to a restaurant which she found quite interesting. it had pretty big glass doors and tables on the outside. "It's not so fantastic but we'll eat here then go to the cinema or shopping, you pick." he said with quite the goofy smile.

"Sure, sounds like a plan to me." Luka smiled and he took a breath of relief. as they walked in the pinkette couldn't help but to look down on the floor. she couldn't stop from feeling that something was wrong. that something about this, her dating Gakupo, was wrong. but she tried to ignore it as they sat down by a table and looked on the menu.

"You look great by the way." he said and she only gave him a quick smile. she didn't think she was wearing anything special, she wore this dress on holidays pretty often. she wore a long black skirt that went down to her ankles at least, a gold belt and a black top with golden ornament that showed part of her stomach, and golden colored high heels. the skirt was kind of cut on each side of her hips so it was a pretty movable long skirt. **(I'm not so good at describing Luka's scene clothes so excuse me -.-)**

"Thanks, though I don't look so great." she said though Gakupo shook his head and looked on her for a while.

"I think you look beautiful." he said with quite the dreamy voice. Luka smiled nervously, he was making her blush with his staring. "Sorry.. I'm staring aren't I? well I think I'll get something with eggplant." he said averting his eyes from her. she giggled slightly at his choice of food. though he had already told her that it was his favorite so it didn't surprise her.

"Well, I'm getting something with tuna then." she said and they both laughed.

* * *

"Rin! Len!" the two twins turned around to see a silver haired boy coming towards them.

"Piko, hi what are you doing here?" he stopped in front of them and took a few deep breaths.

"I was looking for you. I went to your house but they said you left some minutes ago so I went after you." Rin smiled at him and looked a little excited.

"Why did you do that?" Len asked and Piko shrugged.

"Gakupo is out and it's pretty boring sitting in the house all day. so I felt like hanging out with you guys if it's okay." Rin nodded almost instantly and took his hand.

"Sure! come on we're going to the drama club's boss to ask her something." he followed her without resisting one bit. it surprised him to be honest. he was mainly hanging out with them to get back on Miku as he and Gakupo had talked about. but then why did he follow the blond so freely? shrugging it off he continued to follow the two twins and talked to them on the way.

* * *

Miku smiled as they walked around looking on pretty random things. her sister didn't really smile but she did enjoy it some. Lily always smiled brightly and pulled some funny jokes now and then. Miku enjoyed Lily's company. though to be completely honest a part of her always drifted off to the pinkette who was on a date with that knuckle head. though she stopped in her walking beside the blond as she saw something interesting in a certain garment store.

"Can you wait here a second I want to check something out." she ran into the building and after a little while of looking she found what she had seen in the window. picking it up she giggled slightly. it was a pair of head phones. though they looked an awful alot like a pink butterfly. she once again thought of Luka. seeing another teal pair she picked them up. not wanting to leave the two outside out she picked out two other head phones and bought them.

getting out she picked them up and held out a pair to her sister, uncertain if she really would take them. Mika looked on them then on Miku then back on the head set. she shrugged and took it, it was a very dark blue butterfly after all. Miku turned to Lily and gave her one too, the blond smiled and took the present.

"Awesome, thanks alot." she said giving the tealette a quick hug. hers was yellow and she put them around her neck and sense she couldn't bother carrying them around in her hand, Mika did the same.

"No problem. I have a pair for myself as well." she pulled out the pink head phones, but she made sure they didn't see the teal ones. "Then I just bought something else." putting them around her neck she smiled slightly, feeling like Luka was close to her when she wore her color.

"Weren't any teal ones left?" Lily asked as she saw the color.

"Y-Yes.. but I don't mind, I love pink as well so~" she smiled brightly and started to walk down the street once again, leaving Lily with a small frown on her face.

* * *

"so drama queen, is the rumors true?" Rin asked as they stepped into a pretty big house. the so called drama queen closed the door and swirled with her already swirly dark pink hair.

"I have a name Rin-san." she said turning around. the blond just grinned and walked further into the house. her brother and Piko just followed her and the girl sighed. "It's Teto if you wanted to know.." she grumbled and walked after them. the three didn't really know Teto that well, but they could go to her every once and a while.

"Sorry, but I really want to know~ please Teto-senpai~" Rin pleaded and Teto sighed. she could never say no to the blond, not because she really liked her in that kind of way, just hearing Rin's blabbering and pleading was annoying.

"If you wanted to know why not ask Haku or Neru? I mean they should know." Rin shrugged.

"Does it matter? please tell us~" after a few more pleading words Teto gave up.

"Fine! just stop whining, it's irritating..." the blond instantly shut up and smiled. sighing she gave them a sign to sit down on the sofa as she sat down herself. Piko and Len was pretty much just watching and smiling slightly at how childish and weird Rin could be.

"Well, do you want to know if the rumors of a huge drama that's going to take place in school is going to happen?" they all three nodded. "Alright.. I guess I'll explain as long as you don't go around telling everybody, we want to announce it on the speakers when the holiday is over." Rin nodded, obviously excited. "okay... this is how it is..."

* * *

to be quite frantic, Miku did not really know how she got up in this situation. pressed against a wall, two hands by the side of her head, not being able to move nor escape. she remembered how her sister said she'd be gone for a while to check something, and leaved her and Lily in an alleyway. at first they had just talked, but suddenly Lily had said more and more words of affection towards her. then all of a sudden she ended up where she was now.

she felt how one of the blonds hands slid it's way down to her waist and how the other grabbed her shoulder. the blue eyes screamed out her determination. Miku didn't know quite how to react. if she was to be alarmed and push her away or if she should stay confused and just stand there like an idiot until Lily decided to make a move.

she apparently choose the second choice sense she have been standing there long enough looking like an idiot for Lily to lean forward, closing in on her face slower then Miku ever thought was possible. she couldn't move, just stare into Lily's half closed eyes. her head was in a big daze so she couldn't make out if she should move or not.

but when she started feeling the blond's lips brush against hers her heart felt like it would pounce out of her chest. then finally Lily slid her hand to the back of Miku's head and pushed her in the rest of the way. if Miku's head had been in a daze before this must be freaking fog blended with a thunderstorm and thick rain. her hands somehow found their way to Lily's shoulders. surprisingly not pushing her away just being there.

Miku's eyes shut tight, she didn't know at the moment if it was because she liked it or if it was because she was afraid of doing something. eventually Lily pulled away, and the tealette looked down slightly taking in air. her cheeks bright red and finally seeming to regain some of her senses. getting an intense feeling of guilt and that whatever just happened was wrong. feeling like running away Miku gulped and tried pushing the blond slightly to indicate her release. but Lily held an iron grip around her. she looked up into her eyes and they looked on her sadly.

like she was asking her a quiet question. Miku could only open her mouth but no sound came out. though all of a sudden Lily fell to the ground. Miku looked a little shocked as someone came in front of her, black hair resting on the person's back. you would not like to be standing in front of this girl right now. she didn't really show much but her eyes were growing with hatred even though they seemed emotionless.

"I will not have any of that! you may like my sister but there's no reason to make your feelings known like that!" Mika didn't really shout but her voice was dripping venom wich all landed on Lily. the blond looked shocked on the black haired knight. "I don't give a damn about you being nice and all. but I promise you, hurt Miku in any way possible I don't know what I'll do! no matter who you are." Mika growled and Lily was to afraid to even say anything against the Dark Knight.

Miku didn't know if she should be grateful for her sister's interference or if she should say it's nothing and try and forget it. but for some reason she couldn't. Mika threw something her way which she caught by reflex. when she opened her hand a smile twitched it's way onto her face. it was a leek and a tuna as key chains. "I saw these, as thanks for the head phones. but to be quite frantic I didn't know I would find you like this." Mika said, a little more softer when she talked to Miku, but the cold still lingered.

Lily got up and felt as something was thrown in her face. she grunted lightly but leaned down and picked up the object from the ground. it was a key chain with a yellow cat face, wich looked quite cute to be honest. Lily looked on Mika who was holding one more, though it was probably for herself. it was a blue Raven with yellow eyes.

"I'm not sure you deserve it.." Mika said coldly and the blond twitched. but she put the cat on her head phones and smiled slightly.

"I'm not sure I do either to be honest." she said sighing. "Though I have to admit, I wasn't really planning on doing that.. just couldn't control myself I guess.." Miku looked on Lily from behind her sister. she seemed sad. walking past her sister she reached out a hand to Lily. the blond looked questioning on it.

"Friends still? I can't really answer your feelings Lily, cause I'm not so sure about myself right now. I'm to mixed up by something I don't really know about, but I would really want to still be friends with you Lily. though I think you'll have to win my sister's trust back by yourself." she said and gave Mika a quick glance. it was clear she did not intend to forgive Lily just like that. the blond smiled and shook Miku's hand.

"Sure.. who knows maybe one day when you're not as _mixed up _I can try again. cause I'm not one to give up so easily. but I won't be doing anything!"she quickly added when she saw Mika's glare. the tealette giggled lightly and turned to her sister. she knew she would probably get hit for this but she hugged her twin. Mika didn't move and put on a small frown.

she hated hugs but sighing she guessed she could bare with one from her own sister.

"Thanks for looking after me Mika." the black haired girl just grunted and gave Miku a quick response of the hug before letting go.

* * *

Luka came out of the cinema with Gakupo holding her hand. it had been a romantic movie. she had let him choose movie since she chose the place. she wasn't that interested in romantic movies. but she held out and even let Gakupo wrap his arm around her shoulders when the pair in the movie kissed. though to be honest, what most other couples did in the cinema when that scene played she didn't want to do with Gakupo.

"So, what you want to do next? or do you want to go home, it's getting kind of late." Gakupo said checking his clock.

"I think I'll just get home. my brother wanted to talk to me about something so.." she said smiling against him. he smiled back and nodded.

"Alright, come on, I'll get you home." he followed her home as a real gentleman. well at her doorstep she turned to him.

"Well, goodnight Gakupo. I had fun today." she said and his smile couldn't look brighter.

"Yeah, I had lots of fun too. see you in school." he said turning around. but then he stopped suddenly and seemed to take a deep breath as he quickly turned around and without Luka realizing it, he kissed her. once her brain had caught up he had already pulled back. he had a light blush on his face as he quickly walked away. she gulped. touching her lips she felt an uneasy feeling in her gut. somehow.. that felt... wrong.

like she just tasted a bad apple and wanted to throw it away but she was to hungry so she just held it in her hand, not sure what to do with it. suddenly the door opened and Luki came from behind her.

"Sis? you're home? I saw you by the window so I... Luka?" he asked again and walked to her front. "Luka! what's wrong!?" he asked obviously alarmed. she didn't quite know what he was talking about until he pulled out some paper and dried something off her face. "did something happen? why are you crying?" he asked as he then pulled her in for a comforting embrace.

she was crying? she didn't notice she really did until Luki's shirt was so wet so she could feel it on her cheek. why was she crying? a huge wave of guilt overwhelmed her and she let out a quiet sob. why did she feel so terrible about kissing Gakupo? like she's betrayed someone dear to her? her chest started hurting and she felt like falling down on the ground.

"Luki? ...Luka?" a voice behind them asked and when Luki turned his head and Luka got a glimpse behind her brother her heart started clapping. teal eyes looked confused and shocked on the two of them. she was holding a plastic bag and something in her hand. she dropped the bag and almost ran to them. feeling like it was for the best Luki let his sister go as Miku quickly replaced him.

"Luka? what's wrong?" Miku asked carefully, worry was clear as Luka felt how her chest slowly stopped hurting. she crumbled to the ground and Miku only followed her and hugged her around her shoulders. the pinkette looked into Miku's shoulder with empty eyes. "Come on... stop crying.. me and Luki are right here." she said slowly and caring as she stroke her hand over Luka's pink silk hair. Miku had really just come to give Luka the key chain and head phones, she didn't expect this.

"I'm sorry.. I don't know why I'm crying but..." Luka trailed off.

"It's alright. whatever the reason I'm here kay?" Miku whispered and the pink haired girl recognized the words to be quite similar to the ones she told her only a day ago. she chuckled quietly at this and hugged the tealette back. she didn't know why, but she felt very safe in Miku's embrace. she also noticed her heart beating at a fast pace and her chest had stopped hurting, but the guilty feeling built up slightly as she thought how kind the smaller girl was.

"Hey.. I got you something." Miku said suddenly signaling Luki to get the bag. he went to get it and handed it to Miku as she gently pulled away so they were face to face. "See this?" she asked and showed her the head phones around her neck. Luka liked them. they were shaped like a pink butterfly. "Now I bought a pair for you. don't know if you'll like the color but if you don't you can have mine." Miku gave her a pair that looked exactly the same though this one had teal color.

"It's teal.." Luka looked up and looked on the teal color of Miku's hair. then on the pink head set and on her hair. she smiled how it was exactly the same color. she put them around her neck and smiled. "I love it. thanks Miku. it's like a best friend thing." Miku looked questioning on her. "When for example they half a heart were it's like best then friend on the other? I think it's a little like that though you have the head phones with my hair color and I have the ones with your hair color. and if we wear em it's going to be noticeable that we're good friends." Luka explained and the teal eyes grew wide.

"I haven't thought about it that way... but I guess you're right. I got a pair for my sister and Lily too who were with me at the time but they both got different ones." she said with a genuine smile on her face. Luka barely thought about her being with Lily when she heard that it was only the two of them that had the other's color. it made her heart make a loop of joy, even though she didn't notice at the time.

"Oh and this is from my sister. though she wanted me to tell you it's mostly from me." she said with a grin as she showed Luka a key chain. the pinkette smiled widely when she saw it was a tuna. taking it she examined it and giggled slightly. "And this is mine." Miku happily showed her her leek key chain. the taller started to laugh.

"That's so you." Luka said between laughs.

"I know. that's why I have it dummy." Miku teased and lightly hit the pinkette on top of her head.

"Ow~ that's not fair I wasn't ready for that." Luka pouted and earned a laugh from the girl.

"Sure you weren't." she talked back making Luka pout even more. Miku couldn't get over how cute Luka looked, but she didn't dare to say that.

"Alright you two. I'm getting tired of standing outside here so if you're going to continue talking why don't we do that inside? besides I need to tell you guys something." the two of them jumped at Luki's sudden voice. they had almost forgot he was there. shrugging they obliged. Miku was sure her sister and brother could wait a little before she returns home.

"okay, everybody sitting comfortable?" he asked and they both nodded. but Miku was blushing lightly when she had seen Luka's outfit fully. to her it was showing a little _to_ much. "first off. Miku? do you know if you're family is going to do something tomorrow?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, not for what I know."

"Ok, well.. I really want to meet your brother Miku." he said though it kind of sounded like a whine. "if you can you give him these?" he gave her three tickets. "It's carnival tickets. you and your sister is invited too of course. and if you want to invite one more here's one extra. but can you please ask him if he wants to come? Luka's talked about him and I would really want to meet him." she was a little surprised over how childish he sounded.

"S-Sure, I think he would be thrilled to know he gets to go with his biggest idol to a carnival. he hasn't been wanting anything else then to meet you and maybe even be friends with you." he nodded and smiled brightly.

"Yes, and that's exactly why I want to meet him. so I would love it if you could get him there. where and when you're going to be there is on the tickets." he said and she nodded. " and of course Luka's coming with too." he added quickly giving her a quick blink. she blushed even though she didn't really know what he meant by that.

"Alright, I'll get it to him. and be sure to get him there. I think I need to go but see you later Luka." she said as she walked to the door.

"Miku?" just as she was about to walk out she turned at the sound of Luka's voice and got a surprise hug. she blushed and the pinkette chuckled. "You still blush so easily Miku-chan." shrugging the tealette gave her the hug back before letting go and opening the door. "And thanks for the head phones. I'll wear em as often as I can alright?" she only nodded and left, with an unfamiliar tingle in her stomach. she knew she was together with Gakupo but she couldn't stop feeling like this with the pinkette.

**Me: and~ cut! awesome new world record I got my chapter up pretty early :D**

**Miku: not bad Wolf, not bad.**

**Me: yes! even Miku praises me :D **

**Miku: yeah, though... what's with the kissing in this thing?**

**Me: ehm... *ducks under a table to avoid flying objects.* guys! please! let me explain first.. even though I have no real reason more than they're suppose to feel guilty cause they're kissing someone they don't love and stuff. and then the pain goes away when they're together but at the same time they feel even more guilty.**

**Luka: that makes sense.**

**Miku: it does? anyway, hope you won't make that a habit.**

**Me: what? you and Lily kissing or Luka and Gakupo?**

**Miku: both of them! what do you think!? anyway I noticed you made yourself noticed with Mika.**

**Me: yep! and someone have already, without me posting this discovered who she's suppose to be. I hope with this chapter you'll understand :D post a review if you do and please don't bark on me for not describing clothes very good cause I've never been able to do that, sorry T-T **

**Miku: speaking of wich. please review it helps out alot, and hope you enjoyed this read. Wolf you put in that important thing in here.. or hints of it.**

**Me: hush now Miku, we'll see in the next chapter :D and thanks to DeathThePanda, Wixzmaster, Chinensis' fan and guest for reviewing my last chapter :D and a answer to your request Guest, I'm not so sure if I'll make them fight at one point or not, but, meh we'll see :3 **

**Luka: goodbye everyone :3**


	8. Chapter 8 The Amusement Park

Mikou walked back an forth nervously, biting on his nails.

"Bro, stop biting on your nails and calm down." Mika said but to no avail. they were at the park, waiting for Luka and her brother. Miku and Lily was there as well. she had invited the blond over the phone.

"She's right you know. I mean you don't want your nails to be a mess when you shake Luki's hand right? and you're making me nervous when you walk around like that." Lily said and he stopped walking and pulled his hand away from his mouth.

"And weren't you suppose to be the calm one?" Miku added and Mikou seemed to loosen up. he shook his whole body and took a deep breath.

"Right.." he mumbled shaking his head.

"Yo!" they all turned to see two pink haired people come towards them. though one of them wore a cap with sunglasses on top. while the other had her pink flowing hair reach down to her hip. Miku smiled as the two came closer. they smiled back and when Miku saw something teal around the pinkette's neck she giggled.

"You're wearing them." she said walking up to Luka, looking on the head phones around her neck. she smiled and stuck out her tongue jokingly.

"Of course I am dummy. I said I would." they both laughed and Luki smiled while he went up to Lily first, shaking her hand.

"Hi, you must be Lily. I heard from my sister you're the new girl." he said and the blond just smiled, though her mind was over at the two behind him.

"Yeah that's me." she said brightly before he went over to Mika and shook her hand as well. then finally to Mikou, who he stopped in front of for a second.

"You must be the brother Mikou right?" the boy nodded. Luki smiled brightly and shook Mikou's hand. "Awesome. I'm Luki, if you didn't already know."

"O-Of course I know. I mean, even those who aren't your fans should know." Luki laughed and laid an arm around his shoulders.

"That's true. now let's get to the amusement park shall we? going to have fun." he said and actually made Mikou smile.

"Yeah sure. that's what we came here for right?" Luki laughed at that and agreed. they all started to walk towards her park and chitchatted on the way.

"Hey.." Miku said pointing at Luka's headphones.

"What?"

"You have the tuna on that." the pinkette smiled and played a little with the fish hanging on the headset.

"What did you expect? I like it so I wear it." teal eyes smiled and Luka just held back a giggle. Lily was walking behind them, Mika at her side though the black haired girl didn't look on her. she was busy looking at the entrance of the amusement park. though the blond didn't really care, she was more looking, or glaring at the pinkette. though it seemed Luka didn't notice her cold glares, she was to warm from Miku's presence to even feel the cold merging from Lily.

"By the way, forgot to ask how did it go with the date with Gakupo?" she asked and that one sentence made Miku flinch but not show any big concern. Luka turned her head to her and blinked a few times, like she had just seen Lily and were surprised she was there.

"Gakupo? oh, you're talking about yesterday?" Lily nodded, not letting her smile be contained. "It went.. well... we just ate and went to a romantic movie." Lily smile widened slightly at Miku's sudden sad face. she didn't like seeing the tealette sad but she would be able to relive her pain later. "though to be honest.. I'm not that into romantic movies. I know he just tried being romantic but.." she trailed off and shrugged her shoulders.

"W-Wait... what do you mean?" Miku blurted out without thinking. Luka closed her eyes for a while and took a deep breath.

"I don't know... I tried telling him not to do something drastic yet but..." the pinkette went silent for a while more before she just shrugged once again and tried smiling at Miku. "It's nothing. anyway the date with Gakupo was nice. though I'm not really sure about my feelings for him but he's stubborn, won't give up." she said and looked up in the sky.

"basically he won't give up until you fall for him or something like that?" Lily said and the pinkette just nodded before looking at the two boys. they were pretty far away from them.

"Come on, we don't want Mikou and Luki to get lost." she said grabbing Miku's hand pulling her slightly towards the two. she stumbled at first, almost falling over, though she caught herself and followed the taller like a trained puppy. Lily looked on the pinkette's back, with a small cold look. though she felt something even colder on her left shoulder.

looking over she saw how blue eyes that now more looked like ice blue eyes looked warning on her. she blinked but now the girl was walking past her looking forward like nothing. the blond shivered and decided it would be best not to piss Mika off.

walking into the amusement park, Miku realized it was pretty big. wonder where they would go first?

"Alrighty! Miku! I decide you get to decide the first ride!" Luki said making her jump up in surprise.

"M-Me? ehm..." she looked up slightly on Luka who just smiled brightly at her squeezing her hand for a second before returning to the normal hold. at this Miku's mood went up some and she decided they should go to the fun house first. in the house was alot of strange things. they walked inside a room that made them all feel dizzy and she even fell over once, though she didn't mind since Luka caught her.

"You okay?" she asked between soft giggles. blushing lightly the tealette just nodded and they continued. they laughed alot when they reached the room with all the mirrors. Luki made noises and laid an arm around Mikou's shoulders when he laughed so much he could barely stand. they got along pretty good. it was obvious Luki liked Mikou and the tealette didn't seem to mind.

"Alright, Mika your turn." Luki said once they were out. Mika was actually smiling slightly, she had also found some of the mirrors fun.

"I'm not so good with choosing.." she said back to her little darker self. the pinkette shrugged and smiled.

"No problem, come on just choose one and we'll go." she sighed but finally choose for them to go on one of the roller coasters.

"You wanna go on that?" Luka asked pointing at the biggest roller coaster which Mika had pointed to.

"don't see why not." she said plainly and Luki patted her shoulder.

"Best argument I've ever heard, let's go!" he said almost dragging Mikou over. Luka was thinking to skip it when Miku noticed her not walking with them.

"Luka, come on!" she called looking at her like a begging puppy. the pinkette saw this and her body just automatically walked over.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she joked sticking out her tongue teasingly. Miku did the same and they both looked pretty silly. it was amazing how fast Luka's mood changed from scared to confident when she was around Miku. Lily noticed this and growled quietly to herself, though Mika noticed it,but she didn't say anything. it didn't matter to her if Lily was angry or jealous of Luka. sure the pinkette hadn't been their friend for that long but she trusted her more then Lily when it came to Miku.

"Leave it to you to mix it all up." she said quietly earning Lily's attention. what was the dark knight talking about? light blue met with Lily's for split a second before she swiftly turned around, making her hair almost slap the blond in the face. Lily looked after Mika, furrowing her eye brows, she followed the black knight unknowingly not caring about Miku and Luka anymore. Mika saw this, though she didn't take so big notice to it.

* * *

"I'm gonna ride that one more time!" Luki shouted as they got off the coaster. Lily,Mika and Mikou agreed though Miku was a little hesitant while Luka just shook her head.

"No thanks. I'm afraid I'm going to lose my breakfast if I go again.."

"I'll stay as well. we'll stay here and wait." Miku said and Luki shrugged.

"Alright, come on Mikou-kun, let's go!" Luki marched towards the coaster pulling Mikou by the hand behind him. Lily was about to say something but Mika sighed in frustration while she grabbed the blonds arm and pulled her towards the ride.

"H-Hey.."

"You said you'd come a second time to, if you slack behind to much then the line is just going to get bigger, and we'll lose sight of you." Mika said pretty coldly but a speck of impatiens escaped into her tone. Lily who was a little surprised over the girl's sudden pull, almost fell over but followed her nonetheless. she didn't quite understand Mika at all. she was angry on her for what happened before but she still acted as if she was excited about going on a ride with the blond.

now that she got a good look on the black haired girl she did look quite cute with that shirt. it exposed alot of her stomach, and the shorts also exposed her smooth legs. suddenly she slapped herself softly on the cheek. '_stop it! you like Miku right? besides that Len guy likes Mika right? from what Miku have told me... but it doesn't seem like he have confessed yet, oh, and it's really tempting to just pull her shirt up some, then I would probably be able to see- No! Stop it! do not fall for Miku's sister! get a hold of yourself!'_

Lily face palmed and Mika looked questioning on her. "What the heck are you doing? not that I really care, but you'll hurt yourself doing that. though if you hurt yourself then I don't have to I guess." the blond looked on her for a while. '_that's right, she hates you for what you did to Miku. so there is no way you would even have a chance. get your damn perverted thoughts together... though she's standing right in front of me now, it's easy for me to just..'_ Lily's hand even twitched at the thought but she shook her head.

'_stop it! stop talking to yourself and stop these thoughts already!__' _she felt someone hit her hand, not a gentle hit, so it fell to her side. she looked shocked up on Mika who were having a very light blush. "what the heck was that?!"

"Huh?"

"You just raised your hand and went towards me but stopped midway. what the heck were you aiming at?" she asked pretty flushed but still managed to keep her annoyed and frustrated voice steady.

"H-Huh?" Lily asked stupidly once again making Mika even more annoyed. she hated these kind of situations.

"Nothing, come with or not I don't care anymore.." she said letting go of Lily's arm, which she just realized she still held on to, and walked over to her brother and Luki in the line. Lily stood there for a couple of seconds before her legs just walked towards the three before stopping just behind the black knight. though Mika didn't take any notice to her. sighing Lily scratched the back of her head and while they waited she thought about what just happened.

meanwhile, Luka and Miku were standing beside each other not really saying anything. Miku tried to come up with something to talk about but couldn't find a subject that wouldn't lead to disaster.

"So what you do yesterday?" Luka suddenly asked catching Miku off guard.

"Huh?" she asked looking up. the pinkette let a quiet laugh escape her before asking again.

"So what did you do yesterday? you know, I was on a date but what did you do besides buying head phones?" the tealette's cheeks turned into a light color of pink before she took a deep breath.

"Ehm... well.. I wasn't planning anything.. but then Lily came by and invited me and Mika to go out and do something. neither of us had anything better to do so we went with her. we had some fun in town then I bought the head phones. a yellow colored pair for Lily, a dark blue pair for sis and then there's these two." she said pointing at the set they both had around their necks.

"then we walked some more, Mika had to go check something then Lily..." she trailed off and suddenly felt her chest sting when she thought about it. she also felt really guilty when Luka was near. the pinkette wondered why she had stopped talking so she peeked over at her in a curious manor.

"then Lily what?" she asked, her voice sounded more weary then she had planned. Miku bit her lip before trying to smile.

"Then Lily just asked me some basic questions like how I was and what I was going to do today." Luka nodded slowly, of course she noticed that Miku wasn't being quite honest, which made her a little frustrated and jealous of Lily. whatever she did it couldn't have been something good since Miku's lying to her like this.

"okay... well, I can see from the line it's gonna take them some time to get back so... wanna go something while they're gone? I mean we have our cellphones so they can call us if we're gone to long." the tealette looked on her for a while, thinking about it. then she just shrugged and smiled.

"Why not?" the pinkette grinned and with her hands behind her head she and Miku walked towards the other rides. not sure what to pick they decided to make it random. teal eyes closed and Luka spun her around carefully and when done, the dizzy girl got to point some random way.

"ouch, that was me you poked at." Miku laughed before opening her eyes slightly. she poked her tongue out teasingly.

"Well then you shouldn't be in the way of the pointer." both laughing Luka got out of the way. looking on where she was pointing both girls felt a nervous laughter bubble up inside.

"Hm.. the pointer have good sense of pointing out the most weird things." Miku gulped and backed away a bit but a soft hand caught her wrist and dragged her towards the house in front of them. "oh no, you pointed at it and we're going... come on it can't be that scary.." she encouraged the girl behind her who were having the shivers while being dragged towards the haunted house.

"have a scary time." the guy who lead them in said. "and be careful, the personal will chase you around for a little while before stopping so have fun." he closed the door, leaving Miku and Luka in the dark. taking a deep breath, Luka took Miku's hand in a firm grip and walked a few steps.

"Nice place indeed." she said sarcastically and Miku sighed. she was blushing but luckily for her it was a very gloomy light so the pink haired girl couldn't see. there were self glowing paint splashed on the walls and some bones scattered here and there. the house itself looked like it's a hundred years old. some noises made Miku flinch.

"ARGH!" a sudden scream made both of them jump and as they looked behind them someone was coming at them with a knife in hand and a mask that looked like he was some ghost.

"I say we run!" Miku said quickly, feeling her adrenaline kick in.

"I second that!" Luka started running, the tealette following without second ran through the halls still with the crazy guy behind them. this was one of them houses which you could go multiple ways. making a sharp turn Miku tripped into Luka which made them both fall over and in to some kind of room, door closing behind them. footsteps of the man was heard outside as he walked past.

Not sure in what kind of situation she was in, Miku looked to the side. some wires and stuff was in the walls and some big machines stood scattered guessing it was a room that controlled the sounds and stuff heard in the house the teal gaze fell over the pinkette. who she now saw was on top of her, looking quite shocked down on her.

she felt heat going up her cheeks and it felt like her heart started to thump a million beats per second. trying to seem calm Miku looked to the side. Luka saw this movement and to her, she looked quite innocent. you couldn't say the pinkette was collected at all. her heart was trying to bust her ribs, she blushed and she hadn't even thought about getting up, making the situation more and more awkward.

she was to fixated on the tealette beneath her. she looked so innocent and cute, bystanders would probably take it that Luka was the dominant one while Miku was the shy type. wait, what is she thinking in this situation? she thought that like Miku and her would actually be a couple. but they're just friends right? but now that she thought about it, hadn't she been jealous of Lily when she was with Miku before?

where had that come from? did she have a crush on Miku or something? but she's another girl, how could she have a crush on another girl? but she did look rather cute. '_Wait what am I thinking right now!? I need to stop thinking about it right now and get..._' however she cut her thought as Miku looked up on her again.

why wasn't she getting off? Miku took a shaking breath before opening her mouth to say something but suddenly she found Luka's face coming closer to her. she didn't dare moving an inch as their eyes made contact and Luka stopped for a second. what was she doing? if she continued like this they would.. the thought trailed off as the pinkette started leaning forward again, her eyes almost half closed. she didn't look like she was quite awake, like she was in a haze that she couldn't get out of.

Miku's own head started to grow hazy, her eyes closing slightly. they were so close now, only inches apart to be correct. '_damn it.. to hell with it, can't resist it now._' was the only conclusion Luka could come up with before closing her eyes.

"AAH!" a sudden scream made the two of them shot their eyes open. someone stumbled into the room, breathing heavily. Luka looked over, so did Miku. it seemed to be just a girl who had been scared by the same guy that Miku and her had been scared of. the girl's face fell upon them and her face went beat red.

"You're not suppose to be-Oh god!" the man in the costume came into the picture, seeming to just be telling the girl to not be in this room before he took off his mask starring at the two girls. he looked over at the girl who didn't seem to be more then ten years old, he covered her eyes before quickly bowing to Miku and Luka. "So sorry we disturbed you! let's just get back to the chase!" he said quickly, pulling the girl from the doorway before closing, leaving the two girls alone once again, hearing distant footsteps.

"What just-" Luka started but trailed off. '_WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING!?_' her head screamed as she suppressed a squeal and looked down on Miku who were looking to the side, blushing quite harshly. "S-Sorry.." the pinkette stepped off finally and sat by the tealette, fidgeting with her fingers. the smaller sat up and looked down on her knees. both were quiet, neither of them dared say anything.

'_Luka you idiot! what the hell was that? if they hadn't come in you would have..._' however Luka didn't finish the thought as she looked up slightly on Miku, who looked like a total statue. even though she knew it was wrong, the pink haired girl couldn't stop herself from feeling disappointed, she had actually hoped for something more to happen.

Miku was in a little conflict with herself. a part of her wanted that kiss to happen while the other told her to smack Luka or something. but she just sat there, shock still lingering. a sudden ring tone disturbed the silence and as the tealette picked up her phone she sighed at the caller's name. she managed to take the phone to her ear, but before even saying anything a shout was heard from the other side.

"Miku! where the hell are you!? and Luki asks where the hell Luka is?!" Mikou's voice almost echoed in the silent room.

"We're nowhere.. just in the haunted house making a big fuss." a silent sigh was heard from the other side, guessing it was her sister.

"Okay... well get out of there, we were worried sick. we'll be waiting at the exit."

"Sure.." ending the call Miku managed to get up, reaching out a helping hand to the pinkette. accepting the help the two stand in front of each other for a minute. "It's fine Luka.. Come on... Mikou's going to call again in a minute if we don't get out..." she felt huge disappointment but knew she couldn't say much more than that. for some reason it was harder to act as if nothing happened with Luka than with Lily. and the blond and her had even kissed for real.

"Right.. sorry.." Luka followed Miku outside the room as they then walked the rest of the house, a few more screams and shivers went through the house before they finally got out. then suddenly Miku got jump hugged by her sister who had a rather goofy smile on her face.

"There you are sis. We were worried about you." Luka stared at the usual gloomy girl then on the others who seemed a little shocked as well before Miku face palmed. "Miku, don't do that you'll hurt yourself." Mika laughed but the tealette just sighed.

"Who have given Mika chocolate?" she asked and the group looked on each other before Lily raised her hand.

"she seemed quite against it at first but swallowed almost the whole thing after one simple bite." Miku muttered some inaudible as she broke away from Mika's arms.

"She's against it cause she always acts like this after eating it! you're lucky if she doesn't remember who gave it to her when she comes back to her senses. last time this happened she almost killed Rin." Lily's face fell a tiny bit before she took a deep breath and took the black knights hand.

"I'll keep a look on her then. so she doesn't do anything stupid." Mika smiled and held the blond's hand back.

"Yay, I get to hold hands with Lily! come on, let's go on a ride!" the black knight dragged Lily away and the blond obliged almost a little to quick. they left, leaving the group stunned.

"I didn't even know Mika could sound so excited..." Luka mumbled and Miku shrugged.

"If she eats chocolate she can... though she hates it so she keep away from eating it.. I wonder how Lily got her to eat it.."

"well girls.. we've all seen a rare sight today so why not let the rest of the day be as great." Luki said, placing an arm around Mikou's shoulders.

"Okay, but no more chocolate..." they all laughed before walking off towards where the two other girls had gone. in the middle of the commotion somewhere, Luka had taken a hold of Miku's hand. she didn't really mind. Miku felt how her crush for Luka just grew bigger and bigger, she didn't even care about Gakupo at the moment. and neither did Luka, they were just happy to be together having fun at a day like this.

**Me: DONE! HELLS YEAH!**

**Miku: Wolf? what the hell was that? first with me and Luka and then with Mika? and what's up with the Mika Lily moments in this? are you planning for them to be a thing? what about Len?**

**Me: Well.. I wanted to tease you guys with a LukaXMiku moment that didn't finish. and the Mika thing, well I just thought it would be funny XD and with the MikaXLily.. I haven't made anything official! just an idea I'm testing out. you guys tell me what you think, if I should keep it or make the BRS together with Len.**

**Luka: overall.. I think this chapter was great Wolf-san. long and nice :3 and I'm starting to discover my feelings for Miku :D *pulls Miku into a hug* Yay!**

**Miku: yeah.. stop doing that in the middle of the A.N, don't do that, you're as perverted as Wolf!**

**Me: No that's impossible. though I guess that is pretty perverted.. *looks on the two***

**Miku: don't look you perv!**

**Luka: well I got it from you Wolf-san. **

**Me: hm.. wait, put your hand there instead.. I think it's a better spot then-**

**Miku: JUST END THE CHAPTER ALREADY!**

**Me: woah! take it easy Miku-chan. I'm just instructing Luka a little better so she won't hurt you.. but alright, I hope you liked this chapter and yes I know I'm pretty late, not proud of it T-T I'll try harder but I have pretty much coming up this week, including Christmas Holidays :D but yeah review about who I should pair Mika up with and why (However I may choose one or the other by myself, I have ideas for both of the couples, but I would like to hear your thoughts about it.) or else I'll just choose all by my lonesome and you'll have to live with it :3**

**Miku: Luka stop that!**

**Luka: bye everyone :3**


	9. Chapter 9 Nurse's Office And Drama News

"I'm surprised she didn't kill you. " Miku said as they walked out of the amusement park.

"Well, I guess I was lucky. when the energy from the chocolate went out she was to tired to even say anything." Lily said, getting a little firmer grip of the black haired girl, who was getting a piggy ride from the blond. Mika groaned and placed her head on Lily's shoulder. her head hurt to much for her to hold it up herself. the blond blushed lightly but kept her face straight.

"I guess.." Miku looked on Lily and smiled as she saw the girl smile slightly to herself when Mika, unknowingly, wrapped her arms around Lily's neck to not fall back. "But I think there's someone who actually likes this little mishap." the tealette teased, seeing how Lily might have grown a little crush for her sister.

"Oh really? I wouldn't know who you're talking about... but I guess that someone do like it and so what?" the blond talked back, keeping her voice steady and dominant.

"well.. that someone have a hard nut to crack then. but if you keep up like this I guess she won't be so hard to crack. just need to get over the tiny grudge she's holding." Lily shrugged but smiled to herself as she peeked at Mika. suddenly the sound of a cellphone broke the silence and Luka picked her cell out of her pocket.

"Hello? oh, hi Gakupo, how'd you get my number? through my mother? you're at my house? why are you there this late? ...I'll be right there." she ended the call and looked on the others. "I have to run ahead. Gakupo called and it seems something's happened." she gave Miku an apologizing look before running off.

"I wonder what it was about." Lily grinned.

"Well why don't we find out?" she took Mika in her arms so it wouldn't be as bumping as she ran after Luka. Miku sighed but followed and the two brothers didn't have a choice but to follow as well. when they reached Luka's house the pinkette was already there, Gakupo holding her tight.

"It's going to be fine Gakupo. it's not that serious right? he's going to be fine." but the boy just buried his face into her neck.

"Please Luka... just don't leave me right now.." she bit her lip but hugged him back. It hurt but Miku walked closer.

"What's happened?" Luka turned her head to them and sighed.

"Gakupo's father have been in an car accident. it seems he's in the hospital right now and they've said that he's not in the danger zone. but they don't know more than that." Gakupo broke the embrace and looked down on the ground.

"You must be my sister's boyfriend." Luki walked forward and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Be glad your father isn't going to die.. some aren't so fortunate when it comes to accident like this.." for the first time they saw the star look sad.

"Luki, don't talk about that now. not good timing." Luka said and the pinkette just raised his hands in the air.

"Sorry, sorry.. but hope your dad'll be okay. and continue to be good to my sister." he walked past them but before going in he gave Mikou a wink.

"He's right though." they turned to Lily and she turned her head to Mika who still seemed to be rather tired. "Be glad your father's okay. that he's not dead. unlike a certain blond that I'm personally going to kill when my head stops spinning." Lily looked to the side but sighed and took a little steadier grip on the black knight.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry. at least go easy on me since I'm helping you home. you can beat me senseless but not kill me. and besides don't tell me you don't like me carrying you." the blond grinned as Mika blushed and before she knew it Lily was on the ground rubbing her head. "ouch..." Mika turned away.

"But anyway we're done here. it's late and we have school tomorrow so I suggest we all go home and get some sleep.. or maybe Gakupo can stay with Luka for a while more but as I said he's going to be fine so be a man and suck it up." what Mika said could sound real harsh but she was only trying to get Gakupo back up on his own feet.

"Alright.. goodnight Luka." he gave her a hug before going. the black haired girl looked on Lily who was getting up. but she just started to walk away. however her head started spinning again and she started falling but luckily the blond ran forward and caught her.

"good try girl. I'm helping you home even though you knock me down. If I screw something up I fix it. come on.." she said and picked Mika up bridal style and started walking home with her.

"Baka..." Miku looked on Luka and walked up to her.

"Luka? are you alright?"

"Hm? oh yeah I'm fine... thanks for today Miku. it was fun, and I learned some things. some things I may have to think about..." the tealette tilted her head in a curious way.

"Learned some things? what things?" blushing lightly Luka shrugged.

"Nothing special.. just something about myself..."

"That sounds special. the things you learn about yourself is the most important things you know? but if you don't want to tell me then it's okay. goodnight Luka." Miku gave her a quick hug before running off after Mikou and Lily. looking at her back Luka sighed.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you Miku.. it's just that I can't... how would you react if I said I actually possibly have a crush on my best friend?" she whispered to herself before walking into the house.

* * *

"Miku! You retard! Of all days to be late, this is not the day!" Rin shouted as fast as the tealette walked into the classroom.

"You're the retard Rin.. I'm not even late!"

"You're not!? Damn, then it means my phone goes ten minutes early! Well.. you're still a retard!"

"Stop calling me a retard, retard!" Mika face palmed. they were still shouting on each other even though they were right in front of one another.

"Not in your...!"

"You're both retards and if you don't stop screaming you're going to be called two beat up idiots!" Mika's voice was strict and calm. but you could still hear some of her irritation. both girls swallowed their comments which they would have thrown on each other and stepped one step back from one another.

"Anyway.. why can't we be late just today?" Luka asked who had just stepped around the corner of the door. she knew not to go in between the two when they were shouting at each other. only Mika seemed to be able to calm them down then.

"Oh yeah! It's because-" but Len held a hand over his sister's mouth.

"Rin, we promised not to tell until they announced it after lunch. right Piko?" the silver haired boy nodded and smiled towards Miku.

"Yeah, not a word." Miku didn't see that smile as a friendly one. a muffled "Fine." was heard from Rin and her twin let her go.

"Okay! then this is not a day for you to late to lunch!"

"Geez, do you have to shout! and why would I be late to lunch!"

"Because you're always late to something!"

"I'm no-!" however they both got a whack on the head and they both fell over.

"Baka..." Mika walked to her table and sat down. Luka walked up to Miku while Len went to Rin.

"Are you alright?" shaking her head a bit the girl rubbed her head.

"Sure.. I've been hit harder. and so have Rin so we're both fine. but that still hurt." Luka sighed and suddenly found herself in a embrace from behind.

"Hi Luka dear." she blinked a few times before she even recognized the voice.

"Oh, hi Gakupo." he smiled and looked over at Miku who had averted her eyes as fast as he came. "How's your dad?"

"We got a call from the hospital this morning. they say that he's going to be fine, only a few broken bones. if he's lucky he'll be out from the hospital in a month or so. thanks for worrying." Luka smiled but peeked over at Miku and noticed that she didn't look their way.

"why the gloomy atmosphere?" Lily asked all of a sudden when she came into the classroom. "Are you so gloomy you paint it off on everyone else?" she asked Gakupo and patted him on the back. "Come on, your father's fine right? no need to gloom all the time. or is it you who's to gloomy dear?" the blond suddenly turned to Mika who looked on her but then looked the other way.

"aw~ come on. don't look away from me like that." she laid an arm around the black knight's shoulders but still the blue eyes was averted from her. many admired Lily's courage of actually getting so close to the leader of the Black Knights. but some thought it was just stupidity. "Please don't tell me you're still mad about the chocolate?"

"Shut up baka... you're being annoying.." Lily grinned.

"Sure but don't you like me that way?" Mika twitched before her cold gaze fell upon the blond.

"I like you in no way possible."

"Then there's an endless list of things I can do to make you like me?"

"That made no sense to what I said. there's nothing you can do to make me like you.." her grin only went wider and her face went closer to Mika's, but careful so it wouldn't happen an accident.

"Really? If this is about what I did before I do say that you can hold a grudge. but I take that as a challenge though." the girl pressed down a blush and looked away.

"You're even more stupid then Miku.. I won't like anyone in such a matter."

"Aw~ now I bet you broke some boys's hearts." Mika snorted.

"Sure, if you're talking about the boys that haven't even approached me I feel so sorry for them." she said sarcastically. it was amazing how Lily got Mika to talk like she did. usually she kept the conversation as short as possible.

"ouch, that must sting.." Lily whispered to herself knowing Len was hearing all of this. but she was pretty shocked herself over how much she was on Mika and not Miku. had she really developed feelings for this seeming to be heartless girl?

"Now sit you baka, the teacher's coming." Mika pulled Lily down on the seat in front of her which actually were where Lily was sitting. and also, Len was sitting just in front of Lily. and as Mika said, the teacher came inside the classroom and everyone sat down. however during the lesson a paper was thrown at the blond.

"Huh?" she picked it up and unfolded it. reading through it she knew it was from Len. she grinned to herself before writing something of her own and threw it back at him. when he read through it he suddenly turned to her and she was smiling, seeming very amused.

"Len, please focus on yours please." the teacher said and almost all eyes fell on Len. he furrowed his eyebrows, seeming very irritated at something. Lily only grinned and spun her hand in a gesture for him to turn around. he did as told but he was not looking as amused as Lily. the blond peeked over at the dark knight who didn't even look up.

* * *

"Lily!" after class Lily went to get some water but Len stopped her. "What the heck was that?!" she chuckled.

"What? You started it. you said that you didn't want me to disturb Mika, and something about not losing to me, and I answered with an honest how can you win when you've already lost?"

"That's what I'm talking about! why would you-"

"Lily!" he got interrupted by a familiar voice calling for the blond in a very angry way.

"Well, it seems everyone wants something with me today."

"Baka! the only thing I would want with you is this.. Miku convinced me to give it to you." she reached out a blue box. "This has nothing to do with me just to make that clear. Miku insisted that I'd give you something as thanks for helping me home... even though it was your fault in the first place." she muttered as the blond took the box.

opening it she blinked a few times before she understood what was inside. Mika crossed her arms as a very light blush crept it's way up on her cheeks as Lily picked up the necklace. "I didn't know what the hell you wanted since you're such a retard so I just chose something..." it was a flaming Fenix with red eyes. Lily just smiled and put it on.

"Thanks, though you're right I'm the one who caused it in the first place... and maybe not exactly now but I'll make it up to you later." Mika snorted.

"The only way to make up for it is a hard hit in the head." suddenly the black haired girl found herself in an embrace from behind. "What the! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Lily smiled and made her head as visible as possible.

"Making it easier for you to hit me." Mika suppressed a huge blush and readied her fist as her anger built up. but then she just looked to the side with angry eyes.

"Let me go baka! I don't feel like hitting you exactly now." Lily furrowed her eye brows. "I said let me go! I hate hugs, and you for that matter!" but her blush was showing and it made her look more and more defenseless. finally Lily let go and the black knight only walked away with hurried steps.

"huh... that's what I said... exactly now..."

"Lily.." she turned around to Len who pointed at her with a slight smile on his face. "I'm not so sure how you really feel about Mika but... know that I won't give up so easy." he then ran away. the blond scratched the back of her head in wonder.

"Geez... to be fully honest I don't know either Len.." she muttered before following the two.

* * *

Miku sighed as she walked down the hall. she lied about going to the toilet to get out of the classroom. it was painful to see Gakupo and Luka so close. walking around the corner she then bumped into someone, though she fell back and heard a chuckle.

"Hi Miku nerd." she recognized that line.

"Geez, what's it with me and getting interrupted when I go to the restroom?" she whispered and looked up.

"Isn't she a weirdo Gakupo?" the boy chuckled but shrugged.

"Don't know.. but she's something alright." she got up and crossed her arms.

"Are you guys done? I need to-"

"But who knew she'd like a girl." Gakupo said and she grew to a halt. "I think I hit something. you like her don't you?" she blinked a few times before she understood what he was saying.

"What.. who are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, you're good at that already. I saw how you were looking at us both yesterday and today. you like Luka don't you?" she stared at him.

"S-Sure she's my friend why wouldn't I like her?" she did not need this right now. she did not need him knowing and give him another reason to be even more mean than he already is.

"I told you to stop playing dumb!" he grabbed her by the collar and looked her in the eyes. "You don't like her as a friend. you love her don't ya?" it was at these times she wish she could keep her cool like her sister.

"L-Love her? but she's another girl why would I..?" but he threw her on the floor. "she's together with you why..?" he stepped threatening towards her.

"That's right. she's my girlfriend! don't forget that little Miku. there's no way she'd like you back anyway, since she have me already." Miku had to grit her teeth not to shout something. she only looked down on the floor and kept her tears in. "no way is she gonna look on you in any other way. you're just going to be little tiny innocent Miku. if you don't want me to reveal your secret, keep it that way." he warned before he nodded to Piko.

* * *

"Miku! I told you not to be late.. to lunch..." Rin slowed down as Miku came into vision. she was covering her face but her hair was pretty tangled up. "hello? retard? what have you done with your hair?" but suddenly Luka pushed her way up to the tealette and touched her hands.

"W-Wait..." Miku murmured but Luka shook her head.

"Miku.. I've seen those kind of cuts on your hands before.. remove your hands." she sighed but let Luka remove her hands from her face. the pinkette looked on her, concern clear as she then took Miku's hand. "I'm taking Miku to the infirmary." she didn't ask if Miku wanted to or not, she just dragged her away from the lunch hall and towards the nurse's office.

they walked in silence until they bumped into Gakupo and Piko.

"Hi Luka." he said with a smile though she didn't really give him a smile back.

"Hi Gakupo. can't talk now I need to get Miku to the infirmary." both boys and Miku got a little surprised. usually she would stop to talk a little not saying something short and go. but she just past the boy and continued down the hall.

As they walked in they saw a notice from the nurse saying that she won't be back until after lunch, but that they could go in and wait.

"Alright come on." Miku sighed and went with the pinkette in to the room. she then got sat down on a chair as Luka went to find some bandages. after just some seconds she came back with a first aid box. still no words were spoken.

"So.." Miku looked up. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Luka asked as she got out a bandage from the first aid box. but the teal eyes went back down to her knees. however Luka caught her chin and tilted her head upwards again. "I can't put this band aid on if you look down like that."

Miku blushed but then just looked away with her eyes. Luka sighed but put it on. she didn't quite understand why she was ignoring her. "L-Look.." she stuttered suddenly making Miku looked questioning on her. "If you're ignoring me because of what I almost did in the haunted house yesterday I'm sorry..." Luka's gaze left Miku's as the tealette stared at her.

she thought that was why? to Miku it was quite the opposite. she had been to shocked to really feel anything but she knew she had been disappointed when they got interrupted.

"N-No, it's not that.. I've already said that it's fine.. I just don't want to talk about what happened that's all.." Luka seemed a little relived but still she wanted to know who had done this.

"Still.. I want you to know you can tell me anything alright? You can trust me okay?" she smiled and Miku just smiled slightly back. she just felt like hugging Luka right there and then but she hesitated. remembering what Gakupo had told her just a few minutes ago. "But seriously.." Luka put another band aid on Miku's arm with a sigh. "I'm not sure how many times more I can see you in this state."

"I'm sorry, I'll try and stick to you so the bullies will go away kay?" she said jokingly and got Luka to smile.

"Alright, but you should be all patched up. let's go back before Rin comes and looks for us." Miku giggled and they both got up to get back to the lunch hall. however Miku tripped on the way out and with fast reflexes Luka caught her. however that made their faces go real close to each other and Luka accidently just barely brushed her lips on Miku's. both blushed but the pinkette just got Miku back on her feet and looked to the side.

"S-Sorry.." strangely enough Luka felt like pulling Miku in for a real kiss but knew she couldn't. '_Do I seriously have such a crush on Miku? seriously I need to get myself together and stop having these weird thoughts already. or else she'll defiantly not forgive me. but how am I going to explain this one? I almost kissed her!_' though her train of thought soon got interrupted by a soft a warm touch by her hand.

"What you spacing out for? come one we need to go." Luka turned to met smiling teal eyes. hadn't that bothered her? she had thought she would ignore her even more now. but never the less Miku dragged Luka towards the lunch hall. the tealette giggled. she found it funny that Luka was the one who dragged her over there but now she had to drag the pinkette back.

when they finally were in the lunch hall they got a little bit of food and looked around for the blonds. they saw them sit just a few meters away and sat down by them.

"So finally you come?!" Rin said and Miku shrugged. she noticed Mika sitting with the dark knights again and Lily were looking her way.

"Hey, Lily?" the blond turned to Miku, seeming surprised to see her.

"Oh, hi Miku and Luka of course.. didn't notice you came.." even if Lily was talking to them she seemed distant, blinking over to the dark knight table. '_Well I'll give her credit for getting over me so quickly._' Miku thought and put on a small smirk on her face.

"Uhu, you didn't notice right?" however the blond seemed to be lost in thought and Miku gave up talking to her. "So what's this thing you wanted to tell us?"

"Wait a minute. they're going to announce it after lunch in the classroom so eat up and let's go already." Rin was very restless. Luka and Miku looked on each other before smiling and started to eat. before they could walk anywhere when they were done they heard some students go silent and make way as the Black Knights went towards them.

they looked cool and scary at the same time. Mika was always in front, the other three being straight behind her. they looked emotionless and didn't care about the stares or even glares some were giving them.

"Hi beautiful." Lily said, the sentence directed towards Mika. the other three raised their eye brows and looked on the black haired girl. she gave Lily a glance that were as cold as ice. "Do you have to look on me like that?" the blond said playfully.

"I've already told you.. that thing was Miku's idea. I would have never given it to you otherwise." Lily smirked.

"Aw~ and here I thought you had gotten over that little grudge." Mika huffed before crossing her arms.

"If you know I haven't why even bring it up?" Lily shrugged but still had the smirk on her face. this fact irritated Mika but she kept her composure. many other students looked over now. did Lily really talk to the leader of the Black Knights without backing down? "Rin you had something to tell us right? are you just going to stand there?" now Mika was totally ignoring Lily and had turned to Rin.

"oh yeah, come on." they all followed and Lily put an arm around Mika's shoulders.

"There a reason for you to ignore me?" she asked with a smile on her face. the black knight stiffened and everyone waited for the blow to the head but she calmly turned her head to the blond.

"Let me go. I'm going to hit you later so now just leave me alone baka." she shook Lily's arm off and continued to walk. many were surprised over her behavior, not to mention Keito, Haku and Neru being surprised. they had also waited for Mika to just hit Lily on top of the head like she did with Rin.

* * *

"Alright, can everyone be quiet for a minute!" someone shouted over the noisy classroom. everyone went silent and looked over to a dark pink haired girl who sighed. "Why do they always make me say these announcements?" Teto mumbled but cleared her mind and turned to the class.

"As you all may have heard rumors of. the drama club is fixing up a drama for this year's festival. and we're searching for people who wants to play the roles. of course we have the drama club's members but we're not quite enough this year so I'm going to put up a list of roles we need help with. you can sign up to test and the only ones allowed to test this out is this class and ninth class."

"What kind of drama is it?" someone asked and Teto sighed.

"I was getting to that. this drama is a mix of romance and the medieval age. the details of the play are on the paper so without further ado, I will just wish you luck and hope you'll sign up." she then put up two papers on the clipboard and walked out. the class was in silence for a while before many went over to read.

"Isn't it exciting!" Rin said and Miku just shrugged.

"I guess.. but I'm not really interested in plays.. but I'll come to watch you guys on the tryouts." Luka looked over the paper and smiled.

"I think I'll try it out. it says the tryouts are tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes! Luka's not boring!" Rin cheered.

"I'll try to." Lily said. "Hey Mika, I think you should fit like the black hooded mysterious girl who helps this prince in the story." Mika actually went over and checked.

"I can maybe try.. acting isn't really my thing."

"Oh come on. you act great. I mean just look how good you act as if you're still angry with me." Mika flinched then finally Lily got whacked on the head and she fell down on her butt rubbing her aching head.

"Well if everyone's trying don't leave me out of it." a certain boy voice said.

"Gakupo.. you gonna try too?" Luka asked and he smiled.

"Sure, why not? I wanna try out the one who's suppose to stop the prince from reaching the princess." he smiled proudly.

"And I'll be his comrade." Piko came in and Rin squealed.

"Yay! everyone's trying out expect Miku!" the tealette frowned.

"I'm just not good with acting okay?" they all laughed and started to talk about tomorrow. but Miku was pretty gone in the conversation. mainly because her mind wandered off to what happened in the infirmary. she still felt a fluttery feeling from just thinking about it. but she knew she couldn't tell Luka, Gakupo would kill her and Luka would never feel the same anyway. she sighed and looked into space, not knowing Luka was looking at her with quite concerned eyes.

**Me: Hi! And before you point your guns at me and shoot me dead let me say I'm sooo sorry for the huuuge delay. I've just been hyper busy with school and other stuff so I haven't had time to write. not making it better that my head put up a total road block, blocking me from writing anything. but yeah, I tried making up for it and made this one a little bit longer :D and yes my grammar sucks and I'm sorry D:**

**Miku: ehm.. Wolf.. maybe you should explain something else? like Mika and Lily?**

**Me: Oh yeah. I've read your reviews and some of you wanted me to pair Mika up with Black Golden Saw or the other chick from that anime but I'm very sorry to tell you that I can't. or well I can but then I wouldn't give the other characters any space. I also like those pairings but I'm afraid that if I put in more characters I think I'm going to write alot less about some characters (Like the Black Knights) and write alot about the others. I'm not that good with working with so many characters at once. so I'm sorry but I think BRS is going to be paired with Lily (or Len, haven't really decided yet) sorry ):**

**Luka: I think they'll understand Wolf. hopefully.. if they don't well.. you did your best. and who's not to say that you're going to do a little one shot for them instead and help them with their BRSxBGS needs :D**

**Me: yeah maybe.. but anyway, I'm sorry for the delay but I hope you liked this chapter and review it helps me out alot, tell me if you're mad at me for not pairing Mika up with Black Golden Saw and rub it in that I disappointed you ): otherwise just review on how you think the chapter was and maybe some ideas so I can get my creative flow flowing :D**

**Miku: Wolf will try and update faster this time, leaving no promises cause school is a part of Wolf's life as well but yeah..**

**Luka: bye everyone :3**

**Me: Oh and before I forget, I want to thank everyone who reviewed on my last chapter, posting their opinions. and Lariie I didn't mean to brake anything D: I'll try and fix you up in either my next chapter or the one after that ;D**


	10. Chapter 10 Some Drama

When Miku woke up the next day she was a little late as usual. getting dressed and getting down the stairs she was met with the sight of her sister, sitting by the dinner table. eating a sandwich rather slowly, staring in front of herself with half closed eyes. Miku was surprised to say the least. usually she'd be in school by now.

"Ehm.. Mika?" she asked and walked closer. but she didn't respond. standing right beside her the tealette waved her hand in front of her sister's face and even snapped with her fingers. but still no response. she tried to see where the light blue gaze was set at, but the only thing in front of the table was the fridge.

and the only thing on the fridge which she might be looking at would be the picture that they took together in the amusement park. but why would she look at that? Miku went with her finger by her sister's eyes and tried to do an accuret line to where in the picture she might be looking.

she did it multiple times and they all hit somewhere close or spot on where Mika and Lily was standing. but why would she be in such a daze because of that, she would expect her to look angry. but never the less Mika was looking at that spot in the photo with dazed yet aware eyes.

usually that meant she was in deep thought, but about what was a mystery to Miku.

"Mika?" she asked again but still, her sister didn't even flinch. she sighed before coming up with something that possibly would make her wake up. she went over behind her and put her arms around Mika's neck. she felt how she tensed up instantly and turned her head.

"Miku! you know I hate hugs!"

"Well you wouldn't wake up from looking at that picture so I couldn't figure out what else to do." the black haired girl just put on a frown and got away from her grip.

"It's nothing. come on, let's get to school. your breakfast is in the fridge." Miku pulled it out and followed Mika to the door. just when they walked out something pink passed the teal eyes and a automatic smile was put on her face.

"Hi Luka." the pinkette smiled back and they started to walk towards school. "So are you pumped about the roll play today?" Luka shrugged.

"Sure. I think it's going to be fun. I've decided to try out as the princess. Mika-chan? Have you decided if you wanna try or not?" the black haired girl shrugged.

"I don't see the harm in it. but I'm not that good so I'm not going to have any high hopes."

"Well, I'll be cheering you on sis." Mika only huffed and didn't go deeper on the matter. when they reached the gates the black knights was waiting for them.

"Mika! are you okay?" Haku seemed panicked and confused as to why the leader crossed her arms.

"I'm fine.. why do you ask?" Haku seemed to relax and Keito chuckled.

"It's just that you're usually not this late to school. just on rare occasions and then you usually text Neru about it. we got worried you were sick that's all." he said and she raised a eyebrow.

"Wouldn't I have text Neru if I was sick? you guys worry about nothing." It seemed harsh but that's just how they talk in their group.

"That's true. well I didn't doubt that you would come to school" Keito said but Haku snorted.

"Yeah sure. You looked like a lost puppy."

"Did not!"

"Did to."

"Not!" but before they could continue to argue Mika walked past them, leaving them both in silence. the cold air that had past just as she walked past them made them forget what they argued about and just followed the girl.

"I'm just amazed to how Mika actually gets them to stop." Luka said and Miku giggled.

"Well, it's my sister, the leader of the Black Knights, that were talking about." they both let out a quiet laugh before going inside.

well in the classroom, the two twins and Lily was already there, waiting for them.

"You guys as excited as me?" Rin asked and they all shrugged. "Aw~ come on."

"I'm excited." Len said and the blond sighed.

"By the way Rin, Len, who are you going to try out for?" Miku asked.

"Well, I know I want to be the evil queen who orders to kidnap the princess. And Len wants to be the servant."

"Hm.. the princess of evil and the servant of evil. fits you guys just fine." Miku said with a small smirk. the two twins grinned and they continued to talk about the drama until class started.

* * *

**(Time skip cause I'm lazy :D)**

that afternoon many were in line for the tryouts. Miku sat down in an empty seat. the only ones sitting was the drama club and some other people who had just come to watch. person after person came up, some who was good enough so they could wait and see if they got their role or not, the club wanted to listen to everyone before deciding.

when it was Luka's turn Miku lit up. she had been pretty bored before now. she made the scene where her and the prince was suppose to get reunited. Miku didn't think any of the club leaders, or even anyone watching had a dry eye after it. they told her that if they didn't find some miracle she would defiantly get the role. it was the same for Mika,Rin,Len,Gakupo,Piko,Lily and some others that Miku didn't really pay any attention to.

she ran backstage and jump hugged Luka.

"That was great guys! you did a great job." they all smiled and the pinkette blushed a bit but hugged the tealette back.

"Yeah.. but they seem to have a problem out there." Rin said and they all walked over to the drama club leaders. "Hey Teto? you guys having trouble?" Teto sighed and nodded.

"Mhm.. we can't find anyone who really stands out as the prince. they all sound so shallow and bored. or they just over react." they stay quiet for a while before Rin turned to Miku.

"Can't you try it?" teal eyes widened.

"Me? But I'm a girl, how am I suppose to be a prince?" Teto seemed to think before her face lit up.

"You can cross dress. Please Miku-chan! you would help us out alot!"

"B-But I didn't come here for-"

"Please! just try it out." Teto pleaded and she gulped. she looked on the others who only gave her encouraging smiles.

"Fine.." she got up on stage with the script in hand. she had only read through the scene twice, how was she suppose to sound convincing if she didn't even know what to say? Gakupo stood on the other side of the stage. they were suppose to do the battle challenge between the prince and the commander who worked for the evil queen.

"Go!" Miku took a deep breath and walked forward.

"Stop! this is where your journey ends!" Gakupo shouts and even though she hadn't read the scene that much it just came natural to her as she answered with an angry look.

"Get out of my way! I will not fight useless battles!" the boy grins and pulled out the fake sword.

"I will not let you pass! In the name of my queen I will stand my ground and stop you from saving the princess." Miku gritted her teeth and drew her own sword.

"I won't say it again! Get out of my way!" but Gakupo stood his ground. she then let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "Fine.. If you insist on being in my way I will defeat you. No one is going to stop me from rescuing the only one who I care about." she then opened her eyes and fast as lightning she was already in front of Gakupo with a raised sword. their swords clashed and so did their eyes as they glared at each other.

"And stop!" With one swift movement Miku made their swords glide against one another and point against the ground. she let her facade drop and then looked over to Teto and the other club members who seemed to amazed for words. the room was silent. she was getting nervous, even the ones who had come here for the tryouts were quiet. then suddenly everyone started clapping.

"Miku, that was amazing!" Teto almost shouted and got up on stage and even hugged the tealette. she blinked away her surprise as the girl looked on her with a bright smile. "I swear, if I didn't know better I could have sworn that all that was happening right in front of my eyes. you and Gakupo of course talked so convincing and everything! I can't even put words in to it."

"Huh?" she asked, dumbfounded. was she really that good?

"I promise if the other guys doesn't pull of some miracle that role is yours if you want it. it would help out alot." Miku was about to say something but stopped herself when she saw the smile Luka was making.

"S-Sure..." was all she could say. '_What the hell am I thinking! I'm suppose to play as a prince who is suppose to save Luka, the princess? Miku you idiot! it's a freaking love story you're going into here! not to mention a love story where you're suppose to love Luka! Gakupo is going to kill me!_' she thought and gulped.

and as Teto said, no one else stood out as much as Miku so she got the role of the prince. Lily placed an arm around her shoulders with a grin on her face.

"Great going '**_I'm not going to be with in the play_**' that was a great performance." Miku could only smile nervously and looked the other way.

"Well.. I wasn't going to be with in the play..." she muttered.

"Miku, that was great." recognizing the voice she felt how Lily suddenly let go of her and let someone else embrace her instead. A blurry sea of pink covered her vision and she blushed. "Congrats on getting the role. I bet you'll be great as the prince who's suppose to come to my rescue." Luka said dramatically. the tealette blushed even more.

"S-S-Sure.." she stuttered and earned herself a laugh from everyone around her.

"Yeah, Hatsune. you were real great." she stiffened slightly at the voice of Gakupo who came closer. Luka smiled towards him.

"You were great to Gakupo." he smiled proudly.

"Thank you Luka dear. Sorry for being the bad guy and kidnapping you." he joked and bowed. the pinkette giggled.

"It's alright. I have my savior right here so I think I'll be fine." Miku smiled nervously when Luka placed an arm around her shoulders. Gakupo looked on her with a smirk.

"Yeah.. your brave savior." she knew he was warning her to do anything funny. but she couldn't bare herself from hugging her friend back around the waist.

"I'll save the princess even though I might die in the process." she said bravely, mimicking a line from the script. they all broke out in a laugh expect Gakupo who sent her a quick glare. the two of them didn't notice but Luka actually had a slight blush on her cheeks because of the situation she was in. getting hugged like this from Miku wasn't making her small crush for the girl go down.

"Alright guys!" Teto shouted all of a sudden and they all turned. "We have two weeks before the festival. and we'll be practicing Monday, Wednesday and Fridays. it starts at three and ends half past four. if you can't come on any day in the week tell us and we'll try and make it work." everyone seemed to be able to come as they all nodded and didn't say anything. "Alright, it's a quarter to four so we have some time to practice today so let's get to it!" they all gave out a quick cheer.

they got ten minutes to read a certain page and then act it out on stage. they got into their clothes to make it a little more real. they were at the scene where the prince finds out the princess have been kidnapped.

**(I will Make a little bit easier for you guys and me and tell this as it should be written. oh and here's the roles :D Miku and Lily are the only ones who are named different since they're both boys, and yes I suck at boy names XD)**

**Miku: The Prince named Apher, Lily: the prince's most trusted man named Shiro, Mika: mysterious Sorcerer, Len: servant to Rin, the evil queen, Gakupo: Commander for Rin's army, Piko: Commander's adviser, and then some side characters :D **

"My prince!" The prince turned around in the chair. looking at his most trusted man standing in front of him, hunched over, trying to catch his breath. "I have grave news from the castle!" Apher made sign for his friend to continue as he got up and walked through the door. "Princess Luka have been abducted by the enemy. they threaten to kill her if we don't give up." the tealette stopped for a second and stared at his feet. "My liege?"

"Shiro, pull the men back for now, focus on getting back to the castle and get reinforcement." he said and started walking again.

"B-But my prince! they threatened to kill princess Luka. your-" but Apher cut him off.

"I know. but just do as I say. If I'm not back a week from now don't hesitate on attacking." The blond's face went pale as he heard the words coming out of his master's mouth.

"What are you talking about!? Apher you're not thinking of.." but the prince pulled a cape over his shoulders and put his sword and shield on. pulled a quiver and a bow over his shoulder and turned to his friend.

"I'm getting her back.. no matter what it takes I'm going to rescue her. even if I have to give myself to that damn queen I'm going to get Luka back. this is my fault to begin with."

"Well... then I'm coming with you. I can't let you go over enemy lines alone. and don't try to convince me otherwise, I wouldn't be much of a best friend and knight if I didn't help my prince in his time of need."

"are you sure about this? This won't be a easy trip." Shiro smiled and saluted.

"My mind is set sir." the prince smiled before giving him a quick friendly hug around the shoulders.

"Thank you. and if this works out, but I might not be able to make it back. take care of Luka for me will you?"

"Of course, but don't talk about your demise when we haven't even started yet." the two friends smiled and then set out on their journey.

**(end of acting)**

"And, stop." hearing Teto stopping them, the two girls sighed and sat down on the floor. "That was fantastic you two! could almost feel the trust and friendship around you. great. let's train two more scenes before ending for today." the two got up and walked backstage where two bottles of water were thrown at them.

"Great going." Mika gave out a small smile and gave her sister and the blond a quick thumbs up before going back to her old self.

"Hm? was that a praise?" Lily teased and the black haired girl just looked at her.

"Yes, and what if it was? can't I praise you for doing great? do you want me to say it was terrible?" the blond was taken aback by Mika's response but quickly recovered.

"Not used to you praising is all. it sounds weird." Mika blushed light pink but shrugged.

"I don't praise just anybody baka." Lily grinned and put a arm around her shoulders.

"Meaning I'm your favorite? even though you know how to hold a grudge towards me?"

"Can you stop hanging on me?"

"As I said. knows how to hold a grudge." the blond removed her arms with a shrug and went over to Teto to ask something. the blue gaze followed her for a while before going to meet up with teal eyes.

"There a reason you spaced out looking at the picture on the fridge this morning? and not to mention you looked on just where you and Lily were in it." Miku asked with a slight teasing smirk.

"There's no reason. I spaced out but not from looking on the photo." Miku slowly nodded.

"Right~ and you think me, your sister who's lived with you the past sixteen years can't notice when you're lying? even through the emotionless facade of yours?" Mika furrowed her eye brows and put on a small frown.

"If you're suggesting that I like Lily in any way you're a bigger idiot then Rin." But the tealette stepped two steps back, knowing she would probably have to run for shelter after this.

"I'm not suggesting anything... I'm telling you that I _know_ you don't only just '**_like_**' Lily." the Knight narrowed her eyes and Miku walked a few more steps back. "Oh, is that Teto calling? I better get going bye!" She ran off leaving behind a fuming Mika who was going to follow her but then just made a fist with her hand and hit into the wall, probably making a crack in it and walked off.

Miku sighed in relief. she wouldn't had wanted to be that poor wall. as she walked over to the other club members she saw a flash of pink and her body automatically walked towards it.

"Luka?" She asked but froze when she also saw something purple. If her eyes wasn't lying to her, they were real close to each other. a little to close for them to be simply hugging. she felt like she was punched or even stabbed as she stepped back. '_What am I doing!? I need to get out of here now! I can't take this!_' her head tried reasoning with her and she was about to follow it's advice before certain lilac eyes caught her.

he grinned and she felt like leaving right there and then but Luka turned around. now Miku really felt like a fish in a net. no way out.

"Miku?" the tealette had to bite her own tongue not to blurt out something stupid. she only waved before quickly bowing.

"S-Sorry for walking in on you. I'll take my leave!" she quickly turned on her heels and ran the other way. now being that wall didn't seem to be so bad.

she ran over the stage but stopped for a second to look on Teto. "I have to leave early.. eh.. sorry but there's something I really need to do. I'll be here for the other practices I promise."

"Sure, thanks for taking on the role Miku-chan. see you Wednesday!" Miku quickly nodded before going backstage, getting her normal clothes on and almost crashed out the exit and ran as fast as she could towards the gates. running up the street she tried to blink away the tears as she felt them in her throat.

"What the hell Miku are you insane? they're a couple why wouldn't they be doing _that_?" She told herself out loud and seemed to run even faster just thinking of it. Gakupo had probably wanted her to see that. to prove that Luka was his and not in any way hers. but the pinkette would never be hers anyway. they were both girls, there was no way it was going to happen anyway so why did he have to do that in front of her?! "Am I pathetic or what?" she said as she tried to dry her tears.

she grew to a walk as she came up to the house. walking in she just dropped her bag and put away her shoes. getting up to her room she threw herself on the bed with a sigh. she buried her face into the pillow and let out some quick tears. however her phone buzzed and she looked up. she had thrown it just beside her. someone was calling her. she checked the caller and it said it was her sister.

"Mika?" she asked questioningly.

"Miku? I got to borrow your sister's phone to call you. you disappeared all of a sudden so I got worried. Are you okay?" Luka's voice answered her and she gulped silently to herself. '_How am I going to explain myself now?_' she thought and almost started stuttering as she answered.

"I-I'm fine.. I just had to go and do something..."

"okay... You know that me and Gakupo-"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for walking in on you like that. I didn't mean to."

"No it's alright. because you didn't really walk in on anything. we were just talking, it looked like we did something else but Gakupo just pressed our foreheads together when we started talking about his father." Miku was confused and relieved.

Luka sounded like she was desperate to make Miku believe her when she said that they hadn't done anything funny.

"Oh.. W-Well it isn't my place to say anything about it anyway.. I-I mean you are his girlfriend so where or when you do that isn't really something I should poke my nose in to. I-It's your relationship.. not mine.." Miku was hurt by her own words. finally saying that Luka was that guy's girlfriend was like stabbing herself in the chest.

"Yeah... my relationship..." teal eyes turned confused over Luka's choice of voice. she sounded like she was hesitant or something about this relationship with Gakupo. or maybe it was just her wishful thinking that screwed with her brain. "Well anyway.. see you tomorrow? I need to get on stage for this kidnapping scene before Teto bites my head off."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." she hung up and just looked on the phone until it went dark. "What am I getting my hopes up for? they've probably already done it anyway. Miku you're screwed if you ever tell her..." she told herself and fell back on the bed, looking up on the roof. '_If I ever told her she would either get angry or never talk to me again.. Just the thought of it makes me regret ever agreeing to this drama.. What if I do something that's to revealing?_' she turned to her side, eyes closed.

"It's in these situations I wish mom was here..." she woke her phone up and went to her photos. going through them she found the pictures she was searching for. a woman was on the pictures, sometimes a man and even herself and her siblings. she giggled softly when a picture of her sister and the woman standing in front of a dress room. Mika had a frown but the woman had a huge smile. the black haired girl was frowning because she was wearing something very color full.

Miku was half smiling and half crying as she went through them all. then finally she came to her favorite picture. the whole family in front of a sakura tree. the pedals were falling and all of them were smiling, even her sister. suddenly she remembered something and took up her calender.

"Oh yeah... it's almost time for that huh? have to buy some flowers for the cemetery then.. I'll say this in case I forget." Miku walked to the window and looked up at the sky with a slight smile. "Happy anniversary, dad, mom. hope your still okay up there." giving a quick wave, she then went to bed and looked on the photo one last time before she fell asleep, the phone laying beside her head.

**Me: And I'm done after days of annoying thinking! the annoying thing being thinking of how the hell I would write the drama.. otherwise I love writing :D even though I suck at grammar etc... though it's a longer chapter this time!**

**Miku: you've done pretty good Wolf. at least you haven't taken that long this time.**

**Me: thank you, SCORE even Miku's praising me! Hell's yeah!**

**Miku: yeah.. sure.. anyway you've told them something important this time haven't you?**

**Me: yes! I have, Miku's parents are dead! that's not awesome... T-T why do I have to put in such sadness in my stories?!**

**Miku: that's just how you roll. but that explains why, back in the surprise kisses chapter, why we didn't tell our 'parents' we went away.**

**Me: exactly! I figured I'd finally tell you guys why I haven't mentioned the Hatsune parents. because Miku nor Mika or Mikou wants to talk about it. I'll tell you how they died later but now I just wanna tell you to review (if you want) and tell me how you thought of the chapter! and I updated kind of fast :D**

**Luka: Hey Miku? you gonna save me later from Rin?**

**Miku: *blush* uhm.. eh... y-yeah.. I-I guess..**

**Luka: yay! *jump hugs Miku* see you later everyone :3**


	11. Chapter 11 A Sad But Happy Day

"Alright let's get this fighting scene on the road!" Teto shouted and Miku sighed. she still regretted agreeing to this now. they were suppose to practice a fighting scene that was going to be the prince's first meeting with the commander Gakupo. Lily and Piko was going to be in the scene too, however they were going to fight more to the side. "You ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be I guess."

"Then go fighting!"

**(Start Acting!)**

"You'll go no further." Gakupo said, and looked on the two hooded men. "Who are you and what are your business in this kingdom?"

"We're just travelers my liege. we don't mean harm." Shiro said and the commander narrowed his eyes.

"Hm... alright, but what about your weapons?"

"They're for protection and hunting sir." Piko walked forward and inspected the travelers. Apher twitched when he stood in front of him.

"You seem familiar." Piko then suddenly pulled his sword and pointed it towards the traveler. "Commander, this man is prince Apher!" the tealette smiled before stepping back.

"I'm surprised you figured us out so fast. I thought the soldiers in this land was stupid."

"Apparently not my liege." Shiro chuckled and they both pulled down their hoods. Gakupo was about to draw his sword when he saw that Apher was already running towards him, sword unsheathed. he just managed to pull his own sword out and block his attack.

"Shiro, take care of his companion." the blond saluted and turned to Piko.

"so you're the so called prince? keh, some prince you are, you can't even protect a princess." teal eyes narrowed and he pushed their swords closer to the commander's face. "Not a big talker are ya? well you know what? If I kill you, my queen told me I could have some _fun_ with your princess. I'll be looking forward to it after this." Apher's facial expression turned instantly furious.

"If you touch her..." his voice threatening.

"You'll do what? she's in our land, I can do whatever I want." Apher started to hack away on Gakupo, each slice stronger than the other. he let his anger go through to the blade and the commander seemed to have trouble blocking him after a short while. he then stumbled back and even fell over, his sword being hit away from him.

"Listen to me you filth.." a blade was put just beneath Gakupo's chin and the purple eyes met with teal. "If you touch her, I will kill you and that wretched queen of yours. I promise you that. touch Luka in any way and you're dead." Apher meant his words, no dishonesty was in his voice.

"Like you won't kill me anyway?"

"No.. Killing is wrong, even in war.. I won't kill you if I don't have to." the prince then quickly hit the man in the head with the handle of the sword so he fell unconscious. Piko was defeated as well and they were both tied up as the two then ran as fast as possible until they were at a safe distance.

**(End The Acting!)**

"Stop right there!" Teto shouted making them all sigh in relief. Gakupo and Piko easily got out of the ropes and the two girls shook their limbs a bit. "Miku! Gakupo! that was an amazing fighting scene. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it. I mean, the anger, the fight and the threat it all seemed so real!" the tealette smiled sheepishly.

'_Maybe that's because I may have gone a little overboard.. I fought him like I would have in real life. I wasn't really holding back, neither did I hold back on the threat either.. hope Gakupo didn't notice that.._' she thought and took a deep breath.

"And Gakupo, you acted very well when it came to not being able to block the blows. exactly like a real battle. amazing! well, let's get on with the next scene! you two! great!" Teto almost flew away. one reason why Gakupo had looked so convincing was just because he had actually had trouble with holding his ground towards Miku's blows.

"Guys, that was amazing!" Luka said and got up to hug the two. she hugged Gakupo first and then Miku. though she did hold onto Miku a bit longer but the tealette pushed her weird thoughts away before she got them.

"T-Thanks.. I have to be honest, doing this acting thing is hard. I had to really concentrate to even make my blows seem realistic." she said in a try to get herself to think of something else.

"Well you did it real good. I loved it. hope it'll be as good in the rest of the play. but I'm not worried." Miku smiled sheepishly and averted her eyes to the upcoming blond.

"You guys know what's in the end of the play right? you know when they do a small time skip to where the two are married? they're standing on a hill with a sakura tree and think back a bit on their past and then say a final I love you and-"

"They kiss." Miku and Luka said in synch, their eyes closed with crossed arms.

"We know the script Rin. I think I've read it ten times already. but do you really think Teto is going to force us to kiss for real? of course she joked that we had to but we've already practised that scene. we're going to do one of those fake kisses. where we're turned away from the crowd." Miku explained and the blond slowly nodded before a teasing smirk came up on her lips.

"Aw~ and here I thought the two of you would kiss, what a shame." Both the girls faces turned beat red and out of nowhere Miku pulled out a leek and hit Rin with it.

"Don't talk like that Rin! Y-You know Gakupo is Luka's boyfriend! and we're both girls here..." she said her last sentence very low. all her anger for what the blond said gone. she peeked over at the pinkette who was looking away, still some red color on her cheeks. '_Don't get any weird ideas Miku! Luka just got surprised, there's nothing more to it than that..._' she told herself and shook her head.

"Ouch.. yeah, sorry Luka, I didn't mean anything bad with that. I was just kidding."

"N-No it's fine. I knew you were joking, you just surprised me."

"Well that reaction was laughable. though it makes me wonder. have anything against girl to girl love?" Lily suddenly said, directing the question to Miku. She blushed and quickly shook her head.

"N-No I don't have anything against it. I-I mean if you're in love you're in love but I just meant that Luka have a boyfriend and all and I just.."

"Take it easy girl, I'm just teasing you. don't worry, I'm not hurt. And just so you don't have to worry, I think I'm over my little crush. sorry for doing _that_ back then." Guessing she was referring to the kiss Miku only shook her head.

"I've already said that it's fine. besides it wasn't that big of a deal." Lily shrugged and before she knew it a certain black haired girl entered her vision.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rin asked but no one answered her as Mika made her way up to Lily. and before the blond knew it a hand had been placed on her head, patting her like someone was praising a puppy. Mika was still wearing a emotionless mask but she was still patting the blond on the head. Lily seemed confused as to why she was doing it but didn't stop her.

she then stopped and the blond raised a eyebrow.

"I'm a puppy now?" she asked and Mika shrugged.

"I think that's my sister's way of saying that you did well. another sign that she's slowly lifting on that grudge against you." Lily grinned.

"Well then, If I'm a dog I guess you can order me around right? If you wanna cuddle just say the word." Mika narrowed her eyes as her cheeks grew red.

"Who'd wanna cuddle with a dirty dog?" she said and started to walk away. Lily only followed.

"Aw~ come on, don't be such a grumpy owner."

"Stop following me."

"But a dog follows it's owner don't it? and I'm just a puppy so I don't know what those commands means." the girl twitched then picked up what was suppose to be a wand and waved it in front of the blond.

"Well then take this and go fetch. even puppies knows how to fetch a stick." she threw it over the stage and nobody really suspected Lily to really chase after it. but the blond smirked and actually ran over stage and picked it up.

"I got it. what do you wanna play next? or do you prefer to play fetch a stick?" Mika sighed and took the stick away from the girl. She threw it further this time and as last time, Lily went to get it.

"Guys, we're going to practice .. where did Lily go?" Teto asked but she got her answer when the girl popped out of nowhere behind Mika, dropping the stick in front of her feet.

"I just went to fetch the stick. what were you going to say?" Teto blinked but then shook her head.

"I was going to say we're going to practice the meeting with the sorcerer. so Mika get ready and Lily, Miku get ready as well." they all complied and got ready on stage.

**(Start Actin!)**

The two friends ran as soldiers was following them. they ran around a corner but couldn't get rid of them.

"This doesn't look good." Apher said as they reached a dead end. but suddenly the wall opened and on the other side was a hooded woman.

"If I were you I would hurry on through." she said darkly and the two looked on each other then ran through. the wall closed and the soldiers were confused to where the two had gone.

"T-Thank you madame.. but.. who are you? and why did you help us?" the woman looked on them with blue wise eyes.

"Who I am can wait. what you need my young prince, is a new disguise. it's not wise to have the same one the commander of the army have seen you in." she withdrew her cape and a whole new set of clothes. "Put these on. but before that." she went up to the prince and poked him in the eyes.

"Ow!" he blinked and then looked on her. "Why did you-?" but he got interrupted by Shiro who gasped.

"Your eyes my lord. they've changed color."

"Huh?"

"This way it will be harder for them to recognize you. young knight, come here." Shiro gulped but walked forward and got poked as well.

"Ouch.. you're right that hurts.." she told them to get dressed and they did as she told them. when they were ready Apher turned to her.

"We're in your debt. but why have you helped us, and who are you?"

"I'm Mika, the sorcerer and the reason for me to help you. well, let's just say I have my own grudges towards this land's queen. you're here to rescue your love Luka yes?" he nodded. "Well it''s not going to be easy. she's in a tower pretty close to the castle. many guards guard it and your only chance to get past unnoticed would be to disguise yourself as a guard. I have to leave you now. I'll be here to help but you'll have to get through most of this on your own."

"Of course, We're in your debt sorcerer." with a sweep of her cape she disappeared. "Come on Shiro. thanks to Mika-sama we won't be figured out so easily. let's get to the castle." the blond nodded and they started running towards the castle.

**(Stop Actin!)**

"And~ stop! that was great!" the two girls sighed and got the lenses out.

"Ow, that actually hurt. We'll be happy we're not blind after this." Miku said and rubbed her eyes. Mika poked her head out from below the stage where she had '_disappeared_'

"Sorry, I try not to poke your eyes out. I'll be a bit more gentle next time kay?" the tealette just smiled and then someone hugged her from behind.

"That was great Miku. and Lily you did great to." the blond grinned then went to the black knight to help her get up from beneath stage.

"Thanks, though I need to go. I have something I need to do." she then hurried backstage, changed and walked to Mika. "Are you coming with me or are you going to stay a bit longer?" the girl shrugged.

"I think I'll stay a bit longer. just say hi to them from me will ya? and don't forget to buy a red rose for her not a pink one this time. you know her favorite color was red."

"I know I know! I made a mistake, but I bet she liked it last year anyway. she liked pink as well." Mika just waved it away before the tealette ran off.

"Ehm.. can I ask what that was about?" Lily asked and Luka was curious as well.

"Hm? no it's nothing.. just a special day today is all. though I don't think I'll go.. I lost it so easily last time." the black haired girl frowned and before the blond could ask someone called.

"Hey! Luka!" turning around the pinkette gaped at her brother who was coming towards the stage. he was wearing a hat and sunglasses as well as a scarf.

"Luki! what the hell are you doing here?!" she said as low as possible. he smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I'm looking for you. I came here to ask your friends if they knew where their brother Mikuo was. I haven't seen him in a while and since we're friends I guessed I should propose the idea of doing something." Luka sighed and looked on Mika.

"Do you know where he is?" the knight bit her lip and looked away.

"Ehm... I don't know.."

"You're lying." Lily said simply and the girl shrugged. "Mika.. your brother and sister are gone and you say it's a special day today... a day that made you lose it.. what day is it today?" Mika sighed and turned back to them.

"Get changed. If I'm going to tell you then it better be in our house." they obliged and when they were all safe at home the black haired girl signed them to follow her upstairs. they went down the corridor and then she stopped in front of a gray door. it was at the very end of the hall and Mika took a deep breath and opened the door.

inside it looked like a normal bedroom. it was a two sized bed and a big wardrobe. also a desk and nightstands. everything was a little dusty and it looked like no one had used it for a while. the girl walked up to the desk and looked on some framed pictures.

"This is the reason both Miku and Mikou are gone today.. they're at our parents grave.." eyes went wide and Lily walked forward and looked on the pictures. some of them only had the three siblings while some had a woman and a man in them. "It's their anniversary today.. they died exactly six years ago.."

"How.. How did they die?" Lily dared ask and Mika had to take another deep breath.

"They died in a plane crash. I don't remember much of it, the only thing I remember is that it was fire everywhere and that our parents had protected us as well as they could. we were going back from a vacation and then something went wrong and it crashed." as she was speaking no one dared to say a word. "Damn it.. I didn't want to be the one telling this. I don't want to..." though she trailed off.

"Mika.. where is this grave?" Luka asked suddenly and the black haired girl sighed.

"It's in the graveyard by the church. if you go there I think you can see Mikou and Miku sitting somewhere." both Luki and Luka ran out and Mika looked on the photos.

"You're not going?" Lily asked and she held back a chuckle.

"Last time I went I totally lost it.. I don't like to show such a side of me.."

"Well then when are you suppose to show it?" the blue gaze turned to the blond who was looking quite serious. "It's not fair you know? you're not being quite fair with yourself."

"What are you-?"

"Who's told you that you need to play cool all the time?! I can understand if you wanna be strong for your siblings but really.. anyone needs to let someone else carry the burden for once. You may not like showing your emotions in public but-" however she cut off as Mika lowered her head and walked towards her. standing just a few centimeters from the blond Mika stopped.

Lily was about to ask what the problem was but cut herself off yet again when she felt the girl's hand clutch onto her shirt. she could tell she was shaking.

"But what? Who am I suppose to rely on with this _burden_ other then myself? answer me that!" Lily kept a straight face as she took a deep breath.

"I know your grudge towards me probably haven't lifted fully but... even though you might not trust me with it.. if it will be of some help, at least for today, I'd take it for you. at least let me in for today. I know you don't want to carry this anymore then you have to.. you've been on the brink of tears ever since we left school.. don't you think I noticed?" Mika's eyes widened but then closed.

"Don't think big of yourself... I'm not crying because it's you who's here alright?" Lily smiled and embraced the black knight.

"I know..." at that moment Mika's walls came crashing down and she grit her teeth as tears started to flow down her cheeks. her other hand gripped onto the blond's shirt. Lily said nothing, she just held onto the girl in a hope that it calmed her a bit. '_It's official.. I hate her crying.. I even like our arguments better then this... well.. that leaves me with one thing. Len, I'm not letting you have her. but this time I have to take it slow.. or else I'm just going to end up in a hospital._'

* * *

the two pink haired siblings came to the graveyard and walked around in search for the two tealettes. after a while they found them and as they walked over they noticed that the two looked kind of empty on the graves. Luka could stand just beside Miku and she didn't seem to notice. same for Mikou. looking on the picture and flowers placed the pinkette smiled.

"They look nice." she said and finally the two saw them.

"Luka! what.. what are you doing here?" she shrugged and smiled.

"I'm here because I heard you were here. you left so suddenly and everything so we asked your sister what was going on and she told us." suddenly Miku went pale.

"Is she angry?"

"Ehm.. no I don't think so.. I only asked where you were and then ran off. all I really know is that Lily's with her.

"Oh.. okay.." the tealette looked back over at the graves. Mikou and Luki was standing a little bit away from the two girls.

"Luki? why are you here?" the star smiled and put a arm around his shoulders.

"Well I was going to find you and ask if you wanted to do something. but I now know you have something a bit more important going on. so I came to say hi and give my blessing to your folks. it may not mean much but.."

"N-No, it means a lot. it means a lot to me that you even care." Luki looked insulted.

"Dude! why wouldn't I care?! it's your parents, and if I don't care about what saddens my buddy then what kind of friend would I be? besides I have to thank your parents for giving birth to you and your sisters right? and also for protecting you during the plane crash. It's an honor to be this close to their burial site."

Luki then let go of Mikou and walked closer to the two graves and then bowed in respect. "Thank you for what you've done. it's most saddening that you couldn't live longer and see your kids grow up. But I can assure you that they're doing fine. and I bet if you saw them you would be proud." at his words both Mikou and Miku couldn't hold back tears anymore.

Luka quickly embraced the tealette and let her cry on her shoulder. she didn't like to see Miku this sad. she wanted to stop her crying badly but she knew Miku needed this right now. Luki was giving Mikou the same hug and after a few minutes they managed to calm down.

"Thanks a lot Luki.." Mikou said and the boy smiled.

"Hey, it wouldn't be respectful to not say anything." Luka could find anything to say so she bowed and said a quiet speech in her mind. one she couldn't say in public when Miku was there.

"Come on, it's gonna rain soon. and so your old folks don't get wet." both the pinkette's pulled out a umbrella and put it over the graves. "We have a few at home so it doesn't matter. it's better to get a little wet yourself then let others get wet."

"Thanks... well, let's go home." Mikou hugged his little sister and she smiled. the four went home and when they got inside the rain started to fall. inside however was a dazed looking Mika, who was looking on Lily who seemed to be talking. though when the four got noticed the two turned around, the black haired girl's expression turned instantly and Lily smiled.

"Yo, how the two siblings doing?"

"We're fine thanks Lily. Mika? are you alright?" she shrugged and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm fine.." unseen by the others she shot daggers at Lily who avoided them by looking innocently to the side. "Anyway did you mess it up this time or not?" she directed the question to Miku who blushed lightly but shook her head.

"No, we bought a red one for mom and a blue one for dad. it's fine." Mika smiled and got up. she actually hugged her sister and the teal eyes were close to crying again. she buried her face into Mika's shoulder and hugged her back.

"Geez, you're gonna make me start crying." Lily said with a sad smile. Miku held back a giggle and looked up.

"Sorry Lily.."

"It's fine. the way I heard it you three deserve to cry today. though I bet your parents would like you to smile instead. sure today is the day of their death but also the day of your survival. if your folks hadn't protected you I can only guess you would be in the same place as they are now. so today we should be great full that you're alive and honor your parents death by smiling and live the life they wanted you to live." silence followed Lily's words until Mikou chuckled.

"Lily,Luka and Luki. thanks you guys. I really do believe mom and dad are smiling right now. alright, it's raining outside but what about we just hang out for the rest of the day?" they all agreed with a smile and for once the three siblings didn't only cry that day. and outside where the rain was falling the clouds dispersed and the warmth from two more smiling faces was sent down at the house in form of warm sunlight.

**Me: okay.. even me who's writing.. I'm gonna start crying I promise! **

**Miku: that was actually quite heart warming Wolf. I have to admit.**

**Me: I know! T-T I hate this kind of stuff. It always sends me crying.**

**Miku: well seems like you need someone like Lily. and that part was actually pretty cute.**

**Me: mmhm.. I know it's totally unlike Mika and all but come on. she'd be called heartless if she didn't cry on a day like this. **

**Luka: though I think she started showing such a side of her for another reason. *smirks***

**Me: maybe.. I don't know.. maybe it's because of Lily, possibly, I don't know. and that part probably wasn't all that good...**

**Miku: well you've made it official with Lily liking Mika at least. but not official that you're going to put them together. but anyway hope you liked this chapter and review with your opinions and ideas, it helps out a lot.**

**Me: sorry for the delay. I'm not going to pull some excuse so this is all I'm going to say. and sorry if you think it's rushed in any way. oh and sorry for the shortage of LukaXMiku here. you'll get some more in the next chapter promise :D**

**Luka: bye everyone :3**


	12. Chapter 12 Teases And Some Fangirls

Sighing Miku tapped her pen on the table. she had no idea what to write. she was suppose to write some sort of music to her song World Is Mine but she had a total block in her head. suddenly someone sat down beside her with a tired sigh. looking up her troubled expression turned to a smile when she saw the pinkette.

"It's hard to come up with the music isn't it?" she chuckled and looked at her paper where she had just written some scribbles.

"Yeah, you get the lyrics and you think you have a melody in your head but when it comes down to writing it down you forget it." the two girls stayed quiet for a little while.

"Hey Miku?" the tealette turned slightly but stopped abruptly when she noticed Luka was leaning over her shoulder. she instantly turned her gaze back down with a light blush.

"Y-Yeah? what is it?"

"Ehm... well.. it's just.." the pinkette got away from her and scratched the back of her head. she seemed nervous about something. Miku didn't think much of it though as she tilted her head in a curious manor.

"What?" Luka sighed.

"I was just wondering if you're busy this weekend. with all this drama stuff we haven't really had time to just be friends and hang out. sure we did yesterday but... I just wondered if you wanted to do something this weekend. my brother is going to do something with Mikou and he asked if you know.. if you wanted to come as well.. of course those two will be in their own world so it'll probably just be like it's us two." she said just thinking how her brother acted around Mikou.

she didn't like that she made it sound like a date of some sort but she didn't know how else to formulate herself. Miku was a little surprised over the question but liked the sound of it just being the two of them. and that would be a brake from thinking about if Luka's with Gakupo or not on the weekends.

though before she could answer a certain boy came and sat down in front of them.

"Yo, you guys come up with anything yet?" Gakupo sounded nice but Miku knew better.

"Ehm.. not really. weren't you together with Piko a second ago?" he shrugged and pointed towards the two twin blonds.

"He wanted to go hang out with them. and I just thought that I could hang out with my girlfriend and her friend." however even though he said that was the reason Miku knew he did this on purpose. every moment between her and Luka he could ruin he did. as he was talking she had ripped off some paper from her note paper and wrote something on it.

"I'm going to get some more paper. be right back." the tealette stood up and let the piece fall just beside the pinkette. Luka picked it up as Miku walked away and smiled slightly when she saw the inside.

'_See you on the weekend then_ :3' even though she didn't know why Miku had written it down instead of saying it out loud she sighed in content. she was coming, great.

"Luka? what you holding?" Gakupo asked and she instantly broke away from her thoughts and closed the note.

"Nothing, just a small piece of paper. I'm gonna throw it away, be right back." she almost jumped into standing position and walked towards the trash. however when she made it look like she threw it away she slipped it inside her sleeve and walked back. byt then Miku was walking back with some more paper and they met on the way.

"Got the paper." she smiled a rather cute childish smile which made Luka's heart flutter. though she pressed it aside as they sat back down with Gakupo again. '_since when did my heart act like that? have my crush really grown that much?_' Luka thought and sighed quietly to herself.

"So what are you going to do over the weekend?" both girls were left speechless for a second before Luka smiled.

"W-Well, Sorry Gakupo but I'm going to the park with my brother this weekend. maybe we can do something some other time." Gakupo hadn't asked but she knew he wanted to ask her out. he shrugged with a slight pout.

"It's alright. I'll find something else to do with Piko or something."

* * *

She sprinted down the street and even jumped now and then. After a while she was finally at the pinkette's house and she took a few deep breaths before knocking. The door opened and a smile from Luka's mother entered her vision.

"Hello dear. Luka is upstairs, where's your brother?" Miku nodded up the street.

"He's coming. Just a little slow." Walking in she saw Luki standing by the stairs.

"Sis! Miku's here!" He shouted and after a few seconds said pinkette came down the stairs. She had blue jeans on that were purposely torn by the knees, also having a black top with the picture of a pair of headphones. Also having a few bracelets and the teal butterfly headphones around her neck.

"Geez, now we're fast since we know someone's waiting downstairs." Luka turned to him and punched into his shoulder.

"Shut up, I know someone who would do the exact same thing if someone else came through the door." Luka said with a teasing smile. Her brother blushed but snorted.

"Yeah well, you did it first." He held a hand over his sister's head but she still had the teasing smile on her face.

"Sure but that doesn't change the fact that you would do the same thing. Maybe even faster then I did." They continued to pass it back and forth for a couple of minutes and their mother sighed.

"You can feel the sibling love right?" She said turning to Miku. She giggled and walked up to the two arguing siblings.

"Come on you guys. That's enough. My brother is coming soon and you don't want him to see you arguing right? And Luka come here." She took the pinkette's hand and led her to the sofa. She sat her down and took the cord to her headphones and put in the plug to her phone.

"Miku, what are you..?" But she trailed off as the tealette came pretty close to her and pulled the headphones over her head and onto her ears. Searching something up on her phone Luka started hearing some kind of melody.

Listening to it in silence she started smiling and bobbed her head a bit until it stopped. "That sounded awesome. What is it?" Miku smiled and showed her what the name was on her phone. "No way! Is it already..? How fast are you with this stuff?" She chuckled and shrugged.

"This isn't the first time I've made one. I do a lot of thinking on different ones on my free time. There's a reason why the teacher hardly comes and asks me if I need help anymore. He's been turned down enough times to know I can do it by myself."

"Hehe, but it sounds great. I've started on mine as well." Then a knock was heard at the door. Luki opened it and smiled at the sight of the teal haired boy.

"Hey dude." They quickly high fived and Mikou turned to his little sister. Seeing her phone and Luka's headphones he smiled.

"It rocks doesn't it?" The pinkette smiled with a nod.

"Yeah, it's awesome. Still can't believe you managed to do it in such a short time." Miku smiled sheepishly.

"It still needs fixing if you ask me but it's fine enough to leave to the teacher I guess."

"you're to modest for your own good."

"I-I'm not modest I just..."

"Anyway, where are we going?" Mikou said, totally switching subject. Luki grinned and pointed towards the door.

"Well first off we're going to the park. come on, get ya shoes on." meanwhile, while they went to the park, Mika was alone at home. she didn't feel like calling anyone to ask them to come over. though she didn't really like being all alone either. it might sound pathetic but she wasn't that found of it. even though she gave out the expression of someone spending most of her time alone.

about to turn on the Tv she heard someone knock on the door. weird, who would come now? opening the door she was met with a smiling blond.

"Yo." Mika raised a eye brow and crossed her arms.

"Lily, just because I showed some of my feelings in front of you doesn't mean-"

"Doesn't mean we're best buddies and that I can come over whenever I want to prevent you from being all alone here?" she finished and the dark knight looked weary on her. "Relax beautiful. I'm not here with any bad intentions. and neither do I really expect you to let me in."

"Then what are you doing here?" she shrugged and smiled brightly.

"Well since Miku and Mikou are out I just thought you would be lonely so I guessed I'd at least try to offer my company." Mika frowned but it disappeared as quickly as it came and she sighed, stepping aside in a sign for her to get in. Lily happily obliged and when the door closed she looked around and noticed the Tv being on.

"Were you going to watch Tv or something?" Mika walked over to the sofa and picked up a Xbox controller.

"Not really, I was going to play something." nodding Lily went over to sit by her. Mika had to admit, she was a little bit more relaxed now that someone was here. though she refused to think it was because it was Lily.

"Hm.. can I play as well?" the girl shrugged and threw her another controller. "I just hope you go easy on me. cause it looks like you've done this to many times." the blond said nervously when she saw how fast Mika was moving.

"Uh huh, well.. I can go easy on you if you want. but we'll see." Lily chuckled and looked on the screen as the game started.

* * *

"We're here!" Luki declared as they walked in to the park. he and Mikou was talking to each other while Miku and Luka was a little bit behind them.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?" Luka asked and the tealette shrugged.

"I don't know. might go to some spot and try to write some new song or something."

"Hm.. Well I for one have no idea what to do tomorrow. if Gakupo don't call me or something I might just-" but even hearing the suggestion that she might be with Gakupo tomorrow made Miku's mind go blank.

"W-Well, you could always come over to my house so we can think of something to do." she blurted out without thinking and cursed herself. but Luka smiled and nodded.

"If it's not to much of a bother for me being with you two days in a row sure." Miku stifled a sigh in relief and smiled.

"Why would it be a bother? it's always fun hanging out with a friend. I'm just happy you're not going to be with Gakupo." she said the last sentence very low and Luka leaned forward curiously.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! oh hey look, isn't the Sakura tree wonderful when it's blooming?" Miku ran ahead towards the tree and the pinkette frowned.

"Hey, not fair changing the subject." she ran after her but she just giggled.

"I didn't do nothing." she got up the small hill which the tree stood on and looked up at it. Luka soon came up behind her and looked up as well. catching one of the falling leafs Miku smiled and showed it to Luka. "Look, the pedals always looks like hearts don't you think?" blue eyes looked on the pink pedal and smiled.

"Yep, it's nice." then teal eyes lightened up as she got up closer to the tree and reached up, taking a flower off the tree she then walked back with a sweet smile on her face.

"Here." she put it behind her ear and Luka blushed lightly. "You look real pretty with that on." the tealette's cheeks were lightly flustered while saying this but she still smiled.

"T-Thanks." she giggled and pointed on Luka's cheeks.

"Sorry for saying it but you look cute when you're flustered." this made her grow even redder. the teal girl laughed and ran away from her.

"Geez, Miku!" she ran after her when she realized that she was just teasing. they chased each other around the tree until finally Luka caught her however this made Miku unbalanced and she fell over. taking the pinkette with her they rolled down the hill and once down Luka got up and itched her aching head. "Miku are you alri-?" though she cut herself off as she saw that they were now in the same position as in the haunted house.

'_Crap! okay Luka, calm down. just get off her and everything will be good. just don't think about it!_' however her train of thought was corrupted when the teal innocent looking eyes fell over her. they looked like she was asking her shyly to do something. her heart started beating at a alarming rate and to keep her hands from trembling she grabbed the grass underneath them.

Miku was looking her straight in the eyes. she didn't look as shocked as she did last time. like she was expecting Luka to do the same thing again. and even knowing that she didn't push her away. the pinkette didn't know how to take that, was it because she wanted her to do it or just.. her thinking went off somewhere when her body acted on it's own and leaned down.

her mind went blank as she carefully started kissing the tealette's neck. she flinched at the touch but didn't do anything. Miku stifled moans as Luka placed a few butterfly kisses before going up and kissed her cheek. Miku's heart was pounding loudly as blue hazed eyes met with hers. she opened her mouth slightly and with half closed eyes she saw Luka lean down closer to her.

their lips barely touching they both could feel each others breaths and could probably hear their beating hearts.

"Luka! Miku! Where'd you guys go!?" Luki's voice pierced through their ears and both set of eyes widened before Luka quickly got off Miku and sat down beside her, looking quite flustered to the side. the tealette sat up and as the reality of what just happened came to her mind a huge blush appeared on her cheeks and she gulped quietly. '_Luka just.. Luka just.. why didn't I stop her!? sure I want that more then anything but she couldn't have been thinking straight! I mean Gakupo and her.._'

Though what neither of them knew was that a purple haired boy was standing just a few meters away, hiding behind a tree. he had come to say hi to Luka since she was suppose to be here with her brother. but now he saw that she already had company. and he had seen everything. '_she's trying to do it again huh?_' he thought and then walked away.

* * *

**Me: Alright! That's finally done!**

**Miku: *blush* You're very good at teases aren't you?**

**Me: yep, I'm pretty good with those. though one day they're not going to be teases anymore ;)**

**Luka: Hm.. Seems like I was pretty out of it. Miku looked to cute and innocent for me to say no~**

**Miku: S-Sure, whatever you say.**

**Luka: aw, you're blushing. aren't you the cutest thing~**

**Miku: A-A-Anyway, isn't this chapter a little shorter... Wolf, what are you doing?**

**Me: hm? *sitting by the key board ready to continue writing.* what you talking about? I'm gonna continue the chapter what else?**

**Miku: but.. you just said you were done didn't you? and we're talking, meaning it's over right?**

**Me: I said it was over? hm, what a horrible memory I must have. I just heard something about we want longer chapters and decided to make them think I'm done then continue. so it's fine if we shut up now. and besides they've probably realized I'm trolling since they just have to scroll down a bit to know.**

**Miku: ehm.. Alright I guess.. you're random today.. **

**Me: No I'm not, I'm a perverted Wolf and a troll XD**

* * *

They were walking home in silence. a silence non of them liked. Miku had pulled her jacket up a bit to hide the red marks that now were visible on her neck. the two brothers noticed their sisters weird behavior and wanted to ask what was wrong but all they got was silence. finally at the house Mikou opened the door to hear a game over sound.

"Geez, that's the 15 time I've lost. you're good." Lily's voice was heard and all four looked over to the living room. and indeed, the blond sat there smiling awkwardly scratching the back of her head. Mika sat beside her with a small smile.

"Well I've lost 6 times and that's impressive since I did play my best those times." she encouraged the blond and she just sighed.

"Yeah well, I had a hell of a time to win. though I have to admit it was fun. but what you say about doing something else?" they didn't seem to have noticed them. and when Mika's siblings heard the black knight say "I guess we can." they instantly pulled back the two pinkette's out and closed the door carefully and dashed out of sight.

"What about going outside for a change of scenery? Need to get some fresh air anyway." Lily stood up and the black haired girl shrugged and actually followed her. she didn't quite know why she did it, she just came to the conclusion that she didn't want to be alone. she walked out with Lily and they didn't see the four figures that were hiding on the other end of the street.

"Let me ask why we're hiding?" Luki asked.

"Well, if we didn't Mika wouldn't have agreed on going out on a stroll with Lily. she would never do that if she saw us." Miku explained and Mikou only nodded.

"She's normally to proud to do that when we're near. but I was actually a little surprised that she even let Lily in the house. didn't she have a grudge on her or something?"

"Let's just say Lily have started to have a crush on her. and I think she and Len actually have had a little talk about it. but as far as I see it, I think Lily's winning. I don't think I've ever seen Mika actually go somewhere with someone like that alone. usually we're with her." the two grinned and went over to the house again with two confused siblings behind them.

"This day's been awesome, thanks." Luki gave the tealette a hug and chuckled.

"It really has been awesome. let's do again soon okay? I only have about three weeks left on my holiday after all." Mikou just smiled with a nod. the two girls were quiet. '_Crap, what am I suppose to say? I just almost kissed her for the third time not to mention the things I did before it. I'm not even sure she wants to do something tomorrow now or not._' Luka thought and bit her lip.

"Luka come on." she looked on her brother then back on Miku who were looking down on her hands.

"S-Sorry..." she finally said quietly and then started to walk away. however Miku grabbed her hand and she stopped turning around to see the teal eyes smiling.

"Don't forget to come tomorrow. We're suppose to come up with something to do right?" her smile was warm and it made Luka's cold thoughts go away as she then smiled back and held onto the tealette's hand.

"How could I forget?" the two giggled and finally letting go Luka ran up to his brother. he was grinning at her and she stuck out her tongue. "What are you grinning at?" he shrugged.

"Oh I don't know. I may be grinning because I think.. my sister have a little crush of her own. and it's not for a purple headed boy." she looked on him but then looked away. she didn't say against him neither was she agreeing with him. she kept the truth to herself even though her brother probably already knew the truth.

meanwhile Lily and Mika was had walked pretty far and was now next to a forest.

"Hm, didn't know it was a forest here. but then again I haven't explored so much either since I got here." Lily said and turned her head to the black haired girl. "Wanna take a look?"

"I don't mind. I've been in this forest before when I wanna clear my mind." the blond grinned.

"Well then, we won't get lost." they walked inside and did so for a long time until they were pretty deep in. then Lily crouched down and looked on one of the wild flowers. "Hey, Mika, come here for a sec." the knight obliged and when she was close enough Lily stood up and turned to her with a dark blue flower in hand. she smiled and put it behind the other's ear. "There, now you look even cuter." Mika flinched and blushed.

"S-Shut up baka." she turned away from the blond but didn't pull the flower away like she would have in any other scenario. Lily snickered but then felt like someone was watching them. looking around she saw a shadow that disappeared behind a tree. she narrowed her eyes and walked closer to Mika. "What are you-"

"We're not alone here. and I don't think it's a friendly forest man." she whispered and the dark blue gaze instantly looked over to the trees. "To hide instead of introducing yourself is rude you know!" she got in front of Mika when three boys came out from behind the tree.

"Sorry, we just saw you and thought that you may be lost. we were going to offer our assistance." one of them said and she guessed he was the leader of the group.

"You were were you? well thanks but no thanks. I think we'll find our way back perfectly fine. but thanks for the offer." Lily took Mika's hand and started walking away. but she heard them follow them anyway.

"But please we insist." she peeked at Mika, she didn't seem to be to worried. no surprise.

"Mika do you know the way out?" she said quietly and the girl nodded to the left. they went into a sprint but the boys followed.

"Come on where are you running off to?" now they were sounding more teasing then nice. '_Geez, are these boys seriously planning on doing this in the middle of the day? what a bunch of idiots._' Lily thought as they then ran up a small hill and was going to continue if it wasn't for that one of the boys had gotten in front of them.

"Come now, there's no use in-" but she interrupted him with a kick to the stomach and he tumbled down the hill.

"Lucky I took those self defense classes." she said with a smile, trying to keep everything positive so non of them would panic. they continued their run however the boy got up and pulled out a knife.

"How dare you." he raised it and Lily quickly jerked Mika out of the way and raised her arm as the knife slashed down. blue eyes widened but Lily smiled. she kicked him harder this time so he had to kneel down and catch his breath. pulling the knife out she threw it on the ground and took out her phone and took a pic before grabbing Mika again.

"Sorry, you might get a little red now but hope that doesn't matter." she said with a grin and the black haired girl was to shocked to answer. they were just about out of the forest and the boys wouldn't chase them any further, cause then they would get caught. when she knew they were safe Lily stopped and keeled over on the ground, holding her arm in a tight grip.

"Lily, are you alright?" Mika wasn't panicking cause that would just make the situation worse but she was worried.

"For being stabbed in the arm with a knife.. I'm fine." but she was obviously lying. Mika quickly managed to rip off some cloth that she wrapped around her arm to stop her from losing to much blood.

"Wait a minute, I'll call the hospital."

"Yeah.. you.. you do that.." after calling for a ambulance she called Miku who came there with Mikou before the ambulance did.

"Lily! god- are you alright?!" Lily was laying down, her head on Mika's lap and she opened her eyes slightly to look on the tealette. she smiled weakly.

"Yeah.. I'm gonna be fine. though I'm not so sure I wanna move. I got to nice of a pillow." the black knight blushed with a quiet sigh.

"If you can kid around in this situation then yes you're going to be fine." but still some worry was over the girl's face. as the sirens was heard the blond was sweating a little and panting. Mika gently pulled away some hair from her face and as the nurses made their way to them Lily smiled to herself.

"I'm glad you're here though." she said quietly and the twin furrowed her eye brows. was she delirious or something? but hearing that sent a strange warm feeling through her and she didn't quite understand why so she shook it off and helped get the blond in the ambulance.

"You should go with her. We'll inform Lily's parents and come to the hospital later." Mika just nodded and went with in the car. she could see Lily was a little drowsy because of blood loss but at the same time she was awake enough to look over at her. the black knight was trying to not look worried and encourage the blond.

"It's funny." she said suddenly and the dark blue eyes looked up on her. she was smiling even though it was obviously forced.

"What's so funny?" Mika asked, her voice sounding like it normally did. Lily shrugged one shoulder.

"It's funny that if I hadn't suggested that we did something else. or hadn't come over at all. this bothersome thing wouldn't have happened. sorry for being a bother all the time. I mean first the thing with Miku and now this. I just keep on annoying you don't I?" Mika peeked at the nurse who was hearing all this but was to busy with other stuff to really pay any real attention. she stifled a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Baka.."

"Huh?" she opened her eyes and looked on her with a quite frustrated face.

"I have to admit I haven't liked you at all after you forced yourself on Miku. and when you started to act so carefree around me I got slightly annoyed. but when you helped me let go yesterday I didn't think as bad of you anymore. but as you said today, we're not best buddies but when you came over I was actually a little happy. NOT only because of you, but also because now I wasn't alone. I might look it but I don't like being alone that much. and if you hadn't said it I would have probably suggested that we'd do something else. so I guess what I'm trying to say.." she trailed off and Lily was a little shocked over what she was saying.

"Yes you annoy me, make me mad even.. but not everything is your fault. and I'm glad you came over." a slight shade of red was on her cheeks while saying this and Lily blinked but then smiled. she didn't say anything just smiled and Mika looked to the side. when they finally arrived at the hospital they immediately took care of her and in a few hours her parents came and were the first ones to go in and say hi to her. Mika was sitting out in the waiting room when her parents came out.

"Thank you for taking care of Lily."

"I didn't really take care of her. the doctors did." but the mother quickly gave her a hug which she let pass.

"But we were told that if you hadn't tied the cloth piece to her arm she would have died out of blood loss. we're very great full, if you ever need something come to us. we owe you." she didn't have the chance to say against it before they walked down the hall. she sighed and looked up when a nurse came towards her.

"She's asking if you were still here." Mika walked into the room and saw the blond on a bed, some stuff hooked up to her and a bandage around her arm.

"Yo." Lily said with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Yeah sure, but these hospital rooms freak me out when I'm alone. they're to.. clean and white.. so can you be in here for a little while?"

"Sure.." after a hour or so Lily had fallen asleep and Mika simply sat there, looking at her phone or read something. police however, came in and asked her about the boys and she told them everything and they were coming back when Lily had woken up.

Miku and Mikou came after a while with Rin, Len and Luka who had been informed as well. when they peeked into the room a nurse was inside, smiling to herself. but when she noticed them she put a finger to her mouth and pointed at the bed. they all looked over and saw Lily still sleeping, and Mika had fallen asleep at the bed's edge. her two siblings smiled and so did Rin and Luka. though Len frowned slightly at the sight. this was just telling him he was losing to Lily.

* * *

Miku sat on the sofa, reading a book about music history. yesterdays happenings was still fresh in her mind and she was a little worried about Lily still but the doctors had said that she was in no way shape or form in danger. and she should be out of the hospital possibly today. Mika was home but did plan on visiting. suddenly a knock pierced through the silence and Miku got up to open.

she smiled when a bright pinkette stood there and gave away a quick wave.

"Hi Miku. So what do you think we should do today?" she said this very sarcastically and Miku tilted her head curiously.

"I don't know, cause I have a feeling you have something in mind."

"Maybe, but that depends on if you wanna be out."

"I you're suggesting that we go shopping or something.. then sure I'll gladly go." the two giggled and the tealette put on her shoes and walked with her friend to the mall. of course it was more teenagers there, fooling around. the two of them looked around for a while until they went into a clothes store. Miku then saw something at the brink of her eye and turned to see a blue scarf laying there.

she stopped and looked on it for a while. picking it up she furrowed her eyebrows. hadn't she seen this before?

"Miku, nice looking scarf. let's see." Luka had come out of nowhere and took the scarf and placed it around the tealette's neck. "You look good in it. though I think teal is more your color right?" the pinkette smiled when Miku giggled.

"Yeah, you may be right." but the thought of have seen it somewhere made her not want to let it go yet. she wasn't sure, but she believed she had seen it on someone she knew. but she couldn't remember who it was.

"Hey if you like it that much buy it. we came here to shop for things after all. it looks nice on you come on." so she did buy it. she had it on while they continued to look around. who it she had seen it on before slipped her mind when Luka bought some drinks and ice cream. "Miku? after this wanna go out and see if we find somewhere peaceful to sit and rest for a while?"

"Yeah sure. need some fresh air from all this anyway." so after they ate up they went outside and went to the small park beside the mall. it wasn't the same park they were in yesterday since it was a lot smaller. sitting down on a park bench the two girls started chatting about the play in school.

"It's just a three days left. hope I don't forget the lines."

"It'll be fine Miku, from what I've seen on practice you've been great." blushing Miku buried her face into the scarf.

"Well.. You've been great too.." Luka smiled and looked up at the blue sky. a few white clouds were floating here and there but other than that the day was quite sunny and warm. and under the shadow of the tree beside the bench it was just right warmth as well. closing her eyes she enjoyed the silence for a while. after a couple of minutes Miku's head suddenly fell on her shoulder.

"M-Miku?" opening her eyes she looked over and saw that the tealette was breathing peacefully and seemed to have fallen asleep. looking at her in disbelief for a couple of seconds the pinkette just sighed but smiled as she carefully moved some hair out of Miku's face. "And you were so energetic a few moments ago. what am I suppose to do with you?" she decided that it didn't matter, closed her eyes and fell asleep as well.

* * *

a couple of hours went by and the two still slept there. Miku woke up and blinked a few times and noticed something on top of her head. looking up slightly she blushed when she realized she had been sleeping on the pinkette's shoulder, and now Luka was sleeping with her head on top of hers. carefully so she didn't wake up, Miku moved her head so it fell down on her shoulder.

the teal gaze looked around and noticed that the time must be somewhere around three. cause now there was even more people outside the park walking by. she wanted to rub her eyes in a try to get the sleepy look to disappear. however she could only move the hand furthest away from Luka. the other was occupied with holding onto something. her blush reddened even more when she noticed that she was holding onto Luka's hand.

she was going to let go if it wasn't for the fact that the pinkette was holding hers back. at first Miku was surprised, shocked even, but then she thought about that she may be dreaming and held onto her in her sleep. maybe thinking she was holding someone else's hand. like Gakupo's. but even thinking about Luka dreaming of that idiot made her feel sick so she shook it away.

she finally just shrugged one shoulder and decided to hold onto it as long as she could. a half a hour went by and Miku was almost on her way to fall asleep again. however the pinkette moved a bit and finally opened her eyes. she sat up straight and looked very drowsy.

"Good morning sunshine. Though I think it would be more good day." smiling warmly the tealette snickered and waved her hand in Luka's face. "Are you still sleeping? Lukaa~" she called and got in front of her, face to face. finally realizing Miku was right there, the pinkette's face went up in flames and she stared on the girl in front of her. "Jeez, you're all red, have you caught a cold or something?" leaning their foreheads together Miku checked for a fever. not really knowing she made the pinkette blush even harder.

"M-M-Miku?" teal eyes widened when she heard her stuttering and tried stifling a laugh but it came out anyway.

"Jeez, I didn't think you could look and sound so cute. I mean you're stuttering and is as red as a freaking tomato. it's cute yet weirdly funny." Luka frowned but with the blush Miku couldn't take it seriously.

"Mmmh... M-Miku stop laughing." her laughter turned into small giggles and still frowning the blue gaze looked straight into hers. it was telling her that she wasn't amused at all but it only made the tealette grin.

"Come on Luka, don't look on me like that. I'm only teasing." she looked on the pinkette with puppy eyes and for Luka it felt like she was pierced with a sword, though not the bad kind. blushing even more if it was possible she looked away then simply got up from her seat.

"L-Let's go.. W-We still have some time left before we need to go home." still thinking her stuttering and blushing was the cutest thing she's ever seen or heard, Miku nodded with a smile and followed the pinkette out of the park. however Luka didn't notice that they were still holding hands and Miku walked right beside her, not really paying attention herself.

"So.. where do you wanna go now?" the tealette hummed and looked around.

"I don't know, maybe to the game store. see if I can get Mika something.. then, buy some flowers for Lily. And visit, I think Mika's there as well so yeah." the pinkette smiled and nodded in approval.

"Sure, that sounds good." though she noticed some people looking their way and she didn't understand why until Miku moved and then she felt her hand move with her. looking on their connected hands she had to look for a couple of seconds before her face went beat red again. "Miku?" the teal gaze turned to her and saw that she was looking down so she did so as well. now noticing she was still holding onto the other's hand she blushed and quickly let go.

"I-I'm sorry.. I-I just... ehm..." she didn't have any excuse, she couldn't say that Luka held onto her in her sleep. she was to afraid that Luka would tell her that she was dreaming about holding Gakupo's hand, not hers. "Sorry, I.. didn't concentrate.. P-People will stop looking at us funny now, come on." but even Luka could see her hurt and disappointed expression.

'_Crap, Luka say something stupid idiot. you made that look so wrong! Don't give a damn about what the people around you think, besides you're friends, it's nothing wrong with friends holding hands is there?! even though you think of her more than a friend but you made her think the wrong thing. say something!_' Quickly walking up to the tealette Luka took a hold of her wrist.

"Miku wait." teal eyes turned to her, the glimpse of sadness in them pierced Luka like a knife.

"People are looking at us weirdly Luka, that's what worried you right?" sighing quietly she shook her head. she had to say something but she didn't know what. if she said to much she would probably end up confessing as well and then Miku wouldn't only be sad she would hate her as well.

"I.. It's fine. I eh.. I don't care about what they think, I like you, I mean you're my best friend and I have no problem holding hands with you." she cursed herself when she said the liking part, hoping Miku didn't take much notice to that. But the tealette smiled slightly before her usual bright smile was back.

"Alright, I'm glad.. let's go to that game store." she made the pinkette let her go before taking her hand and quickly started to go towards the store. blushing lightly Luka walked beside her, hoping she didn't made it to obvious how happy she was now by holding the tealette's hand to tightly. "Oh and Luka-chan?" blue met with teal and she grinned. "I like you too." she teased and the pinkette's eyes widened before she looked away with a light blush and frown.

"Yeah.. Sure.."

"What? I do." Luka raised her hand she ruffled the top of the girl's head and Miku giggled.

"You're such a tease." she shrugged.

"Well I **do **like you, you're my best friend to after all." the taller blushed even more but sighed.

"Thanks, we're here." looking up Miku smiled as they walked into the game store.

* * *

Mika had closed eyes, seeming very irritated. The black knights was with her, plus Rin and Len. Haku, Neru and Keito looked very nervously on her and back to the twins. they were arguing and it irritated the black haired girl quite some bit. and you don't want to make her annoyed, especially when you're the twins.

"Can you two STOP arguing! We're in a hospital, stop fighting." the two looked on her then looked different ways. a nurse came after a while and smiled at them.

"You must be the ones visiting Lily, right? right now she's training her arm a bit. come with me." they followed her through some halls until they reached a big room with some training things in it. seeing the long haired blond in a far corner, moving her arm carefully, they walked over. the light blue eyes noticed them and she smiled, raising her arm to wave however the nurse with her took her arm down.

"You shouldn't do stuff like that so suddenly yet." she pouted and sighed.

"Well, I feel fine."

"I understand but you need to take it slow. you'll be realeased today but you need to remember not to overdo it. your arm haven't fully healed yet." sighing again she looked on the group.

"Hiya, you here to visit? how nice." Mika was keeping herself in the backround so Lily hadn't seen her yet.

"How's your arm?" Rin asked and the girl shrugged.

"I guess it hasn't healed fully yet so I'm not allowed to do sudden movements.. though I feel fine, it hurts now and then but other than that I think it's fine." Len then came forward and reached out a piece of paper. curious, she took it and saw that he had written something on it. she stifled a laugh and the blond haired boy gave her a pen. she smiled and wrote something on it and gave it back.

reading he narrowed his eyes slightly but looked on her who looked rather amused. he wrote something and gave it to her. reading she snickered and wrote something back. he held back a growl and frowned, looking on the blond.

"Ehm.. what are you two doing?" Mika finally came into the picture before Len could write something more. Lily stood up with a bright smile on her face.

"Mika! you came to? Jeez, were you so bored you came with to visit me?" the black knight blushed lightly but furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, For your information I came here on my own free will. I'm not heartless, you saved me afterall." the blond grinned and layed her healthy arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Aw~ of course you're not heartless. whoever told you that? or should I say, whoever gave you that impression?"

"You just did baka!" Lily looked cluelessly up on the roof.

"I did? I remember saying something about boredom, It seems I have a teribble memory." she grinned and Mika just sighed. the five other friends were amazed that she hadn't hit her yet.

"Ehm.. are we interuppting something?" they all turned around to see Luka and Miku standing there with some flowers and a plastic bag from a game store. they were both smiling but Miku's was more teasing and Mika knew just why.

"No, nothing." she said simply, getting away from the blond's arm. her sister giggled but walked up to Lily and gave her the flowers.

"From me and Luka. take it as both a get well present and a congratulations present for getting realeased today." Lily happily took them.

"Thanks a bunch. oh, they smell good." she then reached out the game bag to Mika who took it rather curiously.

"It's for you. I heard you wanted it since you have every other game in that series." the black knight actually smiled when she saw what game it was. going up to hug Miku the tealette accepted the hug warmly and almost felt like purring.

"Thanks, you're right, I did want it. hey, is that a new scarf?"

"Yeah it is. I bought it today." Mika scratched her temple and looked at it with a tilted head. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, it's just... I have a feeling I've seen that somewhere. it was on someone who then.. quit our school and transfered somewhere else.. but I can just be imagening things, I don't even know the person's name anymore." Miku looked on the blue scarf. so Mika felt it to? she knew she had seen it somewhere. a classmate who quit and transfered. they've had many of those.

"Yeah... I felt that too... Like it was actually a good friend's scarf.. but I don't remember.. Anyway, when are you able to leave Lily?" The blond shrugged.

"Shouldn't be later then maybe six or something.. Depends on if they will let me go that early." she nodded towards the nurse who was waiting for her to be done with her friends so she could train her arm some more.

"I think you'll get out even sooner if you actually go train it and prove that you can move it properly without straining it." Mika said, pushing Lily back to the trainer.

"Jeez, want me to come out and hang out with you some more so quickly. With that in mind I'll surely train hard." she grinned at the knight's tiny blush but she hit her in her healthy shoulder.

"Shut up Baka." Lily smiled and peeked at Len who was just looking at her. smirking she went back to training and the others started chatting among themselves as they walked out.

* * *

"Lily! how's your arm? can you still play or do you want someone to fill in?" Teto asked as the gang came in the theater room.

"It's fine, I can move it but I'm not allowed to make sudden movements yet. I think I'll be able to play fully in two days. nothing big."

"Sure getting stabbed in the arm is nothing big. we can tinker a bit with the movements you make in the play so it'll be easier on you. but anyway, today we're gonna practice the reuniting scene between the princess and the prince. she's mad about him not coming sooner and that he left at all and let this happen blah blah blah you know the script, let's get this show on the road. start from Shiro who just defeated commander Gakupo." they all got in place and the scene went in action.

**(Start Actin!)**

Apher sliced at the commander who collapsed and dropped to the ground. he wasn't dead but he wouldn't move until he got treatment which Apher didn't give. running up to the locked door he busted in and ran upstairs. well at the last door he hesitated however for split a second before totally opening it as well.

"Luka!" the princess was sitting on a chair beside the window. the tealette was taken aback by her beauty and stood there for a while speechless. the blue gaze turned to him and he stepped forward and was about to say something but couldn't get the words out.

"Took you long enough.." she said, her voice bitter. he sighed and looked down like he had been defeated.

"I.. I know I shouldn't have left.. this is my fault right? if I hadn't left you this would never have happened right?" he felt like crying. but instead he heard something that sounded like a sob and he looked up. he felt like he got stabbed when he saw tears rolling down his princess's cheeks. "Why do you cry? It's me who should-"

"It's your fault! I'm crying because of you!" she half shouted and he felt his heart ache at the words. "I love you but you don't seem to care, you left anyway!" Apher dropped his shield and weapon as he walked towards her. grabbing her wrist he pulled her to her feet and hugged her tight around the waist. **(Because of some shoes Miku was almost the same length as Luka.) **still tears was flowing down her eyes but she looked on the tealette.

"I'm sorry.." he whispered and faced her. "I really just took those words for granted didn't I? I was ignorant and didn't think anything would happen so I thought I could leave and come back, everything forgotten but... I can't explain with words how sorry I am. I promise I'll never leave you again unless I really have to." he closed in on her face and her eyes closed to half. "I'll always love you princess." and he kissed her.

**(Stop there!)**

of course Miku stopped just briefly by Luka's lips and she felt her heart going a million miles per hour. though she did her best not to show it though. but feeling the pinkette's breath and almost feel their lips almost brushing against each other was not helping.

"Stop right there!" the two girls looked each other in the eyes before Miku quickly let go of her and stepped a total of two steps away. she was blushing and so was Luka though not as much. "That was Amazingly touching! dang! I started crying, and look over there, you made almost all the characters cry. that was the most emotional scene I've ever seen! are you sure you've never acted before? cause that seemed amazingly real for a beginner." Miku shrugged and looked away.

"I-I've never acted before no... just in songs.." Teto dried her eyes from leftover tears and nodded.

"That must be it then. oh jeez, if you play that good in the real play.. oh let me tell you, there will not be a dry eye in the audience. and that kiss was so awesome, I swear if I didn't know better, I could have sworn you actually kissed for real." she then happily skipped away and left the two blushing.

"A-Anyway.. she's right, you were great." Luka said and Miku shrugged.

"Yeah.. well you were great to." the two smiled and then Rin jumped on the tealette.

"Great job Romeo, you would think that you really loved her." Miku's face turned beat red and she hit the blond hard with a leek which she pulled out of nowhere. she peeked at Luka who just looked a bit shocked on the blond twin.

"I-I-It's called acting Rin! watch what you're saying!" Rin smiled awkwardly and rubbed her head.

"Sorry, Sorry, that one was just to easy. but seriously that was great acting for it to be two girls doing it." the two blushed once again.

"T-Thanks..." Lily, Len and Mika walked up to them and they congratulated the two as well. Miku could see the looks Len gave Lily and the blond was just cheery. though soon the tealette could see why he was giving her the looks. Mika had a hold on Lily's wrist. mostly because the blond wouldn't stop making the drastic movements so she finally found a way to stop her from moving it. and Lily didn't seem to mind.

"Luka, you were great. makes me wish I was the prince instead of the bad guy." Gakupo said, coming out of nowhere and hugged the pinkette around her waist from behind. smiling she petted his head.

"Heh, if you're referring to the kissing part we don't even kiss for real. and it would be like that even though you were the prince. I think I have enough of a prince over there." hearing this the tealette averted them to be sure Gakupo didn't see the blush on her cheeks. he would only get angrier with her, and to be honest Luka didn't make it better.

"Yeah, the prince in shinning armor." Luka looked on him and giggled.

"Jeez, are we getting jealous or what? play nice." he sighed but smiled and pecked the side of her head.

"I guess I'm to easy to read. but I know I shouldn't get jealous of her, you're both girls after all." Miku had to take a deep breath not to just go at him and beat him senseless. walking off stage she made her way to the exit.

"Miku? where you going?" she stopped for a second but didn't turn around.

"I-I'm just going to get some fresh air. I'll be right back." Walking out the door Miku took a deep breath. The theatre hall was a good way away from the actual school building, mainly so they could build it a little bigger.

"Gakupo, what you said just now kind of makes me curious. Do you have a problem with girl to girl love in any way?" Lily asked, not pleased with the way he said that. He shrugged and shook his head.

"Not really, I just found them both to be straight that's all. I mean Luka's dating me and Miku have dated a boy in the past hasn't she? I have nothing against it but.." Mika sighed. She knew very well how her sister felt for the pinkette and she could almost guess how Luka felt towards her sister but both of them tried to deny it even though they knew they couldn't.

Miku walked some meters away from the theatre. She still had the prince outfit on so the blue cape flowed with the wind. Her teal gaze was looking rather sad and she sighed.

"This is not going to work. Why did I say yes to this now again? I swear if we do that one more time I'm going to end up kissing her." she told herself and stretched. She then heard some gasps and as she looked to the side she saw some girls from the lower classes. The upper classes and the lower ones had never really met so this was the first.

"I-Is that Miku-San?" she looked questioning on them. What did they do here?

"What are you guys doing here-" However she found herself surrounded by them in a few seconds. Since they were younger she was a bit taller then them. They made small fan girl screams making Miku quite shocked over their behavior.

"It is Miku-San! Looks handsome in those clothes, are you with in the play? Are there more upper class men like Luka-San and Lily-San?" all these sort of things came her way and she was more then confused now. "We've never gotten to meet you but we're a fan of the upper classes! Especially your class Miku-senpai!" She blinked and nodded slowly.

"Okay... But what-"

"Can we watch when you practice for the play?" She closed her mouth and scratched her head.

"I-I don't know. Teto is in charge of the play and-" though she cut off when they suddenly disappeared. Before she could even comprehend anything they were back with sparkling eyes.

"We asked Teto and she said that we could come and even bring some friends if we wanted to. We could even be with you some."

"Teto..." Miku growled.

"Miku-San can you show us to the theatre?"

"But you were just there, why can't you..?" But she felt how they grabbed her hands and started pulling her towards the theatre. When they were at the door they were clinging on to her arms. Sighing she managed to open the door and walk in.

"Hey Miku some fan girls of yours asked... I see they found you.." She nodded as she heard the different comments like, "Miku-sama save me, prince in shining armor," and so on. When they got a look on Luka a little less then half of them went up to her with a squeal.

"oh my gosh! Luka-sama looks so perfect!" Some of them over at Miku frowned.

"You betray Miku for her. We respect her as well but.." they started to have a little argument about which one of the two girls who were the best and Luka and Miku both looked on each other in the eyes then stepped one step towards one another in synch. apparently one of their fans saw this and came up with a brilliant idea.

"Stop!" she screamed and everyone stopped talking. "Instead of fighting about them as two individuals.. why not think of them as one." they looked confused for a while until one of them raised her hand.

"You.. You mean like a couple?" just hearing the words the two friends blushed harshly.

"Yeah! that would be so awesome!" everyone made a fan girl scream and one of them bumped in to Luka so she fell over though Miku caught her and looked her in the eyes for a minute. it went silent for a while before squeals and quiet gasps went trhough the crowd. "You're right, they're so cute. who's with in shipping Luka and Miku-san?!" everyone raised their hands and the two blushed as the tealette got Luka up on her feet.

though the girls were still bumping into them so it was a very unstable place to be in. finally Miku had had enough of them making Luka almost fall over all the time. she didn't give a damn about Gakupo watching somewhere in the crowd, she caught the pinkette around the waist and pulled her closer so she was a bit more steady. the girls squealed for the hundreth time.

"But wait!" everyone went quiet. "I ship em.. but doesn't Luka-san have a boyfriend? Gakupo wasn't it?" they all stayed quiet for a while until one snorted.

"Doesn't matter. you can always ship a couple even though they're not a real couple. and for my part, I think that looks pretty sweet how Miku-sama is holding Luka in such a protective way don't you? especially in the prince outfit, she really looks like Luka's prince in shinning armor don't you think?!" they all started squealing again.

Luka was blushing and it wasn't making it better that Miku was so close to her. and especially not helping that she was hugging her! and the tealette being as tall as her now and having that outfit on she really did look cool and collected. even thoug Miku was probably as imbaressed as Luka was.

"Okay, everybody stop talking for a moment!" it was Teto shouting and they all turned to her. she was smiling and gestured towards the stage. "seriously, why do you guys think Miku has that outfit on? in the play she is the prince that is suppose to save the princess, which would be Luka. and yes it's a romantic story so guess what? they kiss in the play." it went dead silent then everyone started screaming and both girls looked very disapproving on the pinkette.

"That's so sweet! I'm going on this play! Luka and Miku forever!" they all agreed.

"Well seems like you two have made a fan club. but seriously, I need to steal Luka for a moment, have to play the commander teases scene here. so mind letting go of her for a while Miku? or have all this love talk gotten to you?" she shook her head, her face burning up and let the pinkette go.

however Luka decided to be bold and give the fan girls something to squeal about. she looked Miku in the eyes to assure her that what she was doing wasn't anything serious, even though that wasn't her true feelings. placing a hand on her cheek she gave the other a light peck with a smile and then walked away, leaving Miku and the fan girls stunned. though the tealette smiled slightly to herself touching her cheek.

"Oh my gosh that was so.. so.. I can't even speak!" she sighed when they started again but didn't really care for them much now. her mind was off somewhere else.

**Me: I'M ALIVE! AND THAT WAS HELL! just kidding, though that was exmtremely hard and painful.**

**Miku: what was?**

**Me: making the damn chapter! it took me a long ass time to do it! I mean some of you maybe even stopped waiting. and you guys are so damn.. I can't put it to words, your reviews and stuff are talking like I've quit this story. but i shall asure you, I'm far from done! I haven't even gotten to the best part yet!**

**Miku: Well, it is over 10 000 words so I can understand if you're tired.. and we would say sorry for being late but I think this chapter explains why she's late.**

**Me: exactly! I mean I haven't done one of these before in a short time! I am sorry for being late but I wanted something special for you guys so I made this but it took me over a month to get it up I suck! but don't expect me to do this long of a chapter again! it was hard, maybe during summer vaccation I can make some longer chapters like this but not now with tests coming up D:**

**Miku: well thanks for reading this chapter guys, it was long and nice and you'll probably find grammar problems and spelling but give Wolf a break, she's been at this for weeks, can't find all faults. but review with your opinions and ideas, and also review if you're glad Wolf's back if you want :D**

**Luka: this was long.. **

**Me: pfft, that's what she said, AHEM! but yeah, sorry about being late and.. yeah.. hope next one won't take as long of a time -.-**

**Luka: bye everyone :3**


	13. Chapter 13 There's Drama Everywhere

siting down on a chair she leaned forward a bit while she read the script. teal eyes peeked over at the scene from time to time, looking at a certain pinkette practicing. though she couldn't look for long cause then the younger girls would notice. they were right now squealing about how so called "handsome" she looked. Miku herself was a little exhausted.

when Luka left after she kissed her cheek, the fan girls were all over her saying that them as a couple was so cute and so on. some of them even told her good luck when it came to winning Luka's heart so she would dump Gakupo. they were more bold about it then she was.

"Miku-senpai?" she blinked and looked up to see one of the girls standing there. she had red hair and she seemed to be very young and was probably two or even three classes below her.

"What is it?" she tried to sound as kind as she could and the girl blushed a little before reaching out a paper and pen.

"C-Can I get your autograph Miku-senpai?" the tealette were a little surprised but didn't think it would do any harm so she took the paper and wrote what she asked. when she gave the paper back the girl looked very happy and even hugged the paper. "Thank you Miku-senpai."

"No problem, by the way, what's your name?" she blushed but nervously talked.

"M-Miki.."

"Nice name, well you're welcome Miki-chan." smiling Miku was going to look on the script again when she felt Miki tug her sleeve. "Hm? what is it?"

"Miku-senpai? can I watch you practice?" the tealette looked on her for a while before smiling once again and standing up.

"Alright, let's practice some heroic lines alright Miki-chan?" the girl called a yes and while Miku said some lines some of the other girls squealed because of how heroic she sounded. what they didn't know was that the scene with the commander was over so Luka was walking rather tired towards them. but she halted when the sight of Miku drawing a sword and pointing it in the air saying some line she didn't hear.

realizing she was staring Luka blushed and looked away. who was the girl standing next to Miku anyway? she looked rather young and seemed to enjoy the little play Miku was doing. wait was she seriously getting jealous on a little girl? and also did she seriously feel even more attractive to the tealette in that costume? she did look really cool in it. '_Luka, snap out of it!_' she gave herself a mental slap before walking over.

hearing the "oh she's so perfect, she should really be with Miku it would be so awesome, she really looks like a princess." From the fan girls she automatically turned around to meet the pinkette. Miki looked on her and noticed the sudden change in the teal eyes, they were warmer and had a rather sinister shine about them when she was met with Luka.

"Are they giving you a hard time? Sorry for leaving you with all of them." But all Miku did was grin and wave it away.

"No worries, you were needed on stage. How'd it go?" Luka shrugged with a smile.

"it went fine, though listen.." They continued talking and Miki stood a little bit away, looking at them.

"Aren't they so cute together?" The girls was silently fan girling and the red head smiled. She really did adore the two girls. When they stood there, talking and laughing there was a sort of loving atmosphere around them. Even though they didn't see it themselves.

"Oi, Miki." She turned around and stared for a second.

"Wo- what are you doing here?" The person behind her smiled and shrugged.

"Nothing in peticular. Just came to get you. Can't your care taker take care of his little girl?" She blushed but sighed.

"R-right.. I asked you to come get me.. Right.." The boy smiled and looked over to the girls with blue eyes.

"Hm.. So that's the girls you've talked about I presume. Well they seem like a nice couple."

"be careful, you know someone who wouldn't be glad if you thought of perverted thoughts about someone else." He raised his hands in the air with a grin.

"wow, alright. Don't worry. They're a couple, I wouldn't dream of feeling something for one of them." Red eyes looked at him in confusion.

"They're no a couple, Luka-San have a-"

"Just wait and see Miki-chan, wait and see. I don't think those two will stay just friends. But anyway, come on. Time to go and get something for dinner. Something with tuna and leek I think." the red head stared at him now again. That was both of those girls favorite foods, how did he know that? But all the boy did was grin and start to walk off the stage.

"Wait a minute! Miku-senpai!" the tealette turned to Miki who smiled and waved goodbye. "Bye Miku-senpai! See you!" She then ran after the boy. "Hey! Wait up!" He grinned looked on Miku and gave her a bye sign before running away from Miki. "That's not fair come back!" the red head whined when the boy ran out of the theater laughing.

"Huh.. he was.. odd.. feels like I've seen him somewhere.." Miku scratched the back of her head but quickly diminished the thought.

"Oi! Fan girl couple over there!" they both turned in sync and the girls squealed over how much they "moved" in the same way. they sighed but concentrated their attention on the upcoming people. Mika, Lily and Len came up to them.

"Where's Rin?" Lily nodded towards Teto, who was talking with the blond.

"Just talking. by the way good going Luka." Lily gave her a thumbs up but Mika grabbed her arm again.

"Lily.." she said, her voice stern and demanding. the blond smiled nervously and lowered her injured arm. the girls behind Miku and Luka looked on the two of them then suddenly they pulled Len into the group and they whispered something to him and he blinked and said something back. the four remaining girls looked very confused and after a while Len put on a rather mad expression.

"NO! Why the heck would she do that!?" he shouted out of nowhere and all looked shocked on him. it was silent for a moment then the girls smirked and one of them whispered something to him and he went beat red. "What the- Why the- argh! Miku! Luka! get these fan girls off me!" they all giggled and the two looked on each other.

"Ehm.. girls. I think you've harassed Len enough. ehm.." the girls didn't listen to them and all Luka did was sigh but walked up to Miku who looked questioning on her. "Sorry, just play along." she didn't quite know what she wanted from her but complied and took the pinkette's hand when she reached it out. thinking of doing something a prince would do, she kneeled down on one knee and closed her eyes as she kissed it lightly.

"I'm glad to have you back my princess." the tealette said a line out of the play and Luka blushed lightly. the girls turned to them and saw this. they shrieked and instantly left Len alone and stood a bit to the side of the two girls. Lily and Mika went to get Len up on his feet since he had been put down on the ground.

"What did you talk about? I don't think I've seen you so upset." the black knight said and Len blushed.

"Nothing. just some crazy fan girls talking." Lily looked on him then on the couple who was now trying to calm the fan girls down.

"Hey, I'll take care of him, go help your sister." Mika looked into Lily's eyes for a second then looked on the blond boy. if Len didn't know better he could have sworn that there was something warning about Mika's eyes. like she didn't want him to do anything with Lily. maybe just because of her arm. "Now, if my guess is right they asked about me and Mika did they not?" he stayed silent for a while before looking to the side.

"Yes.. they asked if you two were a couple. and if not, if Mika, the black knight's leader, liked you. and then they asked me if I liked her. though then after asking Luka and Miku to help me I heard them talking about maybe supporting you and Mika as a couple." Lily actually blushed at this but hid it with a grin.

"Really? hm.." Len instantly sprung up on his feet, blushing but took a hold of Lily's arm.

"D-Don't get any ideas. just because those fan girls says so doesn't mean-"

"Dude, I know, they're just some crazy fan girls of Miku and Luka. them saying stuff like that don't prove anything. it's Mika's opinion I want." Len stared.

"Wait.. so you're sure about your feelings for her now?" she shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah, three days ago I think. I was sure about them before but now I'm really sure."

"I see.. well I'm not losing to you."

"Heh, you're talking like she's some price. but fine, I won't lose either. whoever wins gets a hit by the other. just to let out frustration of losing." Len agreed easily and the two shook hands. what they didn't know was that blue eyes were watching them. she hadn't heard their conversation but for some reason she didn't like Len being close like that. even though she should be helping Miku and Luka she stared off into space, her thoughts lingering around that little feeling that Lily managed to pull out.

"Hey Mika?" her sisters call brought her back to reality and she looked over. "You're doing it again sis. looking somewhere towards Lily and spacing out again." Blushing lightly she just walked over and stood in front of her.

"That's enough!" Her demanding voice reached the fan girls who all shut up and looked up on her. taking a deep breath she crossed her arms and looked on them. "You guys want them to perform good right? Well they can't do that if you're stopping them from practicing by being all over them." they all looked on each other then back on Mika.

"Come on girls. let's say it like this." Lily came and placed a arm around the black knight's shoulders. "If you peacefully go to the seats, they'll practice a scene where Miku looks like a hero and Luka's by her side alright?" it instantly became quiet and in split a second the girls were sitting down. Mika sighed and looked on the blond.

"You're impossible, and stop moving your arm already!" she grabbed her arm and then dragged her away from stage.

"Hey! Gakupo! let's do the catching up scene!" he looked over and saw Miku who just let go of Luka's hand which she just realized she had been holding on to.

"Sure.." he muttered and walked up on stage with Piko. "Where I fight my last fight but manage to hurt the prince right?" the tealette noticed the tone in his voice and mentally face palmed. he was going to enjoy this.

"Yep, exactly that one." he smiled and put a hand on the sword handle.

"Sure, be good practice. right Piko?" the silver haired boy nodded hesitantly and looked over at Rin who was waving and giving him a reassuring smile. he furrowed his eye brows and bit his lip.

"R-Right.." he looked on Miku who now stood in front of Luka preparing for the scene.

**(ACT!)**

"Stop Apher! you won't have a chance to get over the border." the prince stopped and held a arm in front of Luka.

"Up and running so soon? you must just be a demon." the commander chuckled.

"No, I'm no more demon then you are. leaving his princess like that. if you hadn't this wouldn't have happened right?" the tealette narrowed his eyes and drew his sword.

"Quiet, you have no right to lecture me. you're the one who kidnapped a princess who had nothing to do with this war. you did it to get to me and surrender my kingdom. but I swear, if you touch her again I'll kill you." (could hear fan girls screaming in the back round)

"Heh, let me give you a deal. if you manage to defeat me here and now I'll let you pass. but if I manage to defeat you, you surrender your life to me. a fight to the death." Apher shook his head.

"No, it's not going to be a fair fight, you're hurt." Gakupo snorted.

"Spare me your pity. if you do not accept this.. if you run, I'm not going to stop chasing you until the ones you love are dead. get it now.. Apher?" the tealette grit his teeth but knew he could not say no. turning to Luka and his best friend he could see they didn't want him to do this. but Shiro was hurt and Luka was tired.

"Fine commander. I'll accept this. but you keep your word." Gakupo took out his sword and put it against his chest.

"It's a commanders promise. if my men do not go with it they'll dishonor me." his soldiers all stood straight and put their swords and shields to their chests.

"We'll not dishonor your decision my lord." Piko said with a bow and stepped back.

"I'll let you have a moment, since this will undoubtedly be your last." Apher hated him, but he appreciated that Gakupo still stuck to the knights code. he was a honorable knight, someone the tealette thought to be a good knight who is wasted on the queen of evil. he turned to his two companions and Shiro looked desperate to change his lord's decision.

"You can't do this my lord, I mean think of your kingdom and Luka.. they need you." Apher smiled and patted his friend's shoulder.

"It's fine my friend. remember what I said at our journey's beginning?" the blue gaze fell but nodded.

"If I shall not make it back.. take care of Luka for me.." he repeated the sentence and the prince smiled and hugged his best friend.

"And I'll repeat what you've said to me. don't talk about my demise when I haven't even started." the blond smiled sadly but nodded and stepped aside so the princess could step forward. though her gaze was down towards the ground and the tealette smiled warmly and walked up to her. "Luka?"

"You told me you wouldn't leave me again.." he sighed but took her hand.

"And I intend to keep that promise. but promise me something now." she looked up on him and he could see the small tears that were at the brink of her beautiful eyes. "If this doesn't turn out with me surviving. please, I beg you.. follow Shiro and get over the border where my soldiers will protect you. after all if the king can't come back.. at least his queen must.." she stared at him and all he did was smile and peck her cheek. (fan girl scream)

"Apher, what do you-?"

"If we make it through this. Luka Megurine.. marry me?" her breath cut and she looked on him as he sent one of his most kind smiles yet. (and the fangirls screams like exciting children.)

"You better keep your promise." he took that as a yes and he felt a new fire inside him.

"I take that as a yes, and knowing that.." he kissed her on the lips with a smile. "How could I possibly lose? but take this kiss as a wedding kiss, you're already considered my queen." she blushed but he kissed her again a little longer this time then turned around and drew his sword. "Just so you know I have no intention of losing now. I have a wedding back home I need to tell my sicken father about." he flashed Luka a final smile then walked over ten meters away from Gakupo.

"Oh really. well I would say congrats, but my intention isn't for you to reach that border alive." their battle began with Apher striking first. his blows were quick and Gakupo had a little hard time following but managed to block every blow. but all he was doing was blocking, he had to attack.

standing his ground he made the tealette's blade slide against his own so the prince came close up to him. he then hit their heads together making Apher stagger giving him a chance to draw his dagger and stab him in the shoulder. but Apher did not scream in pain, he swallowed it and hit Gakupo's hand away from the dagger and with a quick movement, managed to redirect his sword so it hit the commander in the leg.

falling over Gakupo looked up on the prince who raised his sword for the final hit. but he blocked once again and managed to slide Apher's sword aside and with his free hand struck the tealette in the stomach. the sudden loss of air made him collapse and cough horribly. raising his own sword Gakupo was about to slice down but then felt something pierce his stomach.

looking down Apher had pulled out the knife from his shoulder and stabbed him with it instead. dropping his sword he collapsed on the ground. the prince looked on his fallen enemy with sad eyes and the lilac eyes smiled.

"Stop looking so miserable. I told you, I don't need your pity. pity your enemies and it might back fire. and you can't afford a back fire like that, you have a queen to protect now. I myself have done what I can." the eyes then closed and the teal eyes saddened slightly. Shiro and Luka ran forward to help the prince and Piko lowered his head.

"Remember the commanders last wish. let them through." with help from his comrades they past the soldiers and into their own kingdom.

**(STOP!)**

"Alight guys, that was awesome! but Miku are you alright?" the tealette sat down on the floor breathing heavily. the hit to the stomach had been a bit over board on Gakupo's half. her shoulder also hurt. but at the same time she didn't care because the hits she had landed on him wasn't the easiest either.

"Yeah.. I'm.. I'm fine." she said between pants and laid down straight on the floor. her heart was beating and her face red. the two kisses with Luka had been so close and she felt herself that it had been very hard for her to resist really kissing her. covering her eyes with her arm she sighed. "I'm the worst... why did I say yes again?" she whispered so only she could hear. hearing some footsteps beside her she opened her eyes and removed her arm so she could see.

"Miku, are you sure you're fine? Gakupo you didn't have to hit so hard." the boy got up and looked on the pinkette.

"Sorry, I was in the heat of the moment. and so must you have been Miku. cause that almost hurt." he grinned and she only smirked.

"I guess I was. but we're even since I literally lost all my air for a moment." he didn't like her talking back to him but she didn't care at the given moment. Luka looked concerned and helped Miku sit up.

"So you're not okay?" the tealette smiled sheepishly and rubbed her aching shoulder.

"It's fine Luka. really, we were just both very into the moment and accidently hit each other a little harder then needed for the actual play. that's all." however she knew of course that that wasn't the case. they both meant to injure each other. Miku didn't really mean it but couldn't resist after him attacking her for real twice.

"Did you see them kiss! Miku was so heroic! they're gonna marry each other! It's just in the play.. yeah but come on, admit Miku was handsome and heroic and Luka was just so.. so.. I can't even speak!" the fan girls were squealing and screaming, the two girls looked on them then sighed in unison.

"You got some fan club." Lily said and walked up to them. they sighed again.

"Tell us about it." also saying that in sync made the girls squeal even more.

"They even talk in sync! is there anything they don't do!?" but hearing that the tealette smiled and giggled. Luka saw this and for some reason giggled as well. she was just trying to get her mind off what happened in the scene. sure it was a drama and she was just acting but getting proposed to from Miku felt weirdly pleasant. even though she knew that would probably never happen in real life.

And if that wasn't enough, the kissing was getting more dangerous. she had to really struggle with not kissing her this time around. and they were suppose to do that even more in the play. just thinking about made her blush and Miku noticed this with a smile. poking Luka's cheek she grinned teasingly.

"What you blushing for? you okay?" she just nodded in response but the tealette didn't buy it. "Really? you sure?" she didn't get a answer. the tealette stayed quiet for a while before she decided to try something out. "Come on, tell me what's wrong~" she partly whined cutely and partly pleaded. of course she was faking it as she also faked a pout.

"I-I-I ehm..." Luka stuttered, finding it very hard not to just embrace the girl and give her a kiss to stop her from looking like that. though the thought of Miku then hate her made her restrain herself and just look into the teal pouting eyes. she looked like a freaking puppy begging, it was totally overloading Luka's cuteness level and it was just overheating. proof of that being the huge blush on her cheeks.

"Wow, Luka you look like a tomato. kind of makes me wonder what you-" but she cut herself off when she realized what she was about to say. there would be no way in hell Luka would think like that, mostly because she was with Gakupo, and she's not like that. even though part of Miku wished she was.

"I-I-I was just thinking.. A-About something..." Luka mumbled beneath her breath as she looked away. the teal eyes blinked a few times before grinning and poked her friend's temple.

"You were were you? wonder what that could be since it gave you such a huge blush. hm, I wonder if it was about tuna or Gak-" though Luka cut her off by getting behind her and started tickling her stomach. Miku yelped from the sudden attack and it turned to laughing. "Hey! That's not fair! Stop!" she tried to keep the pinkette's hands away but to no avail.

Luka had stopped her cause she didn't want anyone to think, less Miku to think that she had been thinking of the lilac haired boy. she giggled though as the tealette lay down on the floor to try and breathe easier as the tickle attack was still underway. of course it looked rather weird in others opinion cause of the costumes they were wearing but didn't say anything as the two girls were having their fun.

"L-Luka! S-Stop!" she managed to get out between her laughing but the pinkette just grinned.

"Nope, that's for teasing me." the tealette were panting for air by this point. but finally she grabbed Luka's left wrist and the right and pushed herself up as she spread them apart. the blue eyes widened when she saw Miku's face so close to her and closing in even more. though just as their lips were barely apart, she averted and placed her chin on her shoulder with a smile. she was almost panting into Luka's ear and she blushed once again as her heart sped up.

"I always knew you had fight in you princess." the teal eyes closed in amusement as she had repeated the movements, just made minor changes since they were in the wrong position, and said the words from a scene in the play. Luka realized this as her hands were let down and the hands that had been holding her wrapped around her stomach.

"Miku?"

"Sorry, I just felt like a hug would be appropriate after a make up. I teased you, you got to tickle me so I almost couldn't breathe. sure in my book that's unfair but as long as it makes us even I guess it'll do." Luka stayed silent for a while but then softly giggled and hugged the tealette back. the fan girls were silent, not even they wanted to brake it up.

But eventually Miku pulled away and got up. she helped Luka up and lowered her eyes. she hated this. Luka was so close to her but she couldn't do anything or even try to think about confessing. she was with Gakupo and straight for that matter so Miku didn't have a chance did she?

"But that's a wrap! next time we meet it's time for the play. so rest up and practise your lines so you can them by heart and I'll see you again later." Teto announced and everyone complied as they went to change. quickly changing Miku made her way to the door and walked out. after a few minutes of walking she reached one of the trees on the school ground that she sat down underneath witha sigh.

this was literally killing her. she couldn't see Luka with that hot headed boy anymore.

"Yo." she jumped at the sudden voice and looked up to see Lily leaning up against the tree. "Did I scare you?" she asked with a chuckle. sitting down beside the tealette she looked up at the tree.

"L-Lily, what are you doing here?"

"Funny, that's what I was gonna ask you. shouldn't you be with tuna lover?" Miku couldn't help but giggle slightly at the blonds remark. "It's hard isn't it?" she stopped giggling and looked on Lily who was now reaching over to a blue flower sitting in the grass.

"Huh? what are you talking about?" turning the flower between her fingers the usually happy eyes looked a bit sad.

"Seeing someone you love being with someone else. and don't try to deny it, I think anyone have seen the way you look at Luka." Miku blushed lightly but looked away onto the grass.

"Maybe.. but how do you know? Mika isn't together with Len." the blond chuckled and put the flower behind her ear.

"I haven't told you.. but Mika wasn't the first one I loved you know. besides you, I actually was together with a boy in another school. but then it came out that he was cheating on me with another girl. then he dumped me by showing me the girl he really loved and said he hated me and kissed her right in front of me." the teal eyes widened in shock, something like that happened to her?

"I of course loved him still and seeing him with another broke me apart. I cried and stayed home for who knows how long and finally my parents made me change schools so I didn't have to see him again. I was actually suppose to come here a week before I actually did. I was home because I wanted to steel myself and then continue being the happy cheery girl I've always been."

"Lily.." but she shook her head.

"Let me finish. I managed, and then I came here, met you and everyone else. I am sorry for what I did back then, and I know your sister hates me for it. but honestly, even though she's pushing me away now and then, I'm determent not to give up like I did back then. I guess what I'm trying to say is.." the blue eyes looked straight into Miku's with a sad smile.

"Don't give up on her just yet. sure she's with that nut case but even I know she's holding something for you. so don't go and cry and do what I did, don't give up." even though she said that even Miku could see the tears on the brink of the normal happy eyes. but Lily hugged her knees and buried her face behind her knees. she didn't want anybody to see her cry.

"That's also a reason why you're an idiot." another voice said and Miku looked up to see her sister now standing there. Lily didn't look up though.

"H-How long have you been standing there?" Mika shrugged.

"So long as I needed to." she answered and walked up to Lily. "Baka, I admit I'm not so much for feelings myself but this is just.." she trailed off when she saw the blond tremble slightly for holding back tears. Miku was about to comfort her friend before Mika shook her head and kneeled down beside Lily. she sighed and hesitant at first but eventually put her arms around the blond's shoulders.

"I guess I'll have to repay you for helping me.." she muttered but Lily hardly heard her as she then released her knees and wrapped her arms around Mika's torso and buried her face into her shoulder. still trying to hide the fact that she was crying. though the very quiet sobs escaping her lips revealed the truth. the black knight actually looked sadly on her. she didn't know something like that happened to her, she hadn't been there for the beginning of the conversation but she had blushed lightly at the not giving up part. it sounded like Lily meant something different then Mika thought it was.

Miku looked on them, it was obvious that, even though she felt a little sorry for Len, her sister had already chosen Lily even though she denied it to the public. she sighed and rubbed circles around her friend's back. she so badly wished that she could tell Luka how she felt. but how could she?

"I hope you're not thinking of giving up on her." Mika said out of nowhere and unconsciously started to stroke Lily's hair in a attempt to calm her. Miku sighed and looked up on the tree once again. feeling a soft wind blow past the teal eyes looked to the side to have them widen when she saw one of the most beautiful things on earth.

Luka was walking towards them, her hand on the side of her head to stop her hair from blowing in her face. Miku blushed at the sight and thought that she looked really pretty.

"Nope.. not yet.." she whispered so only her sister could hear and the black knight just sighed. she wondered when the two of them would actually say something. the only ones who didn't know how they felt for each other must only be themselves.

"Sometimes you both are just some idiots.." she mumbled but returned to looking on the blond who had stopped sobbing. and then a thought crossed her own mind. she wondered when she herself should admit her own feelings.

**Me: and there's where I'm gonna cut it :3**

**Miku: well.. It's good. a lot of drama scenes here.**

**Me: well yeah, I wanted a drama chapter and here you got one. but mainly because there was so many MikuXLuka moments here X3**

**Miku: *blush* alright.. anyway.. Wolf's sorry for being late but it's near summer vacation so school hasn't been easy. so cut her some slack.**

**Me: and I have grammar problems and spelling problems I know but don't say nothing about it, cause many of you already have -.-**

**Luka: Hope you liked this chapter. review with opinions and ideas it helps out a lot when it comes to giving Wolf the power to write. and if you excuse me. *picks up Miku in bridal carry* I'm gonna go and have some fun.**

**Miku: Luka! wait, AH! Wolf!**

**Me: lolz, bye Miku, there's a bedroom to your right Luka-chan!**

**Luka: thanks! Goodbye everyone, see you later :3**


End file.
